The Successor of The Four
by eaf2hina
Summary: Naruto had the taste of the hard life as a young boy up to a point that he got thrown out of Konoha . That was the time he met Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. Seeing as they weren't connected to Akatsuki, they took Naruto in and made him into their Successor.
1. The Four Senseis

Title: Successor of the 4

Summary: Naruto getting beaten up outside Konoha when he was 5 meets Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Not being the Akatsuki they took Naruto in and made him their successor. No pairings yet included!!

Chapter 1- Sensei's

It was already late afternoon in Konoha. Everybody was going back to their homes. Naruto on the other hand was brought outside the village; he was deep in the woods. He was getting beaten up by five adult men. He was being punched and kicked at by the adults. The 5 year old Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore, he then fell unconscious. The 5 men took the opportunity and picked him up and put Naruto away from the village. Throwing him like a sack to the ground the 5 men cheered as they 'successfully' got rid of the 'kyuubi brat'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame were walking down the road. Not being Akatsuki but just being S-class missing Nins they just wore their usual attire. They still had their group cloak but it didn't have red clouds on them but they had colored linings. Sasori's was brown, Itachi's was red, Deidara was white and Kisame's was blue.

While walking they saw a figure up ahead it wasn't moving it laid on the ground lifelessly. As they came up to it they noticed that it was a 5 year old boy with blonde hair.

"Itachi-san, this kid is still alive but just barely!" Kisame said as he checked Naruto's pulse

"From the looks of it he was beaten up by someone." Sasori calmly said

"Hmmmmm he looks kinda familiar. . . . . ." Itachi said

"It's Naruto the kyuubi's container" he said

"Well then what should we do??" Deidara asked

"I guess he should come with us." Kisame said

"What the boy could get killed if we let him stay around us!" Sasori said angrily

"It would be for the better Sasori, I understand that you don't want to get the boy killed but if we let him stay here he will get killed by the villagers. Jinchuurikis, no matter what village they belong, are treated badly." Itachi said

"But if he stays with us he'll be in danger all the time!" Sasori added

"Calm down Sasori, Itachi is right he can get killed in that village. If he stays with us we can protect him from danger anytime. Besides we could teach the boy to fight" Deidara said

"Okay fine. At least I can teach him some of my special techniques!" Sasori said

"Hey who said you will teach him! I'm the one who's going to teach him." Deidara shouted

"I'm the one who's going to teach him bastards!" Itachi said

"Oi!! We could all teach him but first we need to treat his injuries." Kisame said.

"No worries Kisame. Kyuubi will heal those injuries" Itachi said but still he walked to Naruto and wrapped his injuries with bandages

"He's going to be fine. Let's continue going to Suna" Itachi said as he carried Naruto. They then began to walk towards their destination.

XXXXXXXX

The five began to walk to Suna. Naruto still hasn't woken up; Itachi just said that maybe he was stressed out. Sasori was now the one carrying Naruto. He didn't want to carry him so he then made a Kage Bushin and made it carry Naruto.

While walking they had been talking about what to do with Naruto and has finally decided to make Naruto their successors. Sasori will teach him Puppetry while Deidara will teach him the art of Explosions. Itachi will teach him Ninjutsu and genjutsu while Kisame will teach him Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

It had been 2 hours already and Naruto was starting to wake, so the Sasori bunshin stopped on his tracks and called the four. Naruto was stirring up and was opening his eyelids.

"What . . . am I . . . doing . . . here??" Naruto asked

"Naruto-kun! Konichiwa!" Deidara said surprising Naruto. The clone then put him down and poofed away

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get used to it" Sasori said as Naruto looked at him confusingly

"Hey brat glad you woke up!" Kisame said

"Kisame! Konichiwa Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Itachi asked

"Yes. . . Are you going to hurt me?" Naruto asked Fear evident in his eyes

"Nope kiddo! In fact we were the ones who saved you." Kisame said

"Arigato Gozaimasou! But who are you?" Naruto curiously asked

"I'm Kisame" Said the man who had blue skin and a large sword

"I'm Deidara" A blonde man said

"I'm Sasori" this time the man had red short hair

"And I'm Itachi" A man who had red eyes and black hair said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I will be the greatest Hokage ever!!" The 4 men laughed at the energy of the small boy

"Well if you want to become Hokage we will be glad to help you achieve your dream Naruto" Itachi said while Naruto bounced up and down

"But first we need to buy you some new clothes and some materials and weapons. We'll go to suna and buy the things there." Itachi said

"Hai! Nii-san!" Naruto said

"We'll let's get going!" Kisame said

"Okay Naruto come here and I'll carry you on my back." Deidara said

"No! I don't want to. If I want to be Hokage I'll have to train hard! And this is my first training" Naruto said he then ran up ahead.

"Well we got ourselves some great kid don'tcha think" Deidara said as he ran after Naruto followed by the three others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed. As time seemed to pass, Naruto who was ahead of the group started slowing down until the others got to him. Surprisingly for a five year old he seemed to have stamina of a Chunin's. They were now in the desserts

"Hahahaha . . . The brat's tired!" Kisame teased Naruto

"Hey I'm just a kid you know! I didn't even have any training but I still got this far!" Naruto shouted

"Whatever shrimp . . . You'll need a lot~~~ of work till you reach your goal. And when I mean a lot, I mean a whole LOT!!!" Kisame said laughing

"Oi you'll see! When I become Hokage I'll make sure I'll be the one to laugh at your sorry face!" Naruto replied getting angry

"Oh . . . . Sure~" Kisame said still laughing

"Kisame stop it now you too Naruto!" Sasori said demandingly

"Sorry Saso-nii" Naruto said looking down on the ground

"Naruto I'm not mad at you. Can you just keep your voice down while we travel? We four are not exactly friendly ninjas. We are known as S-class missing Nins, for we have committed crimes and abandoned our villages. Itachi is a missing ninja from your home village, Konohagakure. Kisame is a missing ninja from, Kirigakure. I am a missing ninja from, Sunagakure and Deidara is a missing ninja from, Iwagakure." Sasori said.

"Itachi-nii came from Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Yep and he was even an ANBU captain before he left. He's part of the famous clan known as The Uchiha's" Deidara said with a grin

"Wow Itachi-nii is great!!" Naruto exclaimed

"We are all great Naruto. Sasori is known as Sasori of the Red Sand. As he created many great puppets. Kisame is a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist; he is also included in several assassinations. Deidara is a great bomber. He was popular for being hired in many kinds of things." Itachi said

"I'll be famous one day too!! I'll have many known names. Just till you wait I'll be known in the whole world!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you will Naruto" Itachi said with a small smile gracing his lips.

The group continued on walking until the sun set. They made their camp and put on a camp fire. Itachi was there watching over their food, Kisame was just plainly sitting watching the fire, Deidara and Sasori were the only ones who were busy fixing up the tents. As for Naruto he was laying down on the sand watching the stars. He was busy thinking of the past and present. Thinking also about the future on what he would do. Broke from his train of thoughts he stood up and saw that Itachi was already finished cooking. Sitting near Kisame, he also watched the fire.

"Geez, I hate fixing up tents." Deidara said as he sat down near Naruto. Seeing the boy busy in thought he also looked at the fire and began talking.

"Neh Naruto~~~" Deidara said waving his hand in front of Naruto's face, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Um . . . what?" Naruto said as he turned to face Deidara.

"I just wanted to ask. What happened to you while you were in Konoha?" Deidara said. He quickly saw the change of emotion in Naruto's eyes. They were cloudy as if he were trying to block the memories away.

"Everyday was like a challenge to me. A challenge of Survival. When I got kicked out of the orphanage I had no where to go to. When a mob chased me I couldn't fight back at them because then I'd be a true monster that they see me as. I was famous being called as monster. Jiji-san was the only person I considered as family while I was there. He taught me things, cared for me and saw me as me." Naruto said. Surprisingly for a five year old he didn't seem to talk like one.

"It hurts when people call you names your really not isn't it?" Deidara said he understood the pain well

"When I was small I was bullied by others because I got mouths on my hands." Deidara said

"When I got these mouths I was terrified but when time passed I got over it and used these mouths to my advantage and began on the Art of Bombs." Deidara said

"Naruto what he's trying to say is that doing let what the villagers say get to you. They are just afraid of how strong you will become." Itachi said handing naruto a bowl of soup.

"We have to tell him now Itachi, It's for the better" Sasori said with Kisame nodding his head in approval.

"They are right Itachi it's for the better" Deidara said in approval too

"Fine if all of you say so" Itachi said

"What are you going to tell?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto you know the villagers when they call you monster they are not saying it to you but they are pointing out Kyuubi who is LOCKED inside you. For you to understand this better it's is better to tell you the story from the beginning." Itachi said. Naruto was beginning to understand a bit

"5 years ago, the great Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The reason is unknown. On the same night the wife of the Yondaime Hokage was giving birth to the Hokage's only son. While I and the other ninjas tried to hold back the Kyuubi from entering the village the Yondaime was waiting his first son to be born. When his son was born to the world he named him Naruto" At this time Naruto's eyes grew in shock "He kissed his wife the last time and went to the battlefield carrying his beloved son with him. He summoned Gamabunta-sama and did his final battle. Finishing his life and sealing Kyuubi inside his son. He said to the Sandaime to treat Naruto, his son, the hero of Konoha." Itachi said finishing his story. Naruto's face was facing the ground silent tears streamed down his face.

"I'm kyuubi's holder?" Naruto said "I truly am part monster!" he shouted

"No you are definitely not part monster Naruto!!" Deidara said

"But I am not a normal human either! You don't hold a fox inside you!" Naruto said. He now faced every one of them, letting them see his tears

"I know we don't carry a Bijuu like you Naruto and you definitely are not a normal human because I know that a normal human won't be able to survive the pain you have been through." Sasori said walking to Naruto gently putting a hand on his shoulder

"Sasori is right Naruto. I believe that a normal human won't survive what you have been through. You are destined for great things. Everyone will know of you and A day will come where everyone will bow down to you." Itachi said

"Itachi's right brat. You should believe in yourself. Trust in yourself. You don't know maybe Kyuubi will even help you someday in achieving you dream." Kisame said with a smile

"You four don't think I'm part monster?" Naruto asked. His tears stopped flowing.

"Of course we don't" Sasori said

"Now that we are done talking how about we eat then go to sleep. Tomorrow we arrive Suna it's going to be a hard time trying to sneak in without anyone noticing" Sasori said

After the revelation Naruto who was quite tired from the day happenings quickly went to his tent and slept. The other four who was quite fine just stayed around the fire some more before going into their own tents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early morning the sun wasn't even rising yet, the four woke up and started packing up their things. Itachi was busy covering up the tracks they left. Kisame was also busy making sure that their scents were covered. Sasori was busy seeing how long was it that far from Suna. Deidara who used his clay bird flew over their camp seeing if there were any people who were near their camp. Naruto on the other hand was busy. . Sleeping. His lazy butt didn't even move when Itachi shouted.

"If this brat doesn't want to get up in a minute. I'll make Itachi to definitely use _that _jutsu." Kisame said kicking a rock

"BE patient Kisame. I am not going to do that jutsu at naruto he is far way too young, he might have a trauma." Itachi said

"But he is making us wait!!!" Kisame said

"Shhhhhh! Its okay to shout since there is no one around but it's better to be safe" Deidara said getting down from his clay bird

"Kisame he is still a young boy let him rest. Yesterday a lot happened, just let the boy rest" Sasori said

"I know but we're wasting precious time here people!" Kisame shouted

"Then I'll just carry him" Itachi said

Itachi gently lifting up the boy carrying him bridal style. Deidara who saw Naruto's things sealed them up in his storage scroll. After this they started heading to Suna.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The group had finally made it to Suna. Half way to their trip they had to stop because of Naruto waking up, hungry. This was the time when the four missing nins discovered the large appetite of the jinchuuriki. All of their food was eaten away. After this happening they resumed their way going to Suna. They made it by late morning arriving on a perfect time when the people were just starting to open their stores. Sneaking their way inside the village was pretty easy until Naruto, who had a big mouth, shouted, they were almost. Almost caught.

"Well let's start buying some clothes for Naruto then we'll head to the weapon shop!" Kisame said sounding excited to go to the weapon shop

"We need something fit and great for Naruto" Deidara said

"Something not too bright" Itachi said

After 30 minutes they already bought naruto's clothes. They picked 3 orange t shirts, a sleeveless black jacket with Naruto's favorite swirl behind. And 3 plain black shorts. They also got him a pair of black ninja shoes.

"Now let's go to the weapons shop!!" Kisame said excitedly

"I need a lot~ of kunai and sebons for my puppets." Sasori said

"I need more explosion tags! Yeah !" Deidara said happily

"And you're the one who's going to pay Itachi!!" the three said while pointing Itachi. Itachi cried anime tears as he knew the three would buy many weapons

"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna buy tooo!" Naruto said excitedly jumping up and down. Itachi cried harder

"Okay let's go" Itachi said sadly

They bought plenty of weapons. The most that they bought were kunais and shurikens. Deidara bought plenty of clay and explosion tags. Kisame bought a new sword sheath.

Naruto who did not know what to buy asked help. Kisame bought Naruto a new sword. A sword which wasn't that heavy for the age of Naruto. Deidara bought Naruto his clay pouch and some clay. Sasori , who had loads of puppets, just said to Naruto to pick different kinds of weapons he wanted to equip his puppet and Itachi bought Naruto his kunai pouch and holster. Itachi bought some scrolls and books that Naruto will have to study and learn about. When the cashier asked them to pay, the three ninjas and the jinchuuriki gave the cashier a smile and happily pointed Itachi. Itachi on the other hand cried as his money was spent away.

"Well now that we have the things we need let's start training" Kisame said

"Okay so here's what we are going to teach you Naruto. Sasori will teach you puppetry and Deidara will teach you the Art of his Explosions. I will teach you ninjutsus and genjutsu while Kisame will teach you kenjutsu and taijutsu." Itachi said

"For these coming years Naruto we will train you to your limits and we will choose you as our successor." Itachi added. The four ninjas smiled as Naruto nodded in determination

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

1st and 2nd year Taijutsu and Kenjutsu

3rd and 4th year Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

5th and 6th year Art of explosions and Puppetry

7th and 8th year Akako's Training and Jiraya's Training

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

There were 5 men walking down the road. They were wearing black cloaks with color linings and also wore straw hats that covered their faces.

From left to right were Kisame, Itachi, Naruto, Sasori and Deidara

"Naruto we're almost to Konoha excited?" Deidara asked

"Yup!" Naruto grinned

"Naruto just don't show off too much" Itachi warned the hyper active ninja

"Hai nii-san" Naruto said

The boy had grown strong these past few years. He has mastered puppetry, and already had 50 strong and unique puppets. He also now mastered the Art of explosions. He mastered almost 500 techniques and his genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu were awesome. His speed could rival the Yondaime Hokage. Strength could rival Tsunade. All in all he was in the rank of elite jounin. His nii-sans were very proud of him.

His clothes also changed. He now wore an orange t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it. The vest had a red uzumaki clan swirl at the back. He wore black cargo pants and black ninja sandals.

His pouch and clay pouch were strapped to his waist while his holster was strapped to his left thigh. His large sword was strapped to his back. On his arms were seals of his top 10 puppets.

_His top ten puppets were made by him and they had special techniques and such_.

His hands also had that mouth thing that Deidara had except they were much smaller. He was about 5'3 and had fined toned muscles. The 4 hadn't changed much except for Sasori who was always inside his puppet Hiroku and Itachi now always activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Naruto remember what we taught you don't show your emotions when you have an enemy near by and also don't show off you power too much" Sasori said

"The most important thing is about not using **THAT** chakra" Kisame said.

"Hai" Naruto replied. The group suddenly stopped when they saw the gates of Konoha up ahead

"Well this is goodbye Naruto!" Itachi said

"naruto-sama please take good care of your self" Sasori said with a smile gracong his lips

"Even if I'm the leader I'm still younger than you, you don't have to really call me that Sasori-nii" Naruto said as he went to Sasori to give a hug

They said their goodbyes and went in their separate ways. . . . .

XXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto Walked into the village he was nervous yet excited. Nervous of what to say to the Hokage, and was excited because he was now officially going to start his journey as a ninja. He walked down the streets of Konoha he noticed that there were some people who stared at him with fear or curiosity.

He heard some people whisper 'That must be the kid that is with the group called Azure.' Naruto just smirked knowing that his group was getting famous in the shinobi world. Naruto was the organization's leader as for being able to beat Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara. He was known for the leader of the group because his cloak was color blue and had black linings on it. He was known as for 'The successor of the four' and as the 'Blue ghost'. Even though he was a kid he had pretty much beaten all most 20 S-class Nins. That would be including his nii-sans and others

Deciding to not waste time walking he just used shunshin and got directly inside the Hokage's room. Without wasting time he knocked out the ANBUs placed in the room. Knocking them out was a piece of cake. After that the Hokage stood shocked. In front of his table stood the S class ninja known as the, Blue Ghost.

"Why are you here?" The third said with a demanding and serious voice

"Hokage-sama please calm down. I came here to talk and stay" Naruto said. He still did not remove his hat.

"Stay? Please explain" Sarutobi asked

"Jii-san have you forgotten me?" naruto said dropping his hat to the ground. The third was frozen shock in place. The boy that was found missing now stood in front of him.

"Naruto?" The third stuttered.

"Well looks like you do still remember me!" Naruto said with a smile

"Where have you been all these years?"

"I have been to many places. But to tell you all I'll just tell you the whole story" Naruto said

Naruto told the story from the beginning up to the part where he and his nii-sans went to their separate ways. The third was speechless.

"Well since you're here that means you want to become a ninja?" Sarutobi asked while naruto nodded in approval.

"Would like it if I place you already in the jounin ranks?"

"I would like to start from the beginning. If that is so, will I still have to join the academy?" Naruto asked

"I'll just place you in this year's graduating class" The third said

"Arigato jiji-san" Naruto said bowing in respect

"Now that we settled that, I'll give you the address to your father's house." The third said

"The house is no normal house it is more like of a palace. You should go check it out" Sarutobi said

The Namikaze Household was BIG! It really was like a palace. The outside of the house stood two large metal gates. Opening it using his blood, he saw a large yard. Sakura trees were seen and bushes too. There was also a tiled path going to the main door of the house. Pushing the large wooden doors open Naruto was awed at the sight. Inside the walls were painted white and had ornate gold designs crafted all well.

There was also a human size picture of both of his parents. Naruto stared at the picture trying to feel as if the two persons on the picture were beside him. His fathers golden hair matched his but had more spikes and his mothers liking for the color orange was also the same with his.

Continuing his exploration in the Namikaze Palace he saw the living room that had the space for 30 people, it had still the same white walls with the golden carvings and had orange sofas and chairs. There he saw a LARGE television with great sound system.

The kitchen had a large refrigerator and had a medium sized table. But there was also a door that leads to the dining room that had a large table great for parties.

The kitchen had all the cooking materials known to man. And to his sadness he found a cabinet that had the label RAMEN but had nothing in it. Making a mental note 'Buy food' he left the kitchen and continued his exploration.

Going up the 2nd floor he found 20 rooms that only contained a simple bed and a bathroom inside, up the 3rd floor there was 15 rooms much larger than that of the 2nd floor. The fourth floor had 10 rooms, which had a big bed a cabinet a small television and a much bigger bathroom. Up to the last floor Naruto went. He only found 2 doors.

The first door was a wooden door which had a big swirl carved. Opening it he saw his parent's room. It was big! There was a large bed, 2 book cases, a T.V. And a room where the bathroom was found.

The 2nd door was the one which shocked him most. It was a gigantic Library. It was filled with LOTS of scrolls where it was placed in large bookcases. The bookcases were filled from top to bottom with scrolls and books.

Unsealing his stuff from his scroll making Kage Bunshins do the work Naruto went to bed hoping that class in the academy wouldn't be as boring as hell.

Read and** Review **

I just edited this chapter because I thought it was a bad beginning. I added more conversations and finally added more details to it.

Thank to all of my beloved Reviewers

You are all an inspiration. You all give me the strength to continue this story.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

_**Please review!!! . . . **_

**^_^**


	2. My New Friends

Chapter 2 – Friends

Naruto woke up 5 in the morning. Getting out of bed he made 2 shadow clones to make breakfast for him while he takes a bath and dresses up. Going to the large bathroom, the Namikaze house had, he relaxingly washed himself clean and completely dressed himself up afterwards. Only wearing his simple yellow shirt with a red spiral at the back and wore his simple black baggy shorts which stopped above his knee. He went back to his room picked up his kunai and clay pouch strapped them over to his waist and then grabbed his zanbato and securely strapped it to his back. His holster was now also strapped to his left thigh. Putting on also his shoes he went downstairs.

Going down stairs he found two busy clones running around the kitchen preparing a healthy meal for him. Getting very hungry he made another 2 clone to help cook. He lazily sat on the couch thinking that the academy would be as boring as hell. A spark of idea came into Naruto's thoughts. What if he could ask the Hokage to be the one to make the team settings? That would be great he thought with an evil laugh echoing in his head. It would be a great plan because he can figure out who-would-suit-who. Beneficial and fun to do, Naruto was getting excited. Then something clicked in his head, he really should tell the Hokage about Kyuubi. _Old man has the right to know about Kyuubi. _Calming his mind Naruto found himself in his mindscape.

"**Naruto-kun what'cha doing here?" **Kyuubi said. Yup the great feared demon was a, girl.

In the past years Naruto had known Kyuubi but he didn't fully know the information about the feared demon, so naturally he asked Kyuubi himself. Naruto still couldn't forget the day Kyuubi revealed he was a she.

**XXXXXXXX 5 years ago XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late in the afternoon Naruto was getting bored from all the silence and decided to break it. He turned to face Sasori and asked him curiously.

"Ne Sasori-niisan Why is Kyuubi so big?"

"Naruto you should ask Itachi that question because he knows more about bijuu than me" Sasori simply replied making Naruto pout.

"Itachi-niisan why do you think Kyuubi is soooo big?" Naruto asked

"It's because Kyuubi has so much chakra and power that he becomes that gigantic"

"Is Kyuubi a girl or a boy?" He asked again making everyone look at him

"Well Naruto we exactly don't know but all of us believe he is a male because of his deep hollow voice" Itachi said while the other three nodded adding to naruto's growing curiosity.

_I'm gonna ask Kyuubi later when everyone's asleep._

Later that day everyone decided to stop and camp out for the night because of the growing darkness signaling night will soon come.

Sasori gathered wood for the fire while Deidara made cooked their food and Kisame setting up camp. Itachi waiting for the fire wood. Naruto was just high above sitting on one of the many branches of the tree trying to call in on Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi. . Kyuubi. . KYUUBI!!! _Naruto said again and again as he tried to call Kyuubi

**What is it you little brat!**

_Don't yell furball it makes my head ache._

**And why would I care? I was not the one who disturbed someone's sleep!**

_Ohhh A cranky furball well I just wanted to know something about you_

**Fine! What is it?**

_Are you a male or a female?_

**I'm a girl you idiot doesn't Kyuubi sound like a girl's name to you!**

_Now that I think of it, it does sound feminish_

**See. . . I great nine-tailed demon Kyuubi am a girl and proud of it!**

_Wow how weird. The demon feared by most is a girl! Never thought of that. Kyuubi why are you so gigantic?_

**Us tailed demons are the protectors of you stupid planet. We have lived thousands of years and have seen all the rise and falls of your human race. We were created to balance this world. If the balance were broken we are the ones who are to put it back. Demons this big could be seen throughout miles and miles so we have the power to transform into humans like you or to transform to a minimum sized us.**

_Can I see? Can I see! I want to see you human form!!_

**Fine but you better change this place of yours. I don't want to get my kimono wet in this dirty sewer.**

_Okay! No more cage no more sewer and hello to paradise. Naruto said as the cage disappeared and the sewer was replaced by a beautiful flower bed._

**Now that's more like it. Kyuubi was suddenly taking human form her fur disappearing and her paws turning into hands and feet her face became more human like.**

**After a few minutes the transformation was done. A woman now stood on the exact location Kyuubi were. She had beautiful red hair flowing past her waist matching with her beautiful red eyes. Her face was like no demon, it looked like it belonged to an angel. Her skin so white, Her luscious curves, her cute pink kimono and was standing in a good 6 feet tall. She wore black heeled sandals and had anklets on both feet and also in her hands were two silver bracelets with a kanji mark for 'seal'. This beautiful woman looked like she was 20 and definitely not thousands of years old.**

_Kyuubi you look amazing! You're so beautiful! You look like an angel than a demon_

**Thank you Naruto-kun she said as she gave the cute boy a kiss on the cheek earning a cute blush on his young face.**

_Can you be my nee-chan? The young boy asked_

**Of Course naruto! But you are going to be my new little brother deal? And you have to call me by my real name ok? Naruto happily nodded**

**My name is Akako**

_Akako-neechan!! The boy gave her a big grin_

**Now for being my new little brother I am going to teach you all that I know here inside you mind every night and I am going to tell you all about our new family.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day when Kyuubi talked about the family thing still surprises him even now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You being my new brother make you the new heir to my throne.**

_How . . . can I be your . . . heir?_

**As the book states it when the tailed demon becomes too old it should have an heir to replace them and me not being to produce my rightful heir decides that you should be the one to replace my position in the world.**

_But . . . does that mean that the other tailed demons also have . . . heirs? Why would you need one anyways?_

**Yes, they should have one because as you know we are the protectors of this planet so if we die who will be the one to balance things out? As I remember ichibi was also sealed into a boy, Nibi was also sealed but in a girl, yonbi is still roaming around freely, Gobi was sealed in a girl, Rokubi and Shichibi was also sealed but Hachibi is still roaming. That was 5 years ago when you were still three I was busy trying to contact my relatives as you call them. We tailed demons are like brothers and sisters born on the same with same fate. We first met when the humans had found out about jutsus and chakra. The meeting was all about if we should not let them continue knowing about such power or if we would help them research about such things, at the end we decided to give some clans special gifts. Sharingan and Byakuggan were some of the few we gave them. Some were not doujutsus but were special characteristics such Nara's having IQ's over a hundred or Inuzuka's having a keen sense of smell and be able to understand dogs. We watched them create and learn how to use our gifts to their needs. Power that some of the gifted people here today were given by us. Later on these present years I saw a man abuse our gift and used it to fight back at us. Seeing the man abuse such power given by we planed to take back the gift we gave to him. Uchiha Madara was the man's name, he had the ultimate power of Sharingan no one has ever seen before. We came to the man and said to him that the Gods had told us that we should take away his powers. Him angry he fought back and tried to control me. In the end he won he successfully controlled me and used this power to make me go and destroy Konoha. That's one solid fact that we, the strongest demons, need a rightful, strong and responsible heir.**

_I agree and understand now why you need an heir but if I became an heir I am not immortal just like you. We humans can only live over a century._

**That is not a problem. As you know living for thousands of years we learn a lot. There was boy who had a demon sealed in him, when I asked him if it was a bijuu he said it wasn't. He had a phoenix demon sealed into him when he was kidnapped. I asked him again about the demon. He said that being with the demon for many years the demon completely merged with him making him a half breed. As I became more curious I asked him how it happened. He explained that if the demon was sealed into an innocent soul the demon becomes purified and merges with the soul of the person. The man said that the demon can now talk with him freely. These things happen quite rarely as you know the only innocent souls you could find now are the new born. And you being a new born when I was sealed makes you a pure innocent soul. When you turn 20 I will completely vanish and my power, knowledge and life span will be added to yours.**

_Aren't you going to regret dying in a body of a mortal?_

**I have seen so many and all I want is rest besides me merging with you makes me like a conscience. Being like that I can still see or hear what you see and hear. So it's like I'm dead but still around. Besides I'd like to see my little brother grow up.**

_Arigato Akako-neechan_

**So now that you accept being my heir I will personally train some of my unique jutsus.**

_Hai! Sensei_

**XXXXXXXXX Flash Back End XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remembering those important memories he smiled. Kyuubi hasn't changed a bit she still wore a kimono and was still the same sister he knew.

"Nothing nee-chan just came here to ask if you would like to go 'outside' and eat?" Naruto smiled as he hugged his sister

"Okay sure otouto I would love to go outside" Kyuubi said as she released the hug. Naruto began on performing a series of hand seals.

After Naruto and Akako talked he began on studying seals to be able to make Kyuubi his summon. After 7 months of research and his studies with Jiraiya, he began on making a special seal that can make Akako free but still bound to him. When he successfully completed it Jiraiya was very impressed and told him that he was much like his father.

"Ka ka Tamashii: Kai" He said as red chakra began leaking out of him and started to take form. A few seconds later Kyuubi now stood there happy on being free again.

This technique also made Kyuubi a summon for Naruto. Naruto was so happy when he heard that even when they will completely merge he could still call her out and see her again. For Akako she silently prayed to god thanks that even though sealed in a boy she could still roam around because she could train naruto even though when she is outside.

"Akako-nee I called you out here to discuss about some things." Naruto said seriously making Akako also serious

"Should we tell Jiji about you?" Naruto asked as they sat on the couch

"We should tell the hokage about this or else he would think that we are hiding something"

"You're right. But when do we tell him?" Naruto said as he went into thinking pose.

"Later would be a good idea" Akako said as Naruto nodded

A sudden knock came on the door Naruto walked to the door and opened it seeing the 3rd was there smiling and waving at naruto. Naruto welcomely opened the door for the hokage to enter.

"Morning jiji" Naruto happily greeted

"Morning naruto just came by and check if you are done cleaning up"

The third replied

"Kage bunshins are really useful aren't they" naruto said with a foxy smile

"I have already informed your sensei about you. Your class is with Umino Iruka"

"Jiji I have something to tell you. You see Kyuubi's here" Naruto said as he looked at the back, there Akako was standing smiling widely.

"Naruto you have a lot to explain to me" The third said while looking at the teens and so they walked to the living room and began storytelling.

"That's all you need to know for now jiji" Naruto said while telling how Kyuubi got out because of his new seal

_You are turning out to be much like your father naruto_ the hokage thought _but your still hiding your true power and strength to us_

"That was long otouto I'm hungry!" Akako said as she went to the dining room and ate like there was no tomorrow. Of course the clones went back to cooking. The scene was funny to look at Akako the great demon was eating so fast that she looked like she practically inhaled the food. On the background were 4 clones running here and there fastly cooking food for Akako. This scene made naruto and sarutobi sweat drop.

"Naruto . . . here's your allowance until you become genin" Sarutobi handed a small envelope to him

"Thanks Jiji"

"I have to get going my arch enemy is waiting at my table so naruto Good Luck and Goodbye" Sarutobi said turning back going to the door he was stopped

"Ne, jiji I wanna make a bet with you!" Naruto said with a smile saying I-know-something-you-don't

"And what will it be??" Sarutobi got curious about the bet

"I bet that I can find a way to make your 'arch enemy go away'" he smiled wider making sarutobi more curious

"Ohh and what will the price be?" Sarutobi asked

"If I win I will help on making the teams up and If you win I will not eat ramen for a month deal" naruto said as he extended his hand to sarutobi. They shook hands and signaled deal. Then suddenly naruto broke into a loud laughter.

"Jiji One way to solve your problem with paperwork is by using Kage bunshin. I mean hey when you make a Kage bunshin it only not helps you but you can also gather all the information it knows making work easy like a piece of cake right?" Naruto said making the 3rd hokage nearly faint thinking

_Why did I not think about that!!! Uhh Naruto you're a genius, an angel fallen from the sky, a mighty savior… Minato your kid is definitely like you and Kushina._

"Naruto you're a GENUIS!" Sarutobi said as he made two clones and told them to go to the office and finish all paperwork and then he hugged Naruto like he saw heaven.

"Cant. . . Breathe. . . . Jiji" Naruto wheezed out trying to pull the old man away

"Thank you naruto. Now that I have so much time I could spend some quality bonding with konohamaru and Naruto you win the deal after the exams come to me directly and we will sort them out okay?" Naruto nodded as he waved goodbye to Sarutobi.

Walking to the kitchen naruto saw 4 very tired clones with a very happy and full Kyuubi. Naruto sitting down on the many chairs that the table was surrounded a large bowl of special ramen was in front of him. He happily said 'Itadakimasu!' and began on eating his favorite food.

"Naruto why was the hokage here?" Akako said as she got off her chair and began on collecting all the dirty plates on the table.

"He was (slurp) going to give me (slurp) allowance until the exams (slurp slurp)" he replied

"And I (slurp) helped him about his (slurp) paperwork problem by telling him that (Slurp slurp) kagebunshin is the solution to it. I will also now (slurp) help him on deciding on the team making." Naruto added as he slurped all the soup down.

"Ne Akako-chan you ate a lot today your going to get fat if you continue on eating that many" Naruto said as Kyuubi looked at him angrily

"Hey at least I'm not eating the same thing almost like everyday!"Akako backfired at him

"hey! ramen is the food of Gods and It's cheap and tastes great!" naruto said as he got ready to leave

"Yeah yeah whatever" Akako rolled her eyes

"Well I'm going you can come if you want but if you don't wanna come just stay here and don't go outside!" Naruto said as he shut the door close

"I'm coming" Akako said as she finished washing the dishes and ran after naruto. Catching up to him she said bye and went back inside the seal

_Now all I need to know is where the academy is _Naruto thought

**Ummmm. . . Naruto don't you see the sign 'Academy 1 kilometer away north'** Akako stated with a sweat drop as Naruto laughed embarrassingly and then ran towards North

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the classroom everyone was quiet except two girls Ino and Sakura

"Ino get away from sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled at the blond girl

"Sakura you're the one who should stay away!!" Ino said as she pushed the girl back.

"You two get back to your seats. A new student is going to sit there" the teacher said

"But Iruka-sensei the exams are coming soon!! Shouldn't new student start at the first year it's definitely unfair!!"Ino stated as the others nodded in agreement

"Well he is special, we will wait for him to come and then we will start class" Mizuki said

Suddenly a boy was there standing in front of all of them. The girls started to blush thinking he was as cool as Sasuke. While the boys just looked at the boy thinking how he got there in front without them knowing.

"Um . . . is this Umino Iuka's class??" the boy asked

"Oh so you are the new student!" Iruka said going to the boy

"Here's the letter Jiji told me to give you, the old man hokage said that you should come to his office later afternoon something to discuss about the teams" the boy said with a smile as he handed the scroll. The students gasped in surprise the boy had just called the most powerful man in the village 'old man'. Iruka just smiled no one could dare call the hokage 'old man' except his grandson and Naruto.

"Well naruto good to see you again. 8 years since I last you, I was genin back then and always saw you near the hokage" Iruka smiled brightly as he ruffled naruto's hair. The class' eyes grew wide. The new student lived here when young but left 8 years and returned just now. Being close to the Hokage he was allowed to join their class. Some students glared at him because he got special treatment from the hokage of the village

"Iruka-nii still chasing the cat from hell?" Naruto said

"No more just a regular teacher in the academy. You grew up in the past years ne Naruto?" Iruka said while Naruto nodded

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto he will be joining us from today" Iruka said

"Well let's start. Naruto you will sit in between hinita and sasuke. Please raise your hands to show where Naruto will be seated" Iruka stated as two students rose up their hands. Naruto smilingly went to his seat

"Hi I'm uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you can call me naruto"

"Hi-hina-hinata Hyuu-ga ni-nice- to -me-me-meet -yo-u" Hinata shyly stuttered

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied coldly while naruto looked at him confused but just happily smiled at him

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and faced away

"Nothing teme just put your mask on tight" Naruto said as he widely smiled while sasuke glared at him

"..."

"Ne, Hinata don't hyuugas and uchiha's have doujutsus?" Naruto asked hinata nodded

"Those are Sharingan and Byakugan. Byakugan who can see chakra and has a vision of 360 degrees. Sharingan who can copy techniques such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu." Naruto said

"Ha-Hai" Hinata said

"You seem to know a lot Naruto" Sasuke said

"Of course! In the past 8 years I was gone I studied everything and got taught by my nii-sans"Naruto said

"Who are your nii-sans?" Sasuke asked

"You'll know one soon" Naruto said while facing the other way

_What is he talking about I don't know anyone else outside the village _Sasuke thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Class ended and the teachers had already dismissed the students. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left in the classroom fixing up their things. Naruto was about to go when he asked

"Ne, Sasuke have you ever thought about not having revenge?? Have you ever thought what your mother would've felt if she saw you trying to kill your brother??" Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes

". . . .You Don't know anything" Sasuke whispered

"Have you ever thought that Itachi would be feeling the same. Lonely and sad??" Naruto asked

"Have you ever thought that if you and Itachi die the Uchiha Clan line will die with you??" Naruto said Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He never had thought about that.

"I'm going to confess Sasuke. I was with your brother these past 8 years and do you know what he always talked about?? He always talked about you. He was always worried about you. Who would take care of you? Who will help you in your training? Who will be with you all the time?" Naruto said Sasuke was really shocked

"He always cared Sasuke. He never really meant to kill your clan someone else did but Itachi-nii was blamed for it." Naruto said as grabbed a scroll out of his pocket. He gave the scroll to the Shocked Sasuke and said

"Here this is a letter for you from Itachi. He said I should really give it to you he said it would make things more clear for you" Naruto then left to let the Uchiha have some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto do you think that Sasuke will take it the good way?**

_I hope so. If it does I'll ask Itachi-nii to come visit and have a reunion with his little brother_ Naruto thought in reply

**You know that boy Sasuke he's just masking out his pain and happiness right??**

_Yeah._

Naruto walked home quietly for the most thinking how he could help sasuke. A spark of idea came into his mind. He could help sasuke train. There was a lot of jutsus in the library at home he could use that. Running excitedly back home he quickly went up stairs and opened the door to the library.

**You know Naruto you should start with maybe a Crank or Drank jutsu **Akako suggested

_A katon jutsu would be nice don't you think??_

**Yes, Uchiha's are naturally good at fire techniques**

With that naruto made two kage bunshins and began to rummage through the books and scrolls on the shelves. Time passed and the books and scrolls that he found began to pile up. He sat down next to the pile and began to read each one as so did the clones. Time passed again as Naruto read the pile of books and scrolls. He then found 3 good techniques suited for sasuke to learn. They were called **Katon: Ryuu Kami Kaen , Katon: Sankai Gokkakyu no Jutsu, Raiton Sou No Te ** The first jutsu is a small fireball but it is as hot as a meteor ball. The Second jutsu is about creating three great fireballs in different directions at the same time. The last jutsu wasn't exactly a Katon jutsu but it was a Lightning based jutsu. It would make anything you touch with your hands shocked. Two were B ranks and the other one was a C rank. Sasuke would be happy that there are new techniques he would learn.

**XXXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke went back to his home shortly after the confession of Naruto. He took his bath and ate his meal in silence. Many thoughts were in his mind right now and he had a special letter to read later. As he went to his room he took the letter and went to his bed and sat down. He started to open the scroll as he wondered what Itachi wrote to him.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sasuke I have lots of things I want to say to you. First I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I know I shouldn't had left you behind but you're still kid and I don't want you getting hurt while hunter nins try to hunt me down. It wasn't really my fault sasuke. The one who killed the clan was Shisui, he said that he wanted to know his true potential so he killed them all. I being the one to stop them had to kill him. I'm sorry Sasuke I know how sad it is to loose our family. The second that I wanted to tell you is about you hating me. I know you still must be mad and I completely understand. But I don't want to fight you Sasuke you're the only family I have left and I wouldn't want to be all alone. When I finished on stopping shisui I was forced to leave and had to leave you alone but remember this Sasuke when I was here on the outside world all I thought is you. I am very worried when I first left all I thought were. Who was going to take care of you? Were you going to be okay? Who will help you train? I was very worried.I love you sasuke and always has and I wish you'll start to see the light again. Third is about Naruto. He was still 5 when we found him. We found him beaten up nearly dead outside of Konoha. We decided that he would have been better off if he came along with us. When we chose that he would come along with us I thought of bringing you too but also thought that you would still be mad. Sasuke, Naruto's a king boy but I warn you don't get on his bad side. In these past years we trained him so that he could achieve his goal and become Hokage. Sasuke don't force him to tell who his nii-sans are and anything about him. He'll tell you eventually. Sasuke It's hard for Naruto to get many friends because of a 'special condition' so I hope that you would try and make friends with him. I will try and visit there sometimes. Don't worry when I visit you'll then know who are Naruto's other nii-sans._

_-Uchiha Itachi-_

Sasuke reread everything for three times. Shocked to know his cousin was the traitor, Guilt at accusing Itachi something he had not done, Surprised to how Itachi felt, Happy to know he'll visit, and Curious about Naruto. Many emotions were mixed up Sasuke right now but he knew one thing his body seemed to feel lighter. His sadness was going away happiness being the one to replace. He knew his relatives are right now in heaven rejoicing. Happy about knowing his brother was not the one who did the massacre. Happy to know that he would be able to drop his mask off once in a while. He laid back on his bed thinking about what Itachi said about naruto. Naruto was still like a mysterious person to sasuke even what Itachi said but like every person needs a second chance. Tomorrow he would try to make friends like what Itachi-nii told him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto spent his all afternoon in the library he looked out the window. Much to his surprise it was already evening. The moon and stars shined brightly in the night sky. He closed the scroll he was reading and walked silently out of the library. He looked around and frowned it was quite lonely on having such a big house for only one person. He went upstairs and went inside the overly large bathroom and took a relaxing hot bath. After relaxing in the hot springs he dressed up in his comfortable pajamas and went inside his big room to sleep. Sleeping lightly he dreamt about his brothers and how they were doing.

**XXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early in the morning Sasuke woke up seeing the bright sun had already risen. He did the usual thing he did in the morning. First he did his morning exercises consisting of push ups, curl ups, jumping jacks and 2 kilometer runs. After finishing his morning exercise he went in the bathroom and had a hot bath refreshing his body and cleaning up. He went to his room to get dressed up and then went to the kitchen and ate his breakfast. While eating his thoughts suddenly remembered, his whole family happily eating their breakfast together. He shook the thought out and continued eating his meal. Finally he put on his holster and pouch with his ninja shoes. He went outside, closed the door to his house and headed to the academy.

**XXXXXXXXX Normal POV XXXXXXXXXXX**

The school bell rung once again. School started the student were already inside either talking with each other or just studying or sleeping. Naruto was the one who first came in the classroom. As students came Naruto made some friends. Nara Shikamaru is a lazy boy but behind that attitude he is very smart and is very good at planning strategies. Aburame Shino is a very silent boy, like to gather information from his kikai bugs. Seemed to be very great in getting information and scouting. Akimichi Chouji very fat boy but don't judge him. Although he seems to be fat it's really just muscle and his large bones making him strong, great in taijutsu. Inuzuka Kiba really loud boy and his small partner akamaru seemed to be great in tracking. Hyuuga Hinata who was a kind pretty shy girl that always blushes when a boy comes sooo nears to her. To Naruto this was the best day ever, he had new friends and he also started to have a first crush. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka was the last two girls he had made friends because of all the fighting and the shouting they caused. He now just had to make friends with Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for now READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

Excuse me people Sorry for the inconvenience this is not a chapter!!

Now please I have 2 things to announce

1st : POLL

Team sensei

Anko:

Jiraiya:

Asuma:

Hayate:

Genma:

Izumo:

Ibiki:

Some OC:

If you have any other Character please do tell. Okay!! Vote Now on the 4th chapter the teams will be placed:

Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke(GOOD), Hinata, Shino/Shikamaru (you decide)

Team 8 : Ino, Chouji, Shino/Shikamaru, Sakura/Kiba

Team 9: Lee, Neji, Tenten, and the one who's not placed on the others.

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL HELP ME ON MAKING THE STORY BETTER!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3 – Dreams

**POLL**

Team sensei

Anko: 6

Jiraiya: 5

Asuma: 1

Hayate: 1

Genma: 2

Izumo: 1

Ibiki: 3

Itachi: 3

I got some votes from my friends who I asked 

Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke (GOOD), Hinata, Shino - 3

Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke (GOOD), Hinata, Shikamaru - 4

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO VOTE! ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAMS WILL BE ANNOUNCED  
**

The bell rang signaling it is already dismissal. The students got their things packed up and started leaving. Naruto on the other hand was snoring in his desk not planning to wake up so another person made the honor to wake him up. With a light punch on the back of the head Naruto jerked right up and stood. Sasuke just smirked seeing the face of the idiot standing before him.

"Oi! Sasuke don't do that I was busy doing something" Naruto said

"And what were you busy doing? Sleeping is my guess. Class has ended dobe" Sasuke calmly said

"Okay how about we go somewhere teme?" Naruto asked looking up the boy who just nodded

The duo got their things and moved out of the classroom walking on the hallway. The girls who walked past them said 'hi' or would ask a date from the two. Some just blushed and waved hi and others just immediately clung up on them. The two got annoyed and pried them away of their personnel. The girls started to form a group and started chasing them. Running the two looked around for some place to hide when suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder and told them to come with. With no other choice they followed the mystery person and walked away from the group of screaming banshees.

After walking for about 20 minutes they stopped to see a medium sized clearing that had some various wild flowers. On the middle quietly sitting was Shikamaru and Shino. Glad and excited to see his new friends Naruto ran to them and sat down too.

Sasuke on the other hand was still wondering who brought them here so he looked around and then he found shy Hinata.

"So you're the one who brought us here?" Hinata meekly replied a nod

"Thanks Hinata" Sasuke said surprising the poor girl to her soul Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to say 'thanks'

"You're welcome Sasuke-san" Hinata murmured softly

And with that Sasuke started walking to Naruto. Silently thinking and asking himself why he said thanks. Shrugging it off him continued walking and just sat down next to naruto.

"Hey Sasuke wanna eat hinata-chan made some cake?!" Naruto said

"Okay thanks" Sasuke said grabbing a plate. Shikamaru and shino being the observant one watched as Sasuke ate the cake. Shikamaru then asked some strange questions

"So sasuke something new happened?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"…….no" Sasuke said as he put a piece of cake in his mouth and chewed it slowly

"Got some good news lately?" Shikamaru asked again only getting a shrug from Sasuke

"You seem to be kinda different today something happen?" Sasuke only looked at him and kinda just glared a little and went back into eating the cake

Naruto on the other side was just calmly eating while talking a little with hinita and shino. Not caring about what the two was talking about because he wasn't the kind of person to be rude to interrupt a talk.

"Oi dobe shouldn't we go somewhere else?" Sasuke asked

"Let's stay here I want to chat with the others" Naruto said in a demanding voice while sasuke merely nodded not wanting to see what Itachi called as Naruto's dark side

Shikamaru just got a new problem. First his problem was about why Sasuke seems to be acting strange and he was still solving it and now he had another problem to solve. Why is it that the top student of the class was scared and completely obeyed the new mystery student? Huh all the problems in the world it is so. . Troublesome. . To solve them.

Hinata watched amazed as the top student of the class completely obeyed the new student. She watched as Sasuke gave a scared look at naruto before sitting down again and moving completely still. As she heard naruto talk a little while ago she immediately noticed the change in voice of naruto it seemed deep and serious, sexy and demanding too. Thinking all of these thoughts she looked at the blonde boy and saw a great leader in him and knew on that day she would see that great leader be the next Hokage, leading Konoha to greatness. She blushed upon thinking this. She was already attracted to the boy even though he was still a mystery.

Shino was shocked but still kept the unreadable face on. Sasuke was known as a prodigy, rookie of the year and mostly as the last Uchiha. Here he saw now that boy completely ordering the orders of an equal and his bugs noticed a quick flare of fear in him. This Naruto person is most intriguing.

Deciding to try and get more information from Naruto, Shikamaru laid down looking at the blue cloudless sky. As he relaxed while watching the clouds slowly move he looked at Naruto and said.

"Sooo Naruto what have you been doing while you weren't here in the village?" Seeing the look at naruto's eyes, Shikamaru quietly wondered at how Naruto came to be.

"Well. . . . While I was away from the village I traveled with my 4 brothers and was taught and also trained. . . "Naruto said with a far out look.

"If you were taught and also trained why didn't you just join the exams except of going to class?" Shikamaru

"Well. . . . I just wanted to know who the ones in my batch were and I also was given a very serious mission from Jiji" Naruto said as he gave out a yawn

"Oi Naruto how many jutsus do you know anyways?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the blonde haired boy

"Well I know some small jutsus some big ones too. But I also like to do kenjutsu and some taijutsu" Naruto said as he slowly took out the sword from his back.

"This sword is built from 2 fangs.1 fang being mine and the other one belonging to my special friend. For me it's as light as any sword could be but for you it would a really hard challenge of holding my sword even for a few seconds." Naruto said as he motioned Sasuke to take hold of it.

As sasuke took hold of it his whole body immediately felt heavy. His hands trembled as he struggled to lift up the sword more. The ground beneath his feet began to crack feeling the pressure. Sasuke then felt very tired and at the very moment the sword slipped from his hands. The grounds shaken from the impact. Dust covered the air, few minutes later it went away. Shino's sunglasses was now about to fall off, Shikamaru stood up shockingly as the sword almost dropped onto him, Hinata's knees weakened as she saw the impact that happened to the ground. Sasuke on the other hand was gasping and eyes widened in shock. Naruto just sighed as he saw the small but deep crater in front of him.

_This always happened from time to time. The first time it happened was when he first let Kisame take a look at his new sword. In excitement and sheer awe Kisa-nii grabbed the sword from his hand, in the end the small but deep crater was seen the first time. The hilt of the sword was the only thing that could be seen. Naruto and Kisame then tried to get it out but only failed. Finally Naruto remembered that chakra string could hold onto a weapon and control it so . . . he tried it to his sword. Successfully taking it out from the ground Naruto took the hilt and then proceeded_

_On talking to Kisame about how he should not touch his sword. _

He then proceeded on making a single chakra string from his forefinger. Not noticing the presence around he just continued what he was doing slowly attaching the string to the sword and letting the chakra completely cover around the sword. With a twitch of his middle finger the blade of the sword was slowly shown. As Naruto saw that the blade was beginning to show he immediately walked to the sword and grabbed the hilt pulling it out completely. Strapping the sword back into his back he just sighed and turned around. And then that's when he completely realized he had company.

Hinata was shocked from the whole thing. She had activated her byakugan. She saw as Naruto made a line of chakra from his fore finger and making it to the hilt of the sword. The chakra completely covered the sword as it made contact. She was amazed by such a great display of chakra control.

Shino was now thinking Naruto as a spy. Why? Because this mysterious blond boy just suddenly popped out of nowhere and joined their graduating class. He then said he was close to the hokage but he left the village in the age of 5. He then also said he has trained all this time before he came back to Konoha. Finally he just brought a sword that was sooo heavy it created a crater and he just used a technique that was not seen anywhere here in konoha.

Sasuke was now more confused. He was now starting to see how much powerful the dobe in front of him was. But he also knew that this thing was only the tip of the ice berg for him. He started thinking of what his older brother suggested: BE FRIENDS WITH HIM. Right now that really sounds like a good idea

Naruto just gasped. They weren't supposed to see that! They weren't supposed to see anything even know anything about him _Oh just great! Good going Naruto know they'll think you are a spy . . . What am I going to do!?_

_Help me nee-chan. _

_**It's your fault. Even by now you still don't use your brain before you do something. It's your problem you solve it **_

_You're so mean nee-chan_

Focusing and thinking hard he just came up for an excuse

"Um. . . . Uhhh" Naruto said. Right now he just wanted to bang his head to the ground saying stupid

"What. ... Was that?" Sasuke asked getting out of trance

"That was uhhhh . . . nothing perfectly nothing . . . . ." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"We saw what you did Naruto and we want an explanation!" Shikamaru demandingly said

"Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata managed to say even though she was lightheaded.

"Uhhhh . . . . . . . jiji help me ahh come on I helped you this morning!" Naruto shouted in the heavens above.

In the hokage's room

"You are on your own Naruto it's your problem" the hokage said with a sigh as he looked closely at the crystal ball

"Jiji Traitor!" Naruto said falling to his knees crying anime tears

"Just tell the truth Naruto-san or we will need to use force" Shino said with a stern commanding voice.

"Uhhhh . . . I can't really tell you now because I made it a promise not tell my true identity and I promised it to hokage-jiji" Naruto said as he sat crossed legs.

"In return how about I train you sometimes" Naruto said looking at the four of them

"I miss training with my nii-sans" Naruto added

"You train us! We are of the same age! Why would we want you to train us" Sasuke said pissed off

"We are of the same age, yes. Same strength, experience and knowledge NO! You should listen well I wont repeat this. Since I was 5 I was trained to my limits. I was trained by 6 persons that are of kage level and beyond. Being trained since that age normally I surpassed them. I defeated them in their specialties. Especially my 4 nii-sans" Naruto said getting angry but calmly trying to relax. At this statement all Sasuke could do was gawk. Silently understanding the hidden message 'I defeated your brother'.

"Sooo who wants to join training!?" Naruto happily shouted as if he didn't just say anything before because of this they face planted.

"You know I think you have a problem in the brain stupid" Sasuke whispered under his breath

"Uhhh training is troublesome but there's nothing to do than sleep and watch the clouds so I'll just join." Shikamaru said lying down again. Naruto just sweat dropped. This guy is as lazy as a rock. Well that's going to change

"I would like to join too Naruto-san" Shino said with a nod of his head

"Ummm if it's okay with you I'll join too Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered looking down at the ground hiding her upcoming blush

"Tch. Fine" Sasuke said

"Okay let's start training tomorrow after class. WE have a LOT to do. How about let's start with a complete introduction of ourselves. Name, Age, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Training schedules, Specialization." Naruto said "I'll go first next would be gloomy boy"

"Naruto Uzumaki. 13 years old. I have many likes mostly ramen and kicking some bad guys ass! Dislikes I have a list of those but mostly pervert, baddies and waiting. Hobbies . . . . Training Schedule complicated and specialization none." Naruto said

"Specialization none?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes none as in I have no specialization" Naruto said grinning back "gloomy boy next"

"Uchiha Sasuke.13 years old. Likes none dislikes everything hobbies training schedule none and specialization taijutsu" sasuke said with a frown "okay . . . . Lazy ass next!" Naruto said pointing the boy

"Mendoukse na. Nara Shikamaru. 13 years old. I like sleeping and watching the clouds. I dislike troublesome things. Hobbies sleeping, watching the clouds and playing go. Schedule I train with my dad every time he wants to train. Specialization don't know maybe genjutsu or ninjutsu" he said with a sigh "Hyuuga your next then after you will be bug boy"

"Hyuuga hinata. I am currently 12. I like flowers and making new kinds of ointments. I dislike people who look down on others and people who think others just pull them down. I dislike people who make others sad or cry and people who force others to do what they don't like to do. My hobby is pressing flowers. Specialization is taijutsu. Schedule is every morning I spar with my cousin." The girl said in a very soft and low voice

"Aburame Shino. . . . . . . ." He only said

"Sooo main thing is you guys don't have enough training and you still don't have specializations. We have a lot to work on!" Naruto turning his back from them "My dream is to become the Hokage of this village and then become the strongest shinobi in the whole world" He said facing them.

Smiling sasuke stood up and said "My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan and the military police"

Shino turned to face all of them and said "My dream is to become the greatest clan head of the Aburame"

"My dream is to become the greatest medic and to change what the hyuuga's are today" She said this time with confidence

"My dream is to live a simple life and to be the Head of Intelligence and Defense in Konoha" Shikamaru said in a surprisingly not lazy tone

"Our bonds with one another makes us stronger. Our dreams make us strive more." Naruto said

"Love makes us sane and Hope makes us rise from ground" Hinata said

"Courage helps us face obstacles in the way." Sasuke said

"Intelligence helps us decide what is right and wrong. Calmness helps us think straight" Shikamaru said

All of them stood there facing one another. This time they were not anymore what they used to be because starting from now on they were now the persons who were inside them, their true selves.

R R Next Chapter: The New Us, Training Begins

E e

A V

D i

e e

A w

N

d


	4. Puzzling Puzzles?

**Chapter 4: Puzzling Puzzles?**

THE POLL IS STILL ON, VOTE NOW!

**Team sensei**

_**Anko: 6**_

_**Jiraiya: 5**_

_**Asuma: 1**_

_**Hayate: 1**_

_**Genma: 2**_

_**Izumo: 1**_

_**Ibiki: 3**_

_**Itachi: 3**_

**TEAMS:**

_**Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke(GOOD), Hinata, Shino/Shikamaru (you decide)**_

_**Team 8 : Ino, Chouji, Shino/Shikamaru, Sakura/Kiba**_

_**Team 9: Lee, Neji, Tenten, and the one who's not placed on the others.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4- Puzzling Puzzles?

Early in the morning, the academy was expecting the same thing to happen. Students come in and the class becomes noisier. Sakura and Ino race inside the classroom and then fight over something. But today was different. Today the entire academy was shocked to its core. Today is the day that everything was quiet. (cue black bird: AHOOO~ AHOOO~~)

Shikamaru who always says that taking tests or answering questions are troublesome to do, now shows excitement in learning. He answers the tests that are given to him by Iruka.

Hinata, known to be the very shy, now spoke up. The stuttering stopper and her annoying jacket was no where to be seen. Seeing her wear a fitting purple shirt made the boys blush. The girls started to get annoyed at the new Hinata.

Shino the stoic and quiet one. Now talks with his seatmate (who is utterly shocked but happy). He talks a lot more and now and then gives a small laugh that makes everyone *except Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru* scared. Believe it or not, Iruka now has a phobia because of him.

Naruto the newest student who is completely unknown and is expected to be great and very advanced, now acted like a brainless idiot. He shouted a lot more. Picked fights with Kiba or Sasuke now and then. When asked to answer something all he does is smile and then he laughs at the question saying that 'This is so stupid' finally he sits down and sleeps. Iruka had to shout at him over and over again just to get his attention.

Sasuke the last Uchiha and known to have the biggest head in the class suddenly decided to deflate his humungous head. Now acting more friendly and socialized, Sasuke dropped the 'emo' mask. Smiling now and then he looked more easily talked to. But his attitude didn't change when it came to his fan girls especially to Sakura and Ino. He wasn't totally harsh. Keyword **TOTALLY.**

Five students suddenly changing personalities was quite a shock for the graduating batch. Well maybe it was a good change for them but still it is quite a shocker. (poor poor Iruka)

xxxxxLUNCH BREAKxxxxx

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata was sitting and talking about the upcoming training when suddenly Sakura came in and intruded.

"Sasuke-kun~~~~ will you go out with me?" Sakura said while battling her eyelashes like crazy.

"Does your eye hurt? Don't you have memory space in your brain? I just said my answer to you this morning. I said no. cant you understand a simple NO?" Sasuke said then turned around to face Naruto and Hinata

"Hey guys how about we grab something to eat?" Sasuke said. His eyes showing

"Yea sure, how bout you Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while trying to compress a laugh

"Well since we are going to grab something to eat why not invite Shikamaru and Shino-san to come with us?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura was now growling with anger.

"It would be fun to hang with you guys" Shikamaru said while Shino nodded.

"Well let's go" Naruto said as the three of the stood up and left while Shino and Shikamaru followed behind.

'_Why is that Hinata surrounded by boys? I know she has a nice body but she isn't that beautiful! Someday someday I'll be the one with those boys…..' Sakura thought as she growled even louder scaring off some of her classmates._

The group was laughing so hard that people around them looked at them like they were crazy. Naruto trying to imitate Sakura's voice said to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~~~~ will you go out with me?" Naruto said while imitating Sakura's battling eyelashes. Sasuke was red with embarrassment

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily as he tried to fight the blush. The group laughed louder and harder. Heck Shino laughed like crazy.

"Hahahaha. . . you should've ha . . ve seen your . . fa . ce Hahahaha. . ." Hinata said while laughing

"Ha ha ha . . ." Naruto tried to stop laughing

"All the laughing we did made me hungry, I'm coming RAMEN!" Naruto said. The others sweat dropped as they watched naruto run at full speed to Ichirak's

"Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto said as he took a seat with a wide grin.

"Well well aren't you pumped up so much Naruto?" Teuchi said with a hearty laugh

"1 Miso for me jiji-san" Naruto grinned. Teuchi giving a thumbs up

"Naruto you dobe!" Sasuke said as he came in the stall breathing deeply

"Umm sasuke? You run too slow!" Naruto said

"You're the one who runs so fast!"Sasuke shouted standing up

"Well I guess I need to improve your guys speed" Naruto smiled

"ughhhhh . ." Sasuke said as he sat down and banged his head to the table. Naruto laughed at him

"Na . . naru . .naruto!" Hinata whispered as she came in the stall just like Sasuke

After a while Shino and Shikamaru came in with no trace of sweat. The two just walked going to Ichirakus. (Shikamaru thought it would be troublesome to run and catch up)

"Hmph you guys are too slow!" Naruto said as he finished his second bowl of ramen. "1 special ramen Jiji!" Naruto shouted excitedly

Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes was as huge as dinner plates. Watching Naruto eat made them sick. They didn't have the energy to yell at him anymore.

"Naruto . . you dobe" Sasuke said while naruto smiled innocently

The group ate slowly except for Naruto. They constantly shouted at Naruto telling him to slow down or else. . . Naruto who didn't like the or else part just followed their orders.

"Hmmmm that was some good Ramen" Shino said as he stood up

" class starts in 20 minutes, we have to go now or we'll be late." Shikamaru said as he put his pay on the table so did Shino and Sasuke

"Naruto-kun lets go!" Hinata said as she followed the others

"You go first! I'll catch up" Naruto said as he tried to find his money.

_Where did I put it!_

_**In your back pocket naruto akako said**_

Putting his money on the table and shouting good bye to Teuchi-san Naruto walked out of the stall. A windmill shuriken flew by. Naruto immediately puffed on his blue coat.

_An attacker. naruto thought. Growling inside_

_**Naruto stay calm! Akako reminded him**_

Now wearing his famous blue coat naruto's face was clearly hidden. Facing the direction where the windmill shuriken came from naruto saw an anbu. Wearing a half tiger mask, the attacker was standing on a pole. Jumping down and running at full speed at Naruto he pulled out a dagger. Naruto ,who saw it was poisonous, took out some of his senbon. Releasing the senbons at the anbu naruto quickly formed chakra strings. Shocked to see a technique like that the anbu couldn't quickly react until the last second. 2 hits, one on the right shoulder and the other one on the left arm. With one twitch of the middle finger the two senbons spun as if drilling into the shoulder and arm. The pain the anbu felt let the ninja in a moment of weakness. One step of naruto's left foot the ground broke and shattered. A crack was now done.

_Such amazing abilities the anbu thought_

_Taijutsu is my only hope. If I use ninjutsu I will attract more people. Naruto said as he looked left and right._

_A group of people had started gathering. This is not good. Genjutsu might work but it would be hard for me to do._

_**Use your sword Naruto akako suggested**_

_That would be too much. I'll just knock this guy out and disappear like the wind_

Naruto ,seeing the anbu stand up and pull out another windmill shuriken, ran full speed. He kicked the anbu on the lower abdomen. The windmill shuriken was released from the grasp of the anbu. With a chakra powered punch naruto punched him on the chest making it hard to breathe. The anbu fell to the floor. Naruto disappeared in thin air with no traces.

XXXXXXXX

The group was walking slowly to the academy when the ground shook. The group immediately stopped.

"Guys don't you think Naruto ran into some trouble? He should be here right now" Hinata said in a worried tone

"Maybe you are correct Hinata-san" Shino said while raising an eyebrow

"Lets go back and get him. He probably left his wallet or money in his house, typical dobe" Sasuke said turning around and going back to the direction they just walked.

"I see people gathering over there!" Hinata shouted, byakugan eyes revealed. She was clearly worried

The group ran and spotted a crowd of people gathering. Shikamaru looking around trying to find Naruto, found him in an alley

"Naruto why are you here?" Shikamaru asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Ughhhh….I wanted to avoid the crowd that was gathering." Naruto replied, this made shikamaru even more curious.

Sasuke who was also curious asked the people who was gathered in the area.

"Hey, what happened here?" Sasuke asked a man who was standing there in the crowd

"An anbu and a man fought. The people who got here earlier said that the famous Blue ghost was the one that anbu fought with." The man whispered to Sasuke

"Why did they say that the man was the blue ghost?" he tried to get more info

"The man was seen wearing a blue coat with black linings just like what the Blue ghost wears. The man even escaped from the fight by disappearing like the wind."

"Hmmm . . . Is the anbu alive?" Sasuke asked curios about the well being the anbu

"I don't know" The man then walked away going back to his normal doings

"Sasuke-kun let's go!" Hinata shouted while waving her hands in the air.

With a grunt Shikamaru left not very pleased with the little information he got. Walking towards the group Shikamaru tried to piece together all the information he got. An anbu and a man fought. The attacker known as the Blue ghost. That earthquake was made by the blue ghost? Why whould the blue ghost be inside Konoha? How could have he gotten in? If the anbu fought the blue ghost, why wasn't there any back up? How could have the Hokage not know this? And to top all of this. When this 'fight' happened where did naruto go? Why did he end up in the alley way? Ughhhh. This is getting more troublesome than he expected.

Walking with the others the group was silent. Questions was running through their minds. Shikamaru was trying to solve this big problem. Sasuke tried to listen to more gossip murmuring from the villagers. Shino gathered his bugs for information. Hinata who kept thinking where Naruto went this whole time. Naruto who was as nervous as hell tried to keep it cool.

XXXX time skip. After dismissal. Meeting placeXXXX

"The blue ghost" Hinata whispered to herself "How could he have gotten in?" she added

"S class criminal. Leader of the group known as Azure" Shino said out loud "A very deadly person"

Naruto, who was listening, became nervous. Breathing heavily Naruto thought of an activity. Tree climbing! Light bulb

"Well guys! To start your training let's start with your charka control" Naruto grinned

"I'm sure Hinata-chan has great charka control" Naruto said. Hinata blushing at the compliment.

"That's why I need the rest of you to catch up and level up to Hinata-chan's level. Chakra control is very important. The better control you have the better you can perform and execute jutsus. It will also help minimize the chakra you waste."

"We will start with tree climbing!" naruto grinned

"Tree climbing?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto proceeded to the nearest tree and walked up with no sweat

"This is what you are gonna do today. Tree climbing is done by releasing chakra to the bottom of your feet. The tricky part of this is when you cant control the amount you release. If you release a small amount, you will slip. If you release too much, the tree will crack or worse it may explode." Naruto explained as he walked to the nearest branch and stood upside down

"To control the amount of chakra released on the foot is hard" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto, Byakugan turned on.

"What Hinata said is true. It is hard at first but you'll get the hang of it." Naruto flashed a wide grin. Jumping down (for the others he seemed to be floating) Naruto gave each of them a kunai.

"Mark the tree. It would be better if you start by running up. That would give you a nice boost" Naruto said as he climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch

Sasuke barely started. The tree exploded because of the great chakra inserted. "You better lessen the chakra you release, Sasuke." Naruto said while sasuke nodded then tried again.

Shikamaru and Shino got that hang of it at the first try. Walking up a few meters was good for first timers.

Hinata on the other hand was a natural. She was now almost to the part where Narutowas. Running slowly Hinata marked the tree. She almost reached half of it.

_Damn Hinata is beating me. . ._Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata

"Oi Sasuke! If you are wondering, why you aren't good with chakra control. That means you have large amounts of chakra. You could ask some help from Hinata" Naruto said laughing "Hinata here just has fair amount of chakra which makes it easier for her to control.

"hn" Sasuke said as he walked to Hinata

"Sasuke-san do you need any help?" Hinata asked Sasuke nodded a small blush appearing on his cheeks

". . .okay! Go run up that tree then I'll view the amount of chakra you are releasing with my Byakugan" Hinata said

Sasuke followed and ran up a tree. He ran about 2 meters when the tree exploded

"I see your problem now Sasuke-san" Hinata said "You release too much chakra. You should relax your tense muscles. Be calm." Hinata said as she motioned him to run back again

The next try Sasuke made was quite an improvement. He reached up to one fourth of the tree running up. He stopped when he slipped marking the tree.

When Sasuke landed he gave Hinata a small smile "Thanks for the advice"

Naruto, seeing Sasuke improve, smiled.

Shino was now walking up the tree reaching about one fourth. Shikamaru on the other hand was now resting on one of the low tree branch. Silence was what he heard.

He could feel an unknown chakra signature. It was closing on them with amazing speed.

"Hey guys! How about we move to my place and train there instead?" Naruto shouted. The others meekly nodded.

"Hold on to me and I'll teleport us there" Naruto said

"**kyaku tsuchi**!" Naruto shouted as they disappeared by a cloud of smoke.

XXXXX Namikaze's GardenXXXXX

They dropped to the ground as if they fell from the sky. One by one standing up cleaning their attire to rid the dust. Naruto looked around as if he hasn't been able to go to this place yet.

"We have a garden this big?" Naruto said as he looked at the place.

Lush green grass covered the garden. A large pond was found. Small waterfalls were seen around the pond. Cascading waters fell. Trees of different sizes were seen. Benches were found and a marble walkway was sighted. The group awed at the display looked at Naruto with big shocked eyes.

"You have a garden this big!" Sasuke shouted

"Don't ask me .I also didn't know!" Naruto shouted back

"How can you not know? Have you never been here?" Shino asked getting a nod of the head from Naruto

"Well since there are trees over there you guys can go practice over there while I try to find the door to my house." Naruto rubbed the back of his head

Separating from the group Naruto tried to find the way out of this garden. Walking around Naruto found no sign of a door near. He sighed. Why was this place big anyways! He gave a loud grunt. Continuing his walk he found himself thinking. The first time he came here there was no sign that there was a garden at the back of the house. Which could only mean that this is an indoor garden. But how could this be an indoor garden when there are clouds seen above. He could even see the sky. Genjutsu? He tried to cancel it. No changes were seen. Walking around he found a small sign 'Mystic Garden' the sign said. Naruto looked at the back of the sign. A scroll was seen. Grabbing it and opening it he read it:

MYSTIC GARDEN

_Anyone who reads this is currently inside the mystic garden. This magical place is a place owned by the clan Namikaze. This is a very unique place. This was made by the first Namikazes for training and relaxing. For this purpose they made this garden undetectable and very hard to go by the other people. This is a dimension, a dimension the Namikazes made with their great power. The only way to go here is to teleport. If you are wondering how to go out, just teleport back out again. Only the one with Namikaze blood may go in and may see this magical place. For protection anyone who doesn't carry the blood of the Namikaze will immediately fall into a deep sleep. To awaken those who fall in this trap. They will need to prove themselves true to the Namikaze. They will forever be blessed by the Namikaze blood._

Naruto was shocked. He needed to go and get them out of this now! He raced back to the trees. To see his friends lying on the grassy ground he became worried. What if they wouldn't wake up! _To prove themselves true to the Namikaze._ A test? Naruto thought. The train of thought cut. He fell into the darkness . . . .

XXXX unknown placeXXXX

He stood up and quietly looked at his surroundings. He only found darkness. He tried to run . . . A ray of light shone. He stepped out of the darkness. He found himself in a grassy field. He walked to the center. He found nothing. The earth shook. He saw his friends appearing. They looked terrible. They were chained together in a straight line. From left to right. Shino was seen with Shikamaru who was next to Hinata and Sasuke. They looked tired and sleepy. Naruto tried to go to them. Walking slowly coming to their help. Naruto froze . .

**AND CUT!**

**I will now leave you with a lot of suspense! Bwahahahaha . . .**

**REVIEWS~ REVIEWS~~!**

I need Reviews! I need a lot of REVIEWS! The more the reviews I get the faster I'll give you the next chapie XD

_no use of making my story a favorite story if you don't give me a review!_

_**REVIEWS PEOPLE**_

Next chappie: TRUE or NOT!

THE POLL IS STILL ON:

**Team sensei**

_**Anko: 6**_

_**Jiraiya: 5**_

_**Asuma: 1**_

_**Hayate: 1**_

_**Genma: 2**_

_**Izumo: 1**_

_**Ibiki: 3**_

_**Itachi: 3**_

**TEAMS:**

_**Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke(GOOD), Hinata, Shino/Shikamaru (you decide)**_

_**Team 8 : Ino, Chouji, Shino/Shikamaru, Sakura/Kiba**_

_**Team 9: Lee, Neji, Tenten, and the one who's not placed on the others.**_

This poll is still continuing because I had a slight change of plans for my story :D Hope you guys understand

_P.S sorry for the cliffhanger people! I'll post the next chapter within this week_


	5. Secrets always find their ways

Chapter 5 – Secrets always find their ways

THE POLL IS STILL ON:

**Team sensei**

_**Anko: 8**_

_**Jiraiya: 6**_

_**Asuma: 1**_

_**Hayate: 1**_

_**Genma: 2**_

_**Izumo: 1**_

_**Ibiki: 3**_

_**Itachi: 5**_

**TEAMS:**

_**Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke (GOOD), Hinata, and Shino/Shikamaru (you decide)**_

_**Team 8: Ino, Chouji, Shino/Shikamaru, Sakura/Kiba**_

_**Team 9: Lee, Neji, Tenten, and the one who's not placed on the others.**_

_XXXX unknown placeXXXX_

_He stood up and quietly looked at his surroundings. He only found darkness. He tried to run . . . A ray of light shone. He stepped out of the darkness. He found himself in a grassy field. He walked to the center. He found nothing. The earth shook. He saw his friends appearing. They looked terrible. They were chained together in a straight line. From left to right. Shino was seen with Shikamaru who was next to Hinata and Sasuke. They looked tired and sleepy. Naruto tried to go to them. Walking slowly coming to their help. Naruto froze . ._

_XXXXXXX_

Thank for all the people who added this story to their favorite and alert list : ] and Thank you also for all the reviewers (haha some got pissed because of the cliffy) anyways please continue to read my story :D have fun reading

**XXXXXXX**

A huge roar boomed and the ground shook because of the impact. Dust flew covering the whole area, nothing could be seen. Naruto stood completely frozen. His seal was pulsing and he didn't know why. As the earth tried to calm down a deep growl was heard. The presence leaked with evil and the chakra that it released was dark. Naruto didn't know what to do. He knew that the possibility of Kyuubi being the one released was high but he didn't want to think that she really was the one released.

**Nnnnnaaarruuto! **

Akako-nee-chan? Naruto shouted

**Why did you release me? I thought I told you to never do that? Akako shouted**

B-B-But I didn't! I didn't even know that you were released! Naruto said

**Tch this place gives me the creeps. Akako said as she stepped out of the dust in her full kyuubi form. The others shouted.**

The others couldn't follow with the conversation. "How could naruto know the Kyuubi?" "Why is the kyuubi alive?" "Did naruto do this?" "Was naruto really just a spy from outside trying to kidnap them?" "Did he just trick them all this time?" "Released? What did that mean?" Questions flooded their minds.

They couldn't help but agree to some, they tried their best to not think that this was all a lie and Naruto was the enemy. Hinata shivered in fear and Shikamaru tried his best to puzzle all the pieces.

Naruto ran to Akako's side. He quickly ran through some seals, trying to turn her sister to her human form.

"**Naruto stop! I think I could do just fine in this form. No need to worry" Akako said**

"But Nee-chan are you sure?" Naruto asked in a worried tone

"**Yes I am, now stop being such a worrier and help your friends. They are in bigger trouble than I am" Akako said giving naruto one of her fox smiles**

"Okay" Naruto replied as he walked to his friends his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Hey guys" naruto said "I thought all of you would never wake up! I'm glad to see all of you are safe" he added as he smiled a smile of relief.

"Naruto! The beast! The kyuubi its there! Behind you!" Sasuke shouted fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"Calm down Sasuke. I'm going to explain everything to you. Even though I promised I wouldn't tell this to anyone I know that you guys would understand this" Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"13 years ago kyuubi didn't exactly die. A human couldn't possibly kill an immortal being. An immortal being like Kyuubi or when I call her Akako-nee-chan" Naruto grinned the others gasped

"nee-chan? Kyuubi is a girl!" Shikamaru shouted

"**hmph of course I am!" Akako said with a growl** making Shikamaru regret what he said

"Continuing, even someone of great power the fourth hokage couldn't possibly slay an immortal. And so the only thing he could do was seal nee-chan off. He used a sacrificial jutsu to seal her. A sacrificial jutsu means that he could seal nee-chan off in trade of his life. With this the kyuubi was stored in a newborn baby. October 10 it was. That was also my birthday. Father sacrificed two lives that night, his own life and the life of his only son." Naruto said looking at them. The others didn't know what to say. Hinata cried as she listened to the story

"Y-Y-You a-ar-are the baby you w-we-were mentioning?" Sasuke stuttered. He was shocked when he saw the kyuubi but he almost fainted when naruto said that the kyuubi was an immortal that couldn't be killed.

"Yes. Yes I am" Naruto said as he bowed his head. Not wanting to see the faces of his friends

"You are the son of the 4th?" Shino shouted as the others gasped seeing naruto slowly nod

"H-H-How?" Hinata whispered

"By sealing the kyuubi in me, my father didn't need to sacrifice someone else's baby. A baby just born into the world is considered the most pure souls. Sealing the kyuubi in me clarified that nee-chan's soul would most likely be purified as time pasts. My father knew of this and as result he created the seal to help the purification. As time passes kyuubi's red chakra will slowly be added to mine. In the age of 20, nee-chan will completely be merged to me." Naruto explained "Her life span, knowledge and power will be added to mine" he added and ended with a sigh

"**Naruto when you say it like that, you make it sound like as if being the next kyuubi is hell" Akako said with a smirk. The others gasped. **

"You are the next kyuubi?" Shino shouted at Naruto

"Beasts like Kyuubi are immortal but they still need heirs to replace them." Naruto stated

"So to sum it up. Naruto here is the 4th's son and he is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. And he is also the heir to the Kyuubi throne. Well that seems to fit the puzzle" Shikamaru said "He lived here in Konoha when he was 5. Treated badly by the townsfolk he ran away and lived outside till he was old enough to come back and join the ninja ranks. The hokage obviously knowing the truth agreed to that condition" Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief "And here I thought your secret was more bigger" he added "I had a suspicion that you were the blue ghost" Shikamaru let a small laugh "You went through that alley way to avoid the people didn't you? So that they wont know your back?" he smiled "well now that was a nice mystery solved" Shikamaru said

"Hmmm I guess I agree with Shikamaru san" Shino said as he laughed "I thought you were a spy from outside" he added "But I guess everything you think is not true"

"I'm glad you still came back to Konoha naruto-kun. Even though the villagers hated you, You still wanted to come back" Hinata smiled

"Y-You guys . . aren't you scared? Or angry at me?" Naruto asked stuttering the whole way

"**Clearly they aren't naruto. I was the one who did all the nasty stuff. You are just my holder. You didn't do anything and you weren't involved in the killing" Akako said "Now that the explaining is done. Naruto you could turn me into human now" Akako grinned**

"Sure nee-chan!" Naruto quickly made the seals "Ka ka Tamashii: Kai!" naruto saidMinutes later a beautiful lady stood in the place where the gigantic kyuubi stood.

"Kyuubi?" The four said in unison

"You could stop the whole shock thing. My name is Akako the Kyuubi. Nice to meet you all, now I see why my otouto likes this group so much" she said with a smile, making them blush.

A light appeared and the chain broke away. On the right arm of the four a seal appeared. A small swirl was seen. The sun shone in the place and the ground shook

"_Four had passed the test, quite a rarity indeed. You have proven yourself trustworthy and loyal to the Namikaze and Uzumaki. And all of you shall be granted power to explore the secrets of these clans. If they shall break the trust of thy clan thy shall face the consequences" A voice seemed to boom all over the place "More secrets will be soon unlocked. Know each other well. Trust and put faith in each other. Until the time comes, We await your next return"_

Hinata quickly hugged Naruto as she was freed; Naruto who didn't know what to do return the hug. The other three smirked while Akako laughed a hearty laugh. Hearing so they quickly separated, both blushing tomatoes.

"**Wow Naruto I knew you were quick but I didn't think it would be this quick!" Akako said with a laugh at the end**

"Oh shut up" naruto whispered facing the other way

"Well looks like the training didn't work out as planned" Shikamaru said

"Yes it looks like it didn't" Shino agreed with a nod of the head

"We still have tomorrow you know" Sasuke said as he disagreed

"Yea we know. How troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"**Tch. Lazy boys. You three should learn how to train more. Even though you are still in the academy you should try to make most of you time." Akako said while the three boys nodded their heads vigorously making Hinata laugh**

"Lets make up for the lost time tomorrow!" naruto announced.

"And Sasuke I got something to give you. Make sure you don't loose these" Naruto said as he took the scrolls he got the other day and gave them to Sasuke.

"Those are jutsu scrolls. I'm sure you already know how to use fire jutsus. Give these back when you are done then I'll give you a new set of jutsus to learn" Naruto grinned

"Uchiha's are naturals in using Fire Jutsus but I also thought that there is a possibility that you may have an affinity for lightning too"

"Hmm talking about affinities, tomorrow I'll test you four on which element is your affinity" Naruto added

"**But Naruto make sure you train their Chakra control first before you train them elemental jutsus" Akako reminded him**

"Yea sure thing nee-chan" Naruto smiled

"Do you always roam out free Akako-san?" Shikamaru asked

"**No. Most of the time I'm in my seal." Akako said with a grin**

"You created that seal naruto? The one that made Akako-san come out" Hinata asked

"Yea. One of my original seals" Naruto grinned while the others sweat dropped

"When you act like that it makes me think that you are just making this up" Sasuke whispered to himself

"So the day ends here people. I'll teleport us back out then be sure to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow we will seriously start training" Naruto announced

After teleporting back out of the Garden the group separated and went on each own ways.

XXXXXXXX

Days in the academy were starting to get out of hand more and more on each passing day. Mizuki started to get weirder and weirder as the final day came. He started on shouting random stuff especially when he talked to naruto, who was totally not listening. The other four worried for their friend, something definitely didn't look and sound right.

The group trained hard. Every afternoon they trained at Naruto's training grounds not wanting anyone to get suspicious. Tree climbing proved to be a great challenge to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino. They were able to master it in 3 days yipping in total happiness as they overcame that challenge. Naruto, who was a slave driver, made them do it again and again. Up they walked the tree down they walked again. An endless walk, their chakra control was better than before and this also made their chakra reserves bigger.

Hinata on the other hand started on her water walking exercise, proving to be a natural at Chakra control. Her affinity was water and that clearly helped out a lot when she first started on the exercise. She had to master it in a week. Seeing Naruto do it with perfect ease made her strive more. She wanted to be as good as Naruto when it came to chakra control.

XXXXXXX

_The day that Naruto introduced to Hinata Water walking exercise:_

"_Since you already know Tree Climbing, I thought of something harder for you. Water Walking is the exercise that would be right for you. Since you have the affinity for water I thought that if you did this you could start on trying to learn how to do suiton jutsus and such" Naruto said with a grin "This exercise in harder compared to the tree climbing, you need to constantly change the amount of chakra you release" Naruto added as he showed Hinata how to do it_

_He walked on the water as if it were still the ground. He ran and skated on the water. And to make it all more intriguing, he laid down on the water. Hinata, who had her byakugan on, was completely amazed by the control he had. _

"_Hinata~!" naruto was there standing at the middle of the pond waving his hand and shouting her name. Hinata completely blushed._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The day after the Mystic Garden Trip, Naruto had tested their affinities. Shikamaru had an affinity for earth as the paper crumbled into dust. Shino also too had an affinity for earth.

"_Doton Jutsus then?" naruto asked to himself as the two boys looked at each other_

"_This proves an advantage to both of you. For shino this could help him find more of his bugs. And for Shikamaru this could be used to help him in his shadow techniques" Naruto said "Well then of with the basics!" Naruto grinned as the two sighed_

Sasuke who clearly had an affinity for fire also had the affinity for lightning.

_The paper crumbled up then ignited. Naruto who was watching laughed out loud._

"_Hahaha Lightning! This is so rich! HAHA" Naruto laughed out loud _

"_What's the problem dobe?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to get pissed._

"_Lightning is weak against Wind. My affinity is wind" Naruto said with pure glee._

"_And then? I'm still gonna beat you dobe!" Sasuke shouted sounding totally pissed "Just you wait 'till I get my Sharingan." He whispered to himself "Wait! I still have my fire affinity! So that makes you weaker than me" Sasuke said with a smirk _

"_And then I care? No" Naruto said with his tongue out "Well then start practicing 'cause you are gonna need it!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke face palmed_

Hinata had an affinity for water which was uncommon for a Hyuuga. Hyuugas always had Doton for their affinities which mixed well with their hard taijutsu style. Hinata, who didn't like the stiff and hard taijutsu of the Hyuuga, liked her taijutsu to be graceful and soft. Often commented that she looked liked she was dancing.

"_I knew there was something unique about you Hinata" Naruto said with a smile which made the young girl blush "Unlike most Hyuugas you have the affinity of water." He added_

"_Water? That's good. I-I don't really l-li-like doton jutsus they a-are s-tiff." Hinata said while poking her fingers together_

"_Yea I know that. This fits well with your taijutsu, your graceful moves flows well with the water." Naruto said. Hinata blushed like a tomato at the complement._

"_Well then let's start with the basics!" Naruto shouted excitedly_

XXXXXXXX

If you're wondering how Naruto managed to teach them all in one time. He used his famous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. All four of them was taught by one kage bunshin and also had a daily spar with 5 bunshins.

Naruto trained while the four of them was taught. He made his daily routine. A thousand push ups, sit ups, curl ups and squats. While training he increased his chakra weights found on his ankles and wrists. He made bombs and exploded them here and there causing shock to the other 4. (They haven't really seen the mouth things yet cause Naruto always put genjutsus over them) He also cleans his puppets while the four are busy and away. Casting genjutsu around him so that no one would see his puppets, He silently makes changes on them and makes sure they are well oiled.

Naruto didn't want to try practicing with his sword cause he was sure that it could case tremendous damaged to his practice grounds.

Shikamaru and Shino learned defensive doton jutsus. Naruto insisted that they needed to learn how to defend themselves first by using their affinities before knowing how to use them on offensive. The two of them had no choice but to follow his order. The jutsu "Earth release Earth style wall" is one of the jutsu that Naruto taught. Despite the massive chakra needed to use this technique. Naruto was sure that it was safe for them to use. The two of them needed to double their practice on Tree climbing hearing from Naruto that they still needed to increase their chakra reserves. There was also two Drank jutsus that Naruto taught them.

_**Doton: Tama Tooriame 'Earth Release: Bullet Shower'**_: One of the easiest but most offensive jutsu that Naruto taught them. By gathering chakra on their foot and releasing it to the ground, it creates a rock bullet shower to go from the ground and propel upwards with an amazing force this has a radius of only 5 meters which is quite short. The chakra needed is amazingly small but given the radius of the jutsu it is to be expected. Naruto who tried the technique said that if more chakra was to be released then expect a stronger and wider range of attack.

_**Doton: Rokku Sentou 'Earth Release: Rock Punch'**_ a harder technique which covers the fists of the user and hardens it. This is an advantage for taijutsu but has a disadvantage that slows down the user.

Sasuke had learned all the three jutsus Naruto gave him earlier but still needed practice because it was still hard for him to completely control it.

_**Katon: Ryuu Kami Kaen "Fire Release: Dragon God Blaze**_" A simple fireball that was as hot as a meteor

_**Katon: Sankai Gokkakyu "Fire Release: Three Great Fireballs**_" From the known technique 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' this is a harder and improvised technique. From the original technique only one big fireball can be released by this improvised technique three great fireballs could be released at the same time.

_**Raiton Sou No Te "Lightning Release: Electric Hand" **_This simple technique makes the user's touch shocking. This technique has the time span of 1 minute. In that matter of time anything the user comes in contact with will be shocked or electrified.

On with Hinata, She squeezed all of the teachings Naruto gave her. She practiced more than the boys. She was a natural at controlling water. Her chakra reserves greatly increased and by this her confidence increased. There were two jutsus that Naruto taught and one that she improvised.

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu "Water clone technique"**_ a bunshin no jutsu in which the user creates clones of him or herself made out of water

_**Suiton: Niwakaame "Water Release: Rain Shower" **_as seen in the name this jutsu causes rain shower in a radius of 1 kilometer. This puts the user in advantage as to that water will be more accessible to him or her. Disadvantage is that it takes a lot of time to complete the jutsu. More chakra wider radius

_**Suiton: Tooriame "Water Release: Bullet Shower" **_Hinata thought that if there was a doton jutsu like that it would be possible to create a suiton type of it. Although it is still in progress Naruto greatly agreed with her.

Naruto was proud of them. Within a week they have changed greatly and achieved many. Shikamaru didn't seem to have a lazy bone in him anymore; Shino had a more sociable air around him. Sasuke has deflated his large oversized head and finally didn't seek any revenge. Hinata was now more confident about herself and she now knew how to stand her ground.

With the exams coming up in three days all they needed to do was relax and wait for the big day.

XXXXXInside Naruto's House –after practice-XXXXX

"Oi, Naruto Do you have anything else to eat around here?" Sasuke asked as he tried to find some food in Naruto's ramen stack

"Why would I eat anything else? I love ramen" Naruto said with a grin

"Sheesh~ that's not good for you at all" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"I-I-I could make something for all of us" Hinata volunteered, all boys looked at her. "I-I-I co-cook somet-imes at home when no-nobody is around" She ended with a gulp

"Really? You don't mind?" Naruto said excitedly as the other boys looked at each other

"I-If you have the ingredients. ." Hinata said

"Hmhmhm then let's go buy some ingredients!" Naruto said happily with no utter care

"What?" The other three boys shouted

"Got a problem?" Naruto said as he stared at the boy's eyes with intensity

"Nope" Shino said "None" Shikamaru said and a shake of the head was gotten from Sasuke

"Good!~" Naruto sang. He walked past Hinata and grabbed her hand as the two of them marched out the Namikaze Household

"Come on guys! Better to follow him than make him angry. I don't want to do anymore push ups and curl ups my body is aching!" Shikamaru said as he ran off to follow them. The two boys looked at each other and nodded they ran off.

Naruto and Hinata walked calmly to the store as the other three followed at the back. All of them were silent, maybe from the training?

"I bet all of you are tired. I'm tired also" Naruto said with a grin

"Training with all of you is tiring but with all that results we got I don't mind at all" he added

"So what are you going to cook Hinata-chan?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"What do you w-want?" Hinata replied

"Sushi!" Shino said making all of them look at him. Silence washed over them and then a loud eruption of laughter was heard

"Alright then sushi it is" Naruto said as Hinata nodded

"Naruto about the mission the Hokage gave you. What is it about?" Shikamaru asked as his curiosity

"It's about nothing you should know. Its not that its important anyway" Naruto replied

"If it's not that important why not just tell us?" Sasuke said

"Look it's just about observing our batch okay? Happy now?" Naruto said with annoyed tone

"Tch. Fine" Sasuke said

They quickly bought the ingredients and went back to the mansion. Eating was a lot of fun cause Shino seemed to inhale every sushi Hinata made. Hinata said that Shino was the Naruto version for sushi. While the others were eating in peace Naruto seemed to take every bite with curiosity. This would be his first time to eat sushi. After eating the boys showered Hinata with compliments saying that they enjoyed their meal than usual. As to Naruto he said that if it would be possible he would like to eat sushi again (this scared the hell out of them) As for Hinata she gladly agreed to make the snacks for everybody. Shino and Hinata quickly went home after.

"I'm gonna go. Mom is so gonna kill me" Shikamaru sighed as he said good bye and went home too

"Naruto you stay here all by yourself right?" Sasuke asked getting a nod

"Yea just like you. Hey~ how about you stay here with me? It would be fun to have someone else in here." Naruto smiled

"Hmm I'll think about it" Sasuke said as he went home too.

"Now I have to get a goodnight's rest~!" Naruto said as quickly went to his room and went to bed.

XXXXXX

Three days have come and gone. The group had spent it on studying for the test and relaxing. With all the training they have done it was good for their bogies to take a rest. They still had to do their daily exercises though. As promised Hinata always cooked their snacks after they trained, the boys couldn't get enough of her delicious meals.

"Oi Naruto tomorrow is finally the big day. Tch no more boring lectures" Sasuke said

"Yea finally I'm gonna be an official ninja." Naruto said

"Official?" Shikamaru asked

"Yea. I had no official rank of a ninja even though I almost beat many Sclass nins" Naruto replied "I had a title but not a rank so that made me go back here" he added

_A title? Hmmm seems to be a fitting piece. Man this guy is one hard puzzle. Shikamaru thought_

"Tomorrow we will all be official ninja's of Konohagakure!" Naruto shouted in joy as he grinned as full grin

"I wonder who's team I'll be placed in with. ." Hinata muttered causing Naruto to smile even more

XXX Genin Exams XXX

"Today we will have three tests. A written exam, Shuriken and Kunai test and your Ninjutsu test" Iruka announced "We will start off with the Written exam and then we'll proceed outside for the next test" he added

Sakura was the one who was expected to finish the test first, always getting the first place in the exams. But on this test an expected boy finished first. With a speed that rival Sakura, Shikamaru had answered the whole thing with a blinding speed of 5 minutes. After that he just slept through the whole thing. Sasuke and Shino answered with speed but they didn't match up with that of Shikamaru's and Sakura's speed. Hinata had answered the test with no absolute worries and hardship. Naruto on the other hand, had spent the time sleeping. Snoring on his desk he didn't even write his name on the paper saying that he needed to sleep.

On with the next exam, It was a competition to see who could throw the most precise and who could throw the farthest. Starting at throwing kunais at 20 meters all of them had passed, the contest added 5 meters every other round. Slowly the group started to grow smaller. Many had given up when it came to the 40 meter throw. Only the main clan kids were left. To make everything more interesting they were asked to add 10 meters every other round. At the start of the 50 meter throw, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi chouji had left. 60 meter throw Hinata Hyuuga had lost precision. At the 70 meter throw Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru left. Only Naruto and Sasuke was left.

A contest to see who had better accuracy. Clearly Iruka was shocked to see such great skill from mere academy students. He thought no one would make it pass the 50 meter throw but here they are at the next round 80 meter throw with two students.

"Iruka-sensei~ How about we get on to the 100 meter throw?" Naruto asked as Sasuke agreed.

"Are you sure?" he said as he got two nods from both boys

"Well then, Last round 100 meter throw. Aim precisely to the heart of the dummy" Mizuki announced.

"Are you both NUTS?" Kiba shouted as he saw both got ready to fire

"Nah, I'm not" Naruto said as he threw his kunai to the dummy

The whole class fell silent. Even Iruka was amazed. With so much accuracy and power, Naruto's Kunai had gone deep into the center of the dummy's heart beating Sasuke's almost close throw. Kiba had gone from shouting to silent in the matter of seconds.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins" Mizuki stuttered his whole way through the sentence.

"Oh yea~ I still have the skill!" Naruto yipped in joy as Sasuke smirked at the dobe

_It was clear that the dobe would win, we'll that was a good test Sasuke thought_

XXX Classroom XXX

"In the final test we will test your ninjutsu and genjutsu skills" Iruka said "We will be calling each of you individually, proceed to the next room after you here your name being called" he added "Good luck to all of you" Mizuki said as the two of them left

They started off in alphabetical order. Silently each one of them went in the room and returned with a victory smile on their faces. Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke got their forehead protectors and now only Naruto was left.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stood up and ran to the next room with utter excitement

"Ready!" Naruto shouted as he got in the room making Mizuki laugh

"Well then for the ninjutsu test we will have you perform the basic jutsu 'bunshin no jutsu'." Iruka said

"Could I perform another similar bunshin no jutsu?" Naruto asked

"If you could then we will permit you to perform it" Iruka said with curiousity.

"Okay." Naruto said "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a large cloud appeared revealing 20 of the perfectly made Kage Bunshins that Naruto made.

"Y-Y-You pass. ." Iruka stuttered wide eyed at the perfectly executed jounin rank technique "That was perfect Naruto" Iruka said waving of the shock

"Now we will have you cancel out this genjutsu" Iruka said

Suddenly the room was put on fire. Everything was burning and there was no place to escape through. Naruto did not move a muscle. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to send a chakra pulse through the area, canceling the technique. With a deep breath he sent through a chakra pulse all over the room.

Iruka and Mizuka was amazed at the pulse that naruto sent. A very strong chakra pulse, it cancelled the whole jutsu in a second.

"Great job Naruto! You passed all the tests and now please come over here and get your forehead protector. You are now an official ninja of Konohagakure" Iruka said with a large smile

_Tch. The brat passed that one and here I thought that genjutsu was already strong enough that an academy brat couldn't have the courage to cancel it. Now I have to make a new plan Mizuki thought_

XXXXX

"We're finally genin~! No more troublesome academy" Shikamaru said with a sigh. Hinata quickly put her byakugan on to scare off Shikamaru

"I thought you got rid of the troublesome word of yours" Hinata said with venom scaring the soul out of his body

"Gomenasai Hinata-san" Shikamaru bowed while Hinata turned her byakugan off

"It seems that old habits are hard to surpress. Though with a bit of control it could be fully controlled" Shino said as he got a sigh from poor Shikamaru

"Hey guys wanna go with me and chouji? We are going to eat Yakiniku." Shikamaru said

"Uhm I have something to talk to jiji about. So see you later guys~!" Naruto shouted as he ran away "And no traning today!" he shouted last

"Whats with him?" Sasuke asked as he joined the group

"I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with the mission of his?" Shino said

"Perhaps…" Hinata whispered

"Well tomorrow we'll finally be placed in our teams. I hope we'll all be placed in one team." Sasuke said

"A team consists of thee genins and one jounin. So that means that we'll possibly separated" Shino said

"With all this talking and standing I'm going hungry!~" Chouji complained

"Yakiniku! Yakiniku! Yakiniku!" He yipped in total excitedness while the others laughed. They then proceeded to the barbeque house

XXXX Hokage's Tower XXXX

"Have you made up your mind with the teams?" Sarutobi asked getting a nod from him

"Are you sure about the teams that you put up? They seem fine but I want to make sure that you and the others would be comfortable with one another." He explained

"I know what you mean. Sasuke would really be pissed if he knew I was the one who arranged the teams." Naruto said as Sarutobi left a hearty laugh

"Okay okay. Since this is over. I want to congratulate you Naruto." Sarutobi smiled at the boy in front of him

"Thanks old man~" He replied with his trademark foxy grin

"I must be going on now. See you after the survival tests" Naruto said as he went away in thin air

"I so have to learn that technique" Sarutobi whispered

XXXXXX

Naruto was there in the Hokage Mountains sitting on the fourth's head. He mumbled to himself, possibly talking to the late fourth. Seeing this perfect chance the intruder threw 5 kunais at him. In the matter of seconds naruto had gone from sitting there to holding the five thrown kunais at hand. Naruto quickly ran toward mountain faces and leapt into the air. Air born he performed Kage bunshins and made them fire kunais and shurikens at the unknown person. With having done that the original Naruto escaped. A yell of frustration was heard.

_Seems like the assassination attempts still continue. Man why are people so blind? Tch someday everybody here will trust me. Just wait till I'm Hokage then will I laugh at you people Naruto thought as he floated gently on the air_

Landing gracefully in front of the academy he sat on the swing trying to catch his breath, He still was not perfect at trying to fly or at least stay in the air without crashing to the ground the next second. Mizuki suddenly got behind him.

"I know what you are. Monster, I know something that you could do to make everybody love you." Mizuki whispered to Naruto's ear. He was there crouched down near the swing whispering things to Naruto

_What is this guy thinking? Might as well go with the flow. Lets see what this brainiac is up to._

"What could I do?" Naruto asked in a low voice "There is nothing I could do to earn their trust" he added

"You need to get the scroll inside the Hokage's Mansion. Not just any scroll, I want you to get the Scroll of Seals." He said with a sly tone

"If this will make them trust me, I guess I'm in!" Naruto said with a smile

Mizuki stood up and smiled "Just remember. Don't tell anyone. I'll meet up with you later" he said as he puffed away, gone.

"Hmmm looks like I'm gonna catch some action" Naruto shouted excitedly. He stood up and took off.

XXXX Later at Night XXXX

"Man I never thought that breaking in jiji's house would be that easy~" Naruto said out loud. In his hand was the scroll of seals.

"Well I'm here and Mizuki is late. Might as well read this thing before I hand it back again" Naruto said with a sly foxy grin.

It was full of kinjutsu, just like what Naruto expected. His eye was caught by a technique that he was familiar with. _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_. Naruto's mind went black. He couldn't think about anything. This was the jutsu his father used to seal the kyuubi in him and this was the jutsu that killed him. Naruto cried.

XXXXXXXX

Anbus, Jounins, Chuunins; all of them were looking for Naruto. A emergency mission was sent to all of them. With the scroll of seals stolen and took away, Naruto had the possibility to accidentally release the Kyuubi on to the village. The Hokage knew Naruto wouldn't do that but still the danger of having it stolen was alarming.

"Find Naruto now! That scroll holds danger. Bring him to me if he is caught" Sarutobi commanded them

_Looks like I have to watch through my crystal ball Sarutobi smirked at the thought. _

XXXXXX

"Naruto!~" Iruka shouted as he saw the boy sitting on the grass

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted back

"What are you doing?" Iruka said naruto stood up

"I'm trying to catch Mizuki. How bout you?" Naruto asked innocently

"What? All the ninja was sent to find you. Do you know that the scroll you stole is very dangerous?" Iruka shouted at him with a tick mark at his forehead

"You kidding? Oh man" Naruto said.

A barrage of Kunais was thrown to their direction. In shock Iruka couldn't react too quickly. He was hit with three kunais one at his right shoulder and two at his left thigh.

"Who is that?" Iruka shouted as he flinched in pain

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his side

"Hahahaha. . . I didn't expect to see you here Iruka" the man laughed as he stood at a branch of a nearby tree

"Mizuki! You brainiac! Your just in time for your butt kicking!" Naruto laughed

"You? An Academy student? Beat me? Tch Yea right." Mizuki said

"Both of you are going to die today and I'll take the scroll with me" he said as he took a fuuma shuriken from his back

"A monster such as you should die" Mizuki said

"You are wrong! You're the monster!" naruto shouted back enraged at what he was accused of

"You are the monster Naruto! You know why?" Mizuki said

"No Mizuki!" Iruka shouted as he took the last kunai of his body

"Yes I know why! I don't need you to remind me! Don't you dare call my nee-chan a monster because in reality you are the monster" Naruto shouted as his blue chakra started pouring out of him.

"Naruto . . ." Iruka murmured "All this time you knew . ."

"I don't care of what you think of me! Because I know someday all of you are gonna respect me! Bow down to me when I become Hokage!" Naruto yelled

Mizuki release the fuuma shiruken but aimed it on Iruka instead of naruto

"You die first! Then I'll kill this brat!" he shouted with anger

"NO!"

Mizuki launched the fuuma shuriken at Iruka. The speed told that it would be far impossible to stop it. Then a miracle happened, the shuriken stopped in mid air. A chakra string attached to it.

"You just made me pissed off. Prepare to face hell MIZUKI!" naruto shouted as he cut his right thumb and smeared blood onto the last seal of his left shoulder.

"Juu!" In naruto's hand was one of his top ten puppets. The tenth to be exact. Naruto has always started from bottom to top, tenth to first.

"People like you Mizuki need to die!" Naruto said as he readied juu.

Juu, the tenth of naruto's strongest of shadows was thinly and surprisingly white and not the usual tan. The only part big about Juu was that of his torso, which was used to trap the enemy nin or hold something inside its shell. He had short hair of black that was well trimmed and clean looking. Juu had no eyes and his nose and mouth was covered by a mask. In his palms were holes for senbons to be launched and his feet had knives for nails.

A rain of sebons was launched; Juu was the above Mizuki torso opened revealing a hollow space with sharp blades protruding its walls. Mizuki ran afraid of the puppet that naruto released. Juu landed on its arms and feet. Naruto twitched his finger, Juu ran after his opponent with his face mask uncovered revealing his mouth open.

"Iruka-sensei! Get over here! Juu is about to launch the poisoned mist" Naruto shouted as Iruka ran to naruto's side covering his mouth

As said Juu had breathed down hard and exhaled purple poison mist which covered a wide space. Mizuki was seen trying to escape the dangerous purple mist, landing to the ground pale and heaving he crawled slowly hoping to escape. But with karma on his side Naruto had spotted him.

"You are going to pay Mizuki. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted his voice echoing. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw the whole place covered in Naruto clones

"We are going to be you to the next century!" The naruto clones yelled and charged at the same time

A powerful scream of torture was heard throughout the whole Konoha. Minutes later the clones vanished and Juu was safely tucked away, Mizuki was found on the floor half dead.

"Tch serves you right, bastard" Naruto murmured

"Naruto that was a-amazing" Iruka said congratulating the boy getting a smile from him too.

"That was nothing Iruka-sensei. That was a good practice!" Naruto said

_Maybe he could surpass the Hokages after all. But to think that that was only mere practice to him amazes me. Naruto you have come a long way when you were gone Iruka thought looking at the blond _

"How 'bout we return to old man and give this scroll back to him. WE could leave Mizuki here since the ANBU has arrived" Naruto said as he picked up the scroll of seals and walked back to the Hokage's mansion.

The anbu in the area was amazed by the boy. Not only did he do a kinjutsu in no sweat, he also managed to sense the presence of the anbu.

"_Just like sensei. . ." one of the anb thought_

XXXXXXX

"Here's the scroll jiji. Sorry to have made you worry." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"It's alright naruto. Seeing that you defeated Mizuki, I want to thank you for doing a job well done." The hokage said with a smile "I knew that I could count on you." He added

"No problem jiji" Naruto said as he bowed down to him

"Now have a good nights rest for tomorrow will be a big day" he said

Read & **REVIEW**

THE POLL IS STILL ON:

**Team sensei**

_**Anko: 8**_

_**Jiraiya: 6**_

_**Asuma: 1**_

_**Hayate: 1**_

_**Genma: 2**_

_**Izumo: 1**_

_**Ibiki: 3**_

_**Itachi: 5**_

Anko is leading but Jiraiya and Itachi could still catch up. Please vote! The next chappie depends on your votes!

**Please dont forget to give me a review!~ :D**


	6. Rumors?

Chapter 6 – Rumors?

**An important announcement:**

With the debate I had with myself I have decided to put up to the original teams but in the later chapters I shall change them and use the teams that you have voted. The same goes for the team senseis. (I will keep the reason as a secret)

I hope all of you understand (it was a really hard decision for me) :D

Here are the winners of the polls

**Team sensei (anko and Itachi has a tie! And its up to me to decide :D )**

_**Anko: 11**_

_**Jiraiya: 10**_

_**Asuma: 1**_

_**Hayate: 1**_

_**Genma: 2**_

_**Izumo: 1**_

_**Ibiki: 3**_

_**Itachi: 11**_

**TEAMS:**

_**Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke (GOOD), Hinata, Shikamaru**_

_**Team 8: Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba**_

_**Team 10: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura**_

XXXXXX

Birds were tweeting, the sun was rising and people were starting to wake up except for naruto. He had woken up earlier than anybody else. With all the excitement he couldn't sleep straight that night. He knew that he needed to sleep but it was like his soul couldn't just calm down and rest. So what he did was he just past time by finding more jutsu scrolls in the library and at the same time he talked with Akako.

"**Naruto do you think I could spend some more time here outside?" Akako asked **

"Yea of course you could! Just make sure you don't make anybody suspicious" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"**Okay. Thanks otouto" Akako said returning the grin**

"**I need to go shopping! Buy some new clothes and shoes! This kimono is my favorite but its getting old" Akako said as she giggled in total excitedness. She totally didn't act like the Kyuubi or anything. **

"**I need some money Naruto-chan. Do you think you could give me some?" Akako said battling her eyelashes beautifully at her little brother, who's eyes were wide in realization.**

"For clothes?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"**Of course! What else? Hm I'm also thinking of buying some weapons and such" Akako said with her arms crossed and her head facing the other direction "Besides don't you think that I would look more beautiful if I wear something else for a change? Come on you are my little brother after all!" she whined**

"I guess you have a point. Fine. Here. Go buy some of your clothes and stuff but make sure you don't do anything suspicious" Naruto said giving her a hundred thousand yen. Akako was in girl heaven

"**You are the best holder, best brother, and best person in the whole world~!" Akako sang "I love you!~" she sang again and again as she twirled and pranced in happiness. Totally not like the Kyuubi xD.**

"Yea yea whatever." Naruto said trying to block a major blush

"**Aw~ isn't that cute! You are blushing~!" she squealed as she pinched his cheeks "You know what naruto? You haven't changed a bit since we first met."**

"**I have to get going now. Bye bye Naruto~" Akako said as she went out of the household "I'll be back by this afternoon!~"**

"Nee-chan . ." Naruto said with a sigh

"Guess I should take a bath and dress up or else I'll be late" Naruto said

Naruto took a bath and dressed up. In his all black outfit naruto looked different. He had his plain black shirt and black cargo pants with his pouches strapped to his waist. The only thing that was not black was his ninja shoes, which was blue. He thought about bringing his sword with him but also thought that sakura might yell at him again. Comfortable and ready he left his household and headed to his way.

XXXXX

Everybody was giddy. The whole classroom seemed to be jumping up and down because of all the excitement in it. This was the day that they would finally meet their team and their jounin sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next together while Shino and Shikamaru were above them with Hinata.

"I can't wait to know who my teammates would be!" Sakura shouted as Ino and she giggled at the same time

"I think I made a wrong decision" naruto murmured while Sasuke looked at him with curiosity

"Wrong decision?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised

"Oh nothing Sasuke nothing" Naruto said as he looked at the Uchiha boy

"naruto why are you sitting there with Sasuke -kun?" Sakura shouted

"Because I sit here?" Nruto replied with a smile as Shikamaru laughed

"What are you laughing at Shikamaru?" Sakura shouted as she pointed her finger at him

"Nothing . ." Shikamaru replied with a smirk

"Naruto stay away from sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him with force. Seeing this Sakura quickly sat at the empty seat in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto

"Hahaha I got the seat Ino-pig!" Sakura sang

"No fair Billboard!" Ino screamed as she let go of Naruto

"SAKURA! INO! That's enough! This is the last day and I expect you two to be quiet!" Iruka shouted a shout that made Ino and Sakura's shout look stupid

"*cough* as all of you know this day all of you will be put to your genin squads. A squad is made up of three genin and one jounin." Iruka said as he held a piece of paper

"I will now announce the teams. Team 1. . ." Iruka started on calling out each team

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke . . . Sakura Haruno *ino shouts* and Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke banged his head to his table while Sakura giggled in happiness

"Why is she placed in with Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted, standing up and fist on her table

"I am not responsible for the teams this year. A-another . . . person arranged it" Iruka said as he looked at Naruto who just grinned

"If I find out who this person is I'm gonna kick the soul out of his body!" Ino screamed, totally enraged. Naruto sweat dropped at the comment.

"Going on, team 8: Hinata Hyuuga. . . Aburame Shino . . . and Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba howled when he heard his name

"Oh yea~! I'm in a team with Hinata-chan!" Kiba yipped in joy

"Watch it dog breath. If something happens to Hinata-chan I might just feed your dog to the fox" Naruto said with a threatening glare

"Tch. Watever. I know you don't have a pet fox." Kiba snorted

"We'll just see. ." Naruto chuckled.

"There wont be a team nine so moving on. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru. . Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji" Sakura laughed at Ino

"Aww poor Ino-pig. Stuck with a lazy and fat guy~" Sakura teased. Chouji glared at her darkly.

"I SWEAR I am going to KILL the person who arranged the team!" Ino screamed

"That's ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted to the top of his lungs

"You'll be meeting your jounin leaders after this." Iruka said as he started on announcing the jounin leaders

"Team 7: Hatake Kakashi, Team:8 Yuhi Kurenai and Team 10: Sarutobi Asuma" he said "Well then please wait here for your jounin senseis to pick you up. Goodbye and Goodluck class" Iruka added as he smiled at the whole class before leaving and letting the jounin senseis in

After 3 hours of waiting all the teams had gone out with their jounin leaders. Only one team remains, Team 7.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at both end of the rows and Sakura was a seat away from sasuke.

"Where is our jounin-sensei!" Sakura whined

"Just be quiet and patient. He'll arrive" Naruto said as he was doing something.

Getting some clay from his pouch he quickly put down the genjutsu on his palms, revealing two small mouths. Feeding a bit of clay the two mouths chewed slowly. He quickly put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the nervous looking Naruto.

"What'cha hiding Naruto?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Uh.. Nothing" Naruto said as he dug his hands deeper into the pockets.

"Tch. Yea right" Sasuke said as he glared at the yellow haired boy

"Watever." Naruto glared right back.

After a minute the yellow haired boy shouted in excitement. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like crazy. In his hands were tiny white spiders. Sakura screamed in terror as she saw them crawling and alive. Naruto noticed this and put the genjutsu back on. Sasuke stood up and walked to Naruto's place. Sakura followed behind him trying to hide behind his back.

"YUCK! Those things are alive!" Sakura shouted at naruto the hid behind Sasuke's back again. The Uchiha boy eye twitching all the way.

"What's that dobe?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Spiders. What else?" Naruto replied to the Uchiha boy

"I know that those are spiders. Why are they colored white? Where did you get them?" Sasuke pushed more force in the question hoping to get a straight answer from the blond.

"Cause they are mine~! I got them from ..uh.. a scroll?" Naruto answered in a not so sure tone

"Yea. . right~ whatever." Sasuke said. He then tried to grab one of the tiny spiders and received a very loud shout from Naruto.

"NO~! don't! Those are dangerous!" naruto shouted as he threw all the spiders on the ground before sasuke could grab one. Sasuke and Sakura was shocked. The place went quiet and the a ear splitting scream was heard

"AHHH~! They are on the ground! They are on the ground! Help! Help! Help!" Sakura shouted all the way. Panicking she grabbed one of the chairs and stood on it.

"Why did you do that dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his shock.

"Because that was what I was going to do in the first place" Naruto grinned. The spiders crawled to the door of the classroom. They crawled up the door and framed it all around. All spiders then stopped all together, the door looked like as if it was framed with white tiny spiders. Sakura saw this and slowly went down the chair.

"Why are they doing that?" Sasuke asked looking at the grinning boy

"Just wait till the teacher comes" Naruto said as he laid back his chair with a full grin plastered in his foxy face.

"naruto you are such a dobe! When the jounin-sensei comes. ." Sakura was cut off when a popping firecracker like noise boomed in the building.

One by one in a fast motion, the white spiders exploded with a force of a small firecracker. The jounin-sensei was in the middle of the explosion. After a minute of calming down, a loud laugh was erupted. Naruto was laughing his head off. Sasuke and Sakura was still shocked, their eyes as wide as plates. Sasuke then shaked his head trying to get out of the shock, sakura following her crush the whole way.

The jounin-sensei was still there at the exact place where the prank had happened.

"My first impression on all of you is that I hate you" he said as his only visible eye glared at all of them

"that was Naruto's fault!" Sakura shouted

"I don't care. I will meet all of you on the roof" their sensei replied. He was gone in a poof of smoke.

"We'll you heard what he said" Naruto said as he disappeared in thin air.

"What the.." Sasuke murmured under his breath. Not minding he quickly went upstairs. Sakura like as always followed her crush.

XXXX rooftop XXXX

The grey haired jounin was there sitting on the ledge and in his hands was a small orange book. After a few seconds Naruto appeared out of no where. The jounin was surprised. _'weird transportation technique. Appearing out of thin air? Well that's new' he thought_

"I'm impressed I didn't know that fresh out academy students would know how to do a transportation technique." he said out loud. Naruto looked at him with a glare.

"Don't you dare compare what I did to that of a transportation technique!" Naruto said angrily. The place went quiet as the two shot back glares at each other

"Hey! I know that book! That's the one that white haired pervert writes. ." Naruto said but quickly shut his mouth as he realized what he had said. The jounin sensei was shocked

'_uh oh~ Damn that pervert! Tch one by one my secrets come out… With this pace my secrets will be out on no time!' Naruto shouted in his mind_

'_So he knows of Jiraiya-sama. Not so surprising to know but still to think he had met the sanin. Sandaime-sama is right Naruto really has a lot of secrets but this is still the tip of the iceberg...' the jounin thought._

As the two of them were thinking Sasuke and Sakura have arrived and was currently looking back and forth of the two.

"Finally I thought you two would never arrive~!" Naruto shouted as he snapped out of his trance. Sasuke and Sakura sat down beside Naruto.

"So looks like all of you are here. Let's begin with the introductions, state your name, hobbies, likes , dislikes, dreams and jutsus" he said "I'll begin. My name is Hatake Kakashi my hobby is reading I wont say what I like and dislike. My dream is non of your business" The three genin sweat dropped at the introduction

"Uchiha boy first" he said "I am uchiha sasuke, My hobby is training I like to train I dislike annoying fan girls and blond freaks. I dream to revive the Uchiha clan and restart the military police and I know how to use Katon: Hosenka no jutsu and Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" Sasuke said finishing his introduction with a sigh

'_Looks like he grew faster than the other of his age' kakashi thought_

'_Blond freak? Oh he is so gonna get it later at training!' Naruto thought as he glared at the Uchiha_

'_He is so talented~!' Sakura thought while giggling inside_

"Blond freak next" kakashi said while naruto grunted

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are training and making up new jutsu or improvising my old ones. My likes are ramen, finding new jutsu scrolls and such I dislike snakes, bad guys, people who have inflated heads and waiting. My dream is to be the strongest ninja in the world and to become the greatest Hokage to be ever seen" Naruto said with a grin "I wont tell you one jutsu" Naruto smirked

'_Looks like he has a lot to keep from us. So he has known the truth about his heritage. Well isn't that nice, he also have started on using Namikaze as his last name' Kakashi thought_

'_that dobe and his mysteries. He just keeps on getting more mysterious and mysterious. Namikaze? Isn't that an extinct clan?' Sasuke thought as he recalled the meeting akako _

'_Namikaze? No way. That blond and his stupid jokes, everybody knows that the fourth was the last Namikaze. Even though Sasuke is way much cooler than that dumb blond' _

"Okay pinkie you next~" he said getting a shout from Sakura

"My name is not PINKIE! I am Haruno Sakura and you may only call me SAKURA nothing else!~" she shouted and then breathed in deep to calm down a bit

"my hobby is to *glance (at sasuke)* I like to *glance* and I dislike dumb blonds *shoots glares at Naruto* My dream is to *glance* *glance* and I mastered all the basic techniques down to the roots" Sakura said and then stole a final glance at sasuke

"Translation: my hobby is to glance at sasuke I like to glance at him and I dislike myself My dream is to continue on glancing at sasuke for my whole life I only know the basic jutsus" Naruto said copying Sakura's voice all the way. Sasuke and Kakashi had a hard time holding back their laughter while Sakura screamed in frustration.

Sakura stood in front of naruto, this made him shut up. She then shouted "You are the most annoying person I have ever MET! I wish you hadn't come and joined us in the academy! UGHHH~!" with that she stomped back to her place and sat again

"I will stop if you stop being such a fangirl~~" Naruto teased while sakura just got annoyed more

"Okay now that is settled. Tomorrow you and your batchmates will take your genin exams. In my record I have never passed a genin team in my whole career. I will meet you at the training grounds tomorrow at sunrise." Kakashi said in a serious tone. "And just a tip. Don't eat tomorrow morning or you'll barf" he said then poofed out.

"Well that was …boring" Naruto said as he looked at both Sasuke and Sakura.

"I agree he didn't tell us anything only his stupid name" Sakura said getting a nod from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now that we three are a team how 'bout we eat lunch together?" Naruto asked surprising Sasuke and Sakura

"I was just about to say that.." Sakura whispered.

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke said getting a squeal from sakura. Naruto sweat dropped at the pink haired girl

"Ramen~ Ramen~!" Naruto cheered as he bounced up and down. This time Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

XXXXXX

The three sat down in the Ichiraku stall. Naruto had ordered two large miso while Sasuke and Sakura ordered only one large miso. They were currently waiting for the food when Naruto striked a conversation.

"I guess we'll be doing mission together." Naruto said as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him

"Yea we will if we pass that stupid test of Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said getting a nod from Sasuke

"I want to pass the test together! But Sakura I was serious a while ago when I said that you should quit being a fangirl." Naruto said. Sakura was about to say something but decided to shut her mouth

"I agree with him Sakura. You now have to be more serious about your training. Soon enough we'll have to face tough opponents. Both us of Naruto wont be able to protect you while fighting.." Sasuke said getting a gasp from Sakura

"You c-ca-care about m-me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered

"I care for you as a fellow ninja" Sasuke said in a serious tone

"Yea sakura I agree with teme! We couldn't always look out for you at the same time fight the enemy ninja" Naruto said

"I-I will th-think about it" Sakura said getting a huge grin from naruto

"If you'd like some help with training I'm always free to help you." Naruto said

"Yea right like I need help from an idiot like you" Sakura said getting a smirk from sasuke

"Rather than helping her dobe how about you start with yourself first." Sasuke joked around getting a loud laugh from Sakura and an annoyed glare from Naruto.

After talking about other things the trio ate their ramen in silence then went to their separate ways.

XXXX With Akako XXXX

Akako had strolled around the whole time. She had brought a red umbrella earlier and used it as she walked around town. She hadn't started on shopping yet, she was still familiarizing the place. As she was walking, the people on the streets stopped from their doings and looked at her with curious eyes. This made Akako nervous and decided to also stop walking. She looked at herself, was there something wrong with her outfit? Did she have something on her face? The village people started to whisper around.

'_wow isn't that lady pretty' A village women whispered_

'_What unusual eyes. Such powerful color' An old man murmured to himself_

'_she looks like a godess and her eyes are like ruby gems' A man whispered to his group getting nods of agreement _

'_Well now the people seem to not notice that I am the Kyuubi. This village seems to be shallow in thinking. I have to take advantage of this' Akako thought smiling inside_

"What a wonderful day~" Akako sang and then smiled at the village people. She proceeded to walk, all the eyes still laid on her, mesmerized.

Walking on the streets Akako had gotten praises from village folks everywhere. One male even gave her a red rose saying it would fit her beauty greatly. She held it gently on her other hand smelling its fragrance. She then decided to start on buying her clothes.

She totally needed a new kimono and she also needed a new ninja outfit. But first she wanted to find her a new set of outfit. She liked the way her brother changed outfits everyday but she didn't like how he dressed in whole black outfits. (naruto stopped on wearing orange a long time ago)

She went in the first shop she saw. It was full of ninja outfits, she had come to the right place. A man was there found behind the counter.

"Good day lady!" the man greeted then came to her help. He was only 5 feet tall. He looked old and the thin appearance didn't help his look nor did his pale skin. He wore a sleeveless dark brown shirt which matched his hair. Black pants and ninja sandals to match with everything.

"My my what could I get for you?" the man smiled

"Do you by any chance make ninja outfits here?" Akako asked.

"Oh yes we make all kinds of outfits. Ninja's usually want to specify what their clothes look like." The man said getting a nod from Akako

"I would want to make a specific cloak. It would be kind of hard will it be okay?" Akako asked getting a very loud laugh from the pale man.

"You surely are a new customer. By the way you wear I am sure you are making this for the one you love? You don't look like a ninja" The man said in a happy tone "I can make any outfit you wish! I am known to be the best tailor here in Konoha."

"Oh yes. My brother has a favorite cloak but he cannot simply wear it. I would want to make this cloak for him." Akako said smiling at the man. "Well I'm sure that you could make this cloak for me." She added

She gave the man the description of the cloak she also specified the cloth used for it. The man was amazed at the cloak that she wanted to make.

Although he thought that it would be fairly challenging he was wrong, very wrong. This one would be a beauty to see. He was only intrigued when she said that she wanted an embroidered blue Kyuubi on the cloak. Kyuubi? If he was thinking right was the brother she was talking about Uzumaki Naruto? The kyuubi container? This lady was very intriguing. By the time she had come in the store he thought that she had come to the wrong store. Naruto Uzumaki had no parents nor siblings everybody knew that. But this woman had openly said that it was for 'her brother'.

After discussing some things Akako had been told to get it after 3 days and the payment would be made on the same day. The cloak didn't spend all her money up, this made her happy. She proceeded to other stores that had Kimonos on sale.

As she walked to the other store she immediately caught the murmurs of the village folks. Scowling she stopped at the talks that various people were having.

'_Hey did you know that old Namikaze Household? It was seen alight the other night. Weird isn't it?' two women murmured to each other_

'_The Blue Ghost was seen IN the village! Man those ninja's slack off their jobs too much, even wanted nins can get in without any difficulty' a man said_

'_They said the Blue Ghost gave up in front of the Hokage and begged for mercy!' A woman exclaimed_

'_Some ninja's say that the Hokage and the Blue Ghost has secret connections' _

'_**These filthy humans they don't know who they are talking about. They are lucky my precious otouto loves this village' Akako thought as she drew a deep breath and exhaled. She wouldn't want to go berserk**__**in the middle of the day in a crowded place. **_

She continued on walking, hurriedly walking in the first store she saw. She was then barraged in the sweet scent of vanilla. As she looked around she noticed that she had come in the jackpot. On the walls of the store were kimonos all in different colors and different patterns. 2 middle aged women dressed in full kimonos and wooden sandals. Both of them had long black silky hair.

"Good afternoon M'lady. I haven't seen you before. Are you a tourist?"

"Oh no no no. I just arrived here with my younger brother. We are now living here and I thought that I needed some new kimonos." Akako said getting a giggle from the women.

"I see. That kimono you wear is such a beauty. My name is Emi and here at my right is Eri. We are the owners of this shop." Emi said.

Emi wore a pure white yukata that had a black obi to match with it. In front a yin and yang sign was seen

Eri wore the opposite color of her sister. A black yukata with a white obi to match and also in front was the yin and yang sign.

"Oh thank you very much. This old Kimono of mine is my very favorite. My name is Akako nice to meet you both. If you mind me asking are you two twins?" Akako said getting a smile from both females

"My akako-san you have are such a keen observer. Yes we are but we are not identical. In fact people don't believe we are truly twins." Eri said as Emi giggled

"What can we get for you Akako-san?" Emi asked while Akako looked around.

"I am planning to buy a battle kimono, since my old one looks a bit ancient. And two yukatas" Emi and Eri nodded

"What color or design would you like Akako-san?" Eri asked

"I would like a red and an orange yukata. The battle kimono would be lovely in black" Akako grinned

"We have a very beautiful black battle Kimono. Just wait a second Akako-san" Emi said as she and her sister to get what Akako requested. Akako sat down on a seat and waited for the two to return.

After a few minutes Emi and Eri returned and in hand were three large boxes.

"We found our most high quality and beautiful kimono. And we also found an orange and red yukata of your size." Eri said as Emi put the three boxes down and opened them

The first box at the right held the onyx black battle kimono while the one in the middle held the bright orange yukata and at the last was the ruby red kimono she ordered.

"All of these are still plain and still holds no particular design. If you would like we could add your choice of design to it. But that would cost extra payment." Emi said while Eri nodded

"Oh that would be lovely. I would like to add some designs to all of the three. When can I get the kimonos?" Akako asked

"You can get them tomorrow afternoon. Your payment can also be made tomorrow, Akako-san" Eri smiled

After talking to the twins Akako left and said goodbye to the two. Walking back home Akako was still being stared and looked at. She needed to hurry and get out of this terrible crowd before rumors got out.

XXX Namikaze Household –Evening- XXX

Naruto had come much earlier than Akako. He spent time in the library reading jutsu scrolls and in the training grounds practicing his elemental jutsus. Akako had come just in time to see him try a futon technique on the house. The mansion shook on impact.

"**Otouto you shouldn't try to destroy this house." Akako lectured him**

"Don't worry nee-chan I placed a special seal on the house. I found it earlier at the library" Naruto grinned

"**And what seal are you talking about?" Akako said**

"Its called Restoration seal. If you place it on the house it would never be destroyed. I thought that the house had one before but it seems that it wasn't placed with one, that's why I decided to put one and test it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his hand while Akako giggled.

"**Silly kit. If that is what you think is right then so be it." Akako and Naruto grinned to each other**

"So how was your day? Did anybody suspect you?" naruto asked while Akako stopped from her doings

"**Rumors are going around. Some people already know that someone is living in this household but they don't know who. There are also rumors about the Blue Ghost being in this village and having connections to the Hokage. Luckily people here are shallow minded and they didn't even suspect a thing. My kimonos will be ready tomorrow. And don't worry, not all of your money was spent away. I still have extra" Akako said**

"Rumors huh? Well let's just hope that my tongue won't slip again." Naruto said while Akako chuckled

"**Yea like that's possible. You are probably the noisiest ninja I know." Akako teased while Naruto just hmphed away. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's all for this chapter! :D

Hope you people understand the decision I made. If you are angry then so be it but I am the writer and I make the decisions : P

Next Chapter: An important letter

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~**

I need more than 10 reviews for this chapter! I need your thoughts people! :D


	7. An Important Letter

Chapter 7- An Important Letter

_I dont own any of the Naruto Characters except for the ones I made :D_

**TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review. All of those are deeply appreciated. Reading them again and again make my heart swell with Joy. **

**TO ALL OF MY READERS: Just thinking about people reading my story it makes my day FLIP! :D All of you are my inspiration ;) **

Just to inform you ,my readers. I have posted a new story: Blue Crescent Moon Stone. It is an Inuyasha fanfic and if you are willing to read I'd be so glad! :D I'm also making up two more new stories but don't worry updating this story is my first priority!~

**READ & REVIEW **

_

* * *

_

_"__**Rumors are going around. Some people already know that someone is living in this household but they don't know who. There are also rumors about the Blue Ghost being in this village and having connections to the Hokage. Luckily people here are shallow minded and they didn't even suspect a thing. My kimonos will be ready tomorrow. And don't worry, not all of your money was spent away. I still have extra" Akako said**_

_"Rumors huh? Well let's just hope that my tongue won't slip again." Naruto said while Akako chuckled_

_"__**Yea like that's possible. You are probably the noisiest ninja I know." Akako teased while Naruto just hmphed away.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where the hell is that sensei of ours?" Sakura whined.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan he'll come but in the meantime how about we eat!" Sakura turned around and found a grinning naruto and a tired looking sasuke

"Wow thanks you guys I was just about to faint from pure hunger" Sakura joked as Naruto and Sasuke laughed. The three formed a circle and started to eat.

The group of three had been waiting for Kakashi to arrive since dawn. Doing what Kakashi had suggested they didn't eat even a single bite. Hours had passed and it was already morning and the stomachs of the three started to growl. They didn't mind until Naruto began to become impatient. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura, the blond boy walked away mumbling about torturing grey haired people. Sasuke thinking that the blond would go berserk at the moment. Sakura was left alone waiting for the two to come back.

"Wow I never thought that ramen could be so delicious" Sakura said as she cleaned up her mess. She let out a sigh of satisfaction

"Ramen IS delicious!" Naruto shouted his arms up in the air.

"Yea yea whatever dobe" Sasuke said as he put down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with his hand. Sasuke sat crossed legged under a shade followed by Sakura.

"Hmph." Naruto put all the mess in a plastic bag and formed a clone. He sat down a tree and lay against it with his hands tucked behind his head as support.

"You know what to do" Naruto said as the clone left with the bag.

"A solid clone?" Sakura stared at Naruto with disbelief

"Yea. It's called Kage Bunshin." Naruto stated out plainly

"Isn't that jutsu forbidden?" Sakura said in a loud voice as she stood up and cleaned up her clothes

"Yup." Naruto replied plainly

"Then why did you use it!" Sakura shouted stomping her right foot

"Because I can" He replied in the same tone

"WHY!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura just leave him be. Besides even if you torture him you won't get any information on him or any of his jutsus" A voice from above stated

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto shouted standing up and waving to the man up the tree.

"Ero-sensei?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yea. Yesterday I caught him reading some smut. It's the orange book he was reading, that small dirty book. Hmph it's just lucky I didn't feel like burning something." Naruto said as his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"PERVERT! ~" Sakura shouted as she pointed a finger at Kakashi, who was wide eyed from all the happenings.

"Hm" Sasuke chuckled as Sakura continued to accuse Kakashi as a pervert while the jounin kept in denying the facts. Naruto beside him was laughing his lungs out.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted as the blond shook his head

"I'm the right one here and you can't do anything 'cause you know that I'm saying the truth" Naruto said finishing the sentence by sticking out his tongue at the angry jounin

"I'm going to get revenge on this humiliation." Kakashi mumbled glaring at the blond boy in front of him

"Fine. Let's go on to the test. Today you three will take the official genin exams. If you fail this survival test you will immediately go back to the academy and study again." Kakashi stated as the three gawked at what he said.

"Tch."

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted in excitement

"You seem to not take the seriousness of the matter at hand Naruto" Kakashi said in an irritated tone

"Hmph Joy Killers. I'm just excited you know! I get to show you my skills~" Naruto said in an evil tone as a glint came from his eye. Sasuke and Kakashi froze

'_I could get to know Naruto's jutsus more!' Sasuke_

'_Hokage-sama is probably watching this from his crystal ball. Looks like I need to take this test to a notch so that he'll need to show more of his jutsus'_

"Okay so let's start." Kakashi said as he walked out to the free space in the training ground, the three followed

"Today the three of you will need to get these two bells in my hands" Kakashi said as he got the two bells from his pouch and lift it up so everybody could see.

"Each of you will need to get a bell from me. The one who has no bell will fail and go straight back to the academy." Kakashi said jingling the bell once in a while

"But sensei there is only two bells and there are three of us. How is that going to work?" Sakura asked

"That is the point Sakura." Kakashi said while tying the bells to his pants

"So we have to fight for a bell? A small simple bell?" Naruto stated in a bored tone

"Yes that's the only thing that you are going to do." Kakashi replied with the same tone

"Okay let's start!" Naruto exclaimed

"Don't get too excited Naruto." Sasuke said which obviously fell on deaf ears

"When this clock rings at noon that signals the end of this test." Kakashi said as he put the alarm clock at the memorial stone.

"You may do whatever you want. You may even kill me" Kakashi stated as Sakura gasped

"Start!" Kakashi shouted as he puffed into smoke

"Damn" Naruto cursed under his breath

Sakura and Sasuke had gone and hid in the low bushes and in the branch of some tree. Kakashi was seen in the middle of an open face reading the orange smut book Naruto had told them earlier. While the two were hiding Naruto on the other hand was not.

"Oi Oi Naruto aren't you going to go hide or something?" Kakashi asked while flipping a page of his book

'_Even though I can see him, I can't feel his presence. Such a great control of aura' he thought _

"Nope" Naruto said as he slowly lay down the grass and sat there. Kakashi's eye twitched

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked while Naruto let out a snore.

'_What is naruto doing?' Kakashi screamed inwardly as he became irritated 'He surpasses his dad on being an idiot. I'm sorry sensei but I'm just stating a fact.' Kakashi sweat dropped _

MEANWHILE…..

Sakura was staring at full shock at the stupid blond in front of him.

'_What was he thinking?' 'Yea that's right naruto doesn't think he just acts.' Sakura thought _

She prepared two kunais that had exploding bombs on them. She was ready to throw it at Kakashi when suddenly

"Psssst... sakura" A voice from behind her said. Sakura almost dropped the weapon at hand, turning around ready to punch the person at her back she stopped. Naruto was there waving his hand to come nearer. Sakura then looked again at her back to see a sleeping naruto and an irritated Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"I'm one of his clones." The clone said as he pointed at the sleeping naruto

"Oh yea right Kage Bunshin. What do you want? I almost got to Kaka-sensei." Sakura asked in full annoyance

"I have a plan but before we discuss about it we need to go get Sasuke first." The clone said as he took Sakura's hand and tugged it. The two crawled silently out of the bushes.

BACK TO THE MAIN NARUTO.

"Oi Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he put his book in his pouch

"What?" naruto shouted jerking up straight

"This is not what I expected of you." Kakashi said as he looked down at Naruto

"Tch yea right. Get ready pervert 'cause you should expect the unexpected" Naruto then began to melt and mud was all that left.

"Hm so this is why you acted so weird" Kakashi said with a sigh. He walked to a tree and jumped up to one of its branches

WITH SAKURA...

"You wait here while I go get teme" the clone whispered as Sakura nodded

After a couple of minutes the clone came back with a bump on his forehead. Sasuke was with him and he had a pissed off look at his face

"Since you two are here, wait for master naruto to come" the clone said as it puffed away in smoke.

A white giant bird landed on the ground near them. Its caw was so loud and high pitched Sakura and Sasuke had to duck and cover their ears. Naruto patted the birds head and it behaved.

"We have little time to converse so listen closely." Naruto said as he went down the clay bird he made

"This beauty here I made is a bomb. A very dangerous bomb. She'll be the last one to attack. Here is what we will do…" The team then proceeded with the plan.

WITH KAKASHI...

"It's quiet. Too quiet. Looks like they met up and planned. Hmm maybe this batch has a chance after all." Kakashi said still on the branch of the tree standing still. In a flash 6 kunais were thrown at him all in different directions.

Using a kawarimi no jutsu Kakashi landed safely on the ground. By then a group of Naruto clones appeared from the woods and dashed with frightening speed

"Oh. Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Kakashi said as he kicked a clone to the side. He proceeded to fight off every single clone that came near.

When the clones got closer they all got a kunai with an exploding tag on each. All the clones stabbed their kunais to the ground and puffed away. Kakashi was in a middle of the attack.

"Katsu!" A voice boomed at the same time all the tags exploded. Each and every single one left a small crater to the ground. Dust settled down and silence settled in. Kakashi was no where in sight.

Sasuke and Sakura went into position. They were meters away from each other, facing one another. Another wave of Naruto clones were sent but this time they seemed to spit to groups.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi shouted as his hands and head popped out from the ground, his hands holding Sakura's ankles. He then proceeded to grab her downward up to her neck. Kakashi then fully emerged.

"You think you won Kakashi sensei but I got you now!" Sakura shouted as she transformed into naruto and then puffed away

"Shit that was a clone" Kakashi cursed under his breath as he also saw Sasuke transform into a smirking naruto clone

"GO!" A clone commanded them all. The clones got every shuriken and kunai they had. They aimed and flung every piece of weapon they had on them. Kakashi had minor cuts here and there as he tried to dodge the weapons that they threw. He got a kunai and deflected an incoming senbon

'_I said that they could kill me but not literally!' Kakashi thought_

'_At least now I know how this group is different with the others. They don't show hesitation to reach their objective.' He thought 'But it seems that Naruto is the main attacker here. I want to see how Sasuke and Sakura fights'_

His train of thought was cut off when three grand fireballs were sent at him. His hands were fast at forming the seals and when he was done he shouted

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" A dragon made up of water was made and it quickly attacked the three incoming fireballs. As it finished hit the first and second one the third one moved faster and was missed by the dragon. Kakashi cursed about kids and their evil minds. Kakashi transported just in time. When he appeared he saw a very tired looking Sasuke being supported by a worried Sakura.

'_Three grand fireballs? At the same time? I knew Sasuke is good with Fire jutsus but not this good!' Kakashi thought _

"Don't worry Sakura I'm fine now go and do your part I can hear Naruto coming" Sasuke mumbled to the shocked Sakura

"I'm staying here don't worry I think I can adjust the technique Naruto gave me." Sakura smile as Sasuke nodded

All the clones were gone and the ground was soaked with water because of Kakashi's technique. The hotness of the fireballs could still be felt in the air as smoke was still settling down.

"You can do it Sakura." Sasuke said encouraging her while Sakura blushed while nodding. This was the first time that Sasuke had ever said something like that.

Flashback

"_Sakura I have to teach you a genjutsu technique. You seem to have a knack for the so this will be easy for you" Naruto said_

"_It's called Black hole. It will make the victim think that they are in a Hole being sucked slowly and as they are being sucked in their worst fears will show up and humiliate them all the while" Naruto stated as Sakura nodded_

"_You created this dobe?" Sasuke asked_

"_Yea I created it when I found out that I didn't have any talent in genjutsu. This technique is special to me and I ask you two to keep it a secret" Naruto said while the two nodded_

"_You need great control .First; before you do the technique, make sure your mind is clear." Naruto said as he started explaining how the technique worked. _

End of Flashback

Sakura breathed in deep a few times. Sasuke looked as Sakura did this and kept quiet as she did. Sakura let Sasuke go and told him to lean on a tree for the moment. Sasuke willingly did what she said, trusting Sakura for once. Sakura formed the required seals but then stopped at the last. She moved her hands forward then shouted

"BLACK HOLE!" Sakura shouted as Kakashi immediately stood up straight and tensed. Sakura still held the seal her eyes shut. Kakashi suddenly screamed in anguish he dropped down to his knees and bowed down punching the ground.

"STOP IT!" Kakashi screamed "STOP DON'T! DON'T BURN IT!" he screamed louder he kept pounding the ground with his fists. Sasuke sweat dropped. This was too much.

"Hahaha never thought that he would easily fall in that genjutsu"

"Yea I expected more of him." Sasuke said then turned around to see naruto with 4 birds that looked the same.

"Are you really going to use those? I think he's had enough" Sasuke sweat dropped when he saw an evil look on Naruto's face

"This explosion will be the final masterpiece! Art is a blast!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke face palmed.

'_Seriously? Who are the people who taught naruto this? I bet they are retarded' Sasuke thought as he looked at naruto and sweat dropped some more_

XXX far away XXX

The four nuke nins sneezed at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fox appeared and in its mouth were the two bells. Naruto let the small orange fox climb up his shoulder and sit there. Patting its head, the fox gave naruto the two bells.

"That yours?" Sasuke asked as he pointed a finger at the orange fox

"Yup. I crea- found him some time ago. Poor thing was so thin I had to nurse him back to health" Naruto said as he sweat dropped

'_Almost slipped there' naruto thought _

'_Was he about to say 'create'? I've noticed that Naruto is getting more cautious of his words. Tch. Sasuke thought_

Sho jumped down from his shoulder then left back into the woods.

"Now that we have the bells Sakura could end that genjutsu and we could get to the end!" Naruto said excitingly as he attached chakra strings to each bird. Slowly the birds got into place. One was at the front while another was at the back the other two went at the sides of Kakashi. When they were done positioning, naruto cut off the strings and tugged Sakura's dress sleeve. Sakura jerked upon the tug and the genjutsu was released. Kakashi went back to reality as he shook his head only to be trapped by the birds.

"Everybody duck! KATSU!" Naruto shouted as the explosion boomed.

The force shook the ground and dust covered the whole training ground. Cracks formed and the quakes stopped. The dust settled and a medium sized crater was seen. In the middle of it was Kakashi sensei, which was surprisingly standing straight through the impact. Sakura saw this and slowly made her way to the jounin. She poked him on the shoulder and BAM! The jounin fell to the ground.

"Looks like he was unconscious." Naruto stated as his hands started to glow green. He went to the grey haired jounin. He unzipped the vest and put his hands down. After a few minutes Kakashi started to gain consciousness.

"This group passes.." Kakashi whispered as he smiled weakly. Applause came from behind. The group was shocked to see Kakashi there smiling proudly. A puff was heard and the Kakashi that was lying down on the ground was no where to be seen.

"You guys did great! But I wished that all of you would go easy on me you know? All those attacks were well planned" He said as he combed his hand through his silver locks.

"Though I did say that you were allowed to kill me I didn't say that you needed to kill me." He added as the three sweat dropped

"It' good to know you are fine Kakashi –sensei" Sakura said as looked at the jounin and let out a sigh of relief.

"You looked really tortured when I destroyed that dirty book of yours!" Sakura shouted her hands on her hips. The two boys laughed out loud as they saw their teacher fume.

"You don't ever do something like that ever again!" Kakashi said as he took out his book and held on to it lovingly. The three laughed harder getting an angry vibe from Kakashi.

"You put a lot of chakra in the clone didn't you?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Kakashi put the book back to his pouch .

"Of course. A regular kage Bunshin wouldn't stand that many of attacks at the same time." He stated "Nearly gave up three fourths of my chakra to that one" he added while chuckling

"So I see. That clone was impressive" Naruto said plainly "But sad to say I'm the one who still wins this game Kaka-sensei" he said grinning when he finished the sentence.

"Katsu" Kakashi then screamed as he was attacked again by the little bombs that Naruto had yesterday. The little spider bombs were there secretly hidden inside his vest. Kakashi tried to unzip his vest but failed. He jumped up and down at the pain. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. These two ninjas were impossible. Just when you thought you had one finished another one stands up again.

"I told Sho to bring you those a while ago." Naruto said as he snickered. "They are the same as yesterday but with more destructive power" he stated

"Sho?" Sakura faced at Naruto

"Yea, Here he comes" Naruto said as Sho darted out from a bush

"A FOX!" Sakura squealed as she grabbed the small orange fox and hugged the soul out of it. Naruto sweat dropped as the fox dropped dead. Sakura was shocked and shook it hard

"Looks like you hugged the daylights out of him" Naruto said as Sakura apologized to him

"Sho is my smallest fox. I use him for setting up traps." Naruto said as he took the fox from Sakura's arms

"Someday.. that fox.. will…regret..th-thi-this" Kakashi said just loud enough to be heard by the group. The three burst into laughter as Kakashi glared at the unconscious fox.

"Give it up sensei. If you try to hurt Sho nee-chan will hate you more. She already has quite a dislike at you." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand while craddling Sho with his left.

"Hey guys let's go celebrate! We are finally an official team of Konoha" Naruto said as he grinned at his teammates

"Yea I agree with Naruto we should go celebrate. How about it Sasuke-kun you coming with us?" Sakura asked getting a nod from the boy. The three left laughing happily. Kakshi cried out loud

"WHAT ABOUT ME?~" He screamed as the trio laughed harder

XXX with kyuubi XXX

She walked happily to the store she went yesterday. She wore a plain white shirt and loose pants with her high heels. The people still looked at her but it was unlike yesterday. Less people stared at her and the villagers seemed to act normally.

She walked in the same store and was greeted by Emi and Eri. The twins were wearing green yukatas with a yellow obi and classical wodden sandals. Both of their hair were done up and was being held by jade clips. The three bowed to one another and smiled

"So are the Kimonos ready?" Akako asked as the two nodded

"Your Kimonos are quite the challenge to make Akako-san. Especially the red one such a beauty it became." Emi said as Eri giggled

"Just wait here my lady then we'll get your orders." Eri said then she and Eri went to the back rooms

The two returned with three boxes in there hands. The first one that they showed to akako was the black battle Kimono that she ordered. The all black battle Kimono had a matching black obi to tie with. On the sleeves was a silver pattern of sakuras. The obi also has a silver pattern of sakura on it. At the back of the kimono was a large orange swirl and a red kanji of "Kyuubi" at the middle of it.

"Such great work you did. I like the patter of sakuras that you made. It makes the all black kimono look gorgeous" Akako said as she held the kimono for a while then put it back to its box

The second one that they looked at was the orange yukata that she ordered. The orange yukata was designed with red swirls all over. All but the obi was patterned with swirls. The two giggled when they saw that Akako close her eyes

"Looking at it makes my vision blurry. Stupid brother of mine, I really don't get why he likes the color orange so much" Akako sighed as the two twins giggled more

The last yukata looked simply amazing. The ruby red yukata was adorned by foxes at the end of the sleeves. The black embroidered foxes danced at the rim of the sleves. They seemed to dance and run at the bottom. Black fire covered the foxes. At the front bottom part of the yukata was the nine tailed Kyuubi herself. The kyuubi stood proudly all tails at its back like a throne of fire. Akako smirked at the picture.

"This is what the best of our talents could do. I hope it satisfies your taste. Though I must say you picked a very taboo design. People here don't really like the Kyuubi and I don't know why they do." Eri said as Emi nodded as she talked

"It's amazing. It's more than what I expected." Akako said as she grasped the yukata "I really like foxes and my brother likes them too. I really don't care to what people think." She added as the two laughed

"We are flattered Akako-san." Emi said as Eri bowed down.

"I'm just saying the truth. How much do all of these cost?" Akako said as she smile at the twins

"We'll just make the battle kimono free. All of that cost 50,000 yen" Eri said as Emi put the three boxes in a bag.

"Why thank you. I'll make sure to come back here again." Akako said as she gave the payment to Emi then got the bag.

Akako left the store after saying her goodbyes. She still had a lot of money left. She decided to continue on shopping but now she shopped for sandals. Giggling at the thought Akako quickly sealed the bag into a scroll and continued to search for another store.

XXX Later that Day, Namikaze Household XXX

Naruto had arrived earlier than expected. Her sister was no where to be seen and so he quickly went to his quarters. He had cancelled training because he knew they would be far tired from their survival exams. He stripped naked and washed himself clean. Dressing up in his comfortable clothes Naruto went to the living room and settled down to one of the many sofas. Turning the T.V on a sudden strong gust of wind blew in and knocked one of the curtains down. Naruto grumbled but then fixed the curtain with his clones. He looked around trying to feel a presence. He felt none but still he had to stay alert, that wind was not normal. He looked around and found a piece of paper on the floor.

'Successor of the Four' it said in big letters. Naruto quickly pumped some chakra onto the paper and opened it.

_Dear Naruto-sama,_

_This is Sasori writing but Itachi-sans message:_

_Naruto I will be coming there to visit in 2 weeks. I was contacted by Sandaime-sama and am ordered to return back there in Konoha. He said that we had to talk about the past happening. I wanted to also inform you that Deidara and Sasori had recently spotted a new group of nuke-nins forming an organization called 'Akatsuki' We still don't hold information about their goals or intentions but from what we heard they are planning to gather the power of the bijuu. Take caution when you go outside the Konoha walls. We four know that you are now officially a genin of the leaf. We want to congratulate you on that naruto. Seems like you have made a great leap and now are closer to becoming Hokage. Don't worry we have agreed that when you take your chuunin exams we'll be there. Nuke nin or not we wont miss that special day. I have to stop the message now since Sasori is getting mad so Bye Naruto. Good luck on your ninja career. I'll share to you all that happened since you left. 2 weeks okay? Don't forget!_

_-Uchiha Itachi-_

_So that's his message. Good bye Naruto-sama. Take good care of yourself._

_-Sasori of the Red sand-_

Naruto stood there blinking as he held the piece of paper in his hands. Itachi was coming over? He fainted. Akako in just the exact timing shouted and ran to her brother. She then proceeded to read the letter and then fainted herself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**CUT! :]**

Just what might happen when Itachi visits? Will Sasuke patch up with his brother? **NEXT CHAPTER: Banned From doing D-ranks**

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll make sure to update soon! Thanks for all the readers that put my story in their FAVORITE and ALERT list. For those who have continually read my story, I thank you.

REVIEW_ REVIEW _REVIEW!~


	8. Banned From Doing Dranks

Chapter 8- Banned From doing D-ranks

**I JUST HIT MY 100+ REVIEW MARK! : )**

**Thank you reviewers! I hope that you will continue on giving me your inspiring reviews :D **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters but only the characters that I made up _

XXXXXXX

On the last chapter:

_Naruto stood there blinking as he held the piece of paper in his hands. Itachi was coming over? He fainted. Akako in just the exact timing shouted and ran to her brother. She then proceeded to read the letter and then fainted herself. _

XXXXXXX

"This damned cat is going to get a major wash when I get my hands on it!" Sasuke cursed on the microphone so loud that the other three had to cover their ear for a moment.

"Calm down Sasuke. Sho is going to paralyze that cat so bad, it won't move for a month." Naruto chuckled while sakura gasped.

"It's just a cat you guys!" Sakura said with a worried tone as she heard two evil laughs.

"Team stay focused!" Kakashi barked out as all of them heard rustles of bushes. Tora and Sho came dashing out, Sho chasing a really frightened Tora.

Sho opened its mouth while catching up at the target. With a twitch of Naruto's finger a senbon was launched from Sho's mouth. The target was successfully hit as it slowed down and came to a stop. Tora whimpered as it tried to stand but failed, its legs shook. Sho slowed down as well stopping near at Tora and sitting down. Naruto and the team quickly went to the cat. Sakura felt sorry for the cat and pulled out the senbon making Naruto groan.

"Sakura~ the cat was better off with the senbon but now that you pulled it out it won't get to move for at least 2 weeks. The poison I put on it has a highly sensitive paralytic effect, usually it is used for animals such as this neko over here." Naruto explained. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU BAKA~!" Sakura said putting the cat down and chasing after Naruto, who clearly transported out of thin air.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You still don't learn Sakura-chan. You clearly won't hit me with that sloppy punch of yours." Naruto said behind Sakura making her gasp as she turned around and saw a grinning naruto.

"Okay team. Let's head back to the tower and get another mission" Kakashi cut in their argument "You guys finish missions fast maybe I'll ask for a C-rank this time" he added making Naruto shout in joy

XXX

"What cruel thing did those ninjas do to you Tora~" the fat lady said while hugging the poor cat to death. Naruto and Sasuke grinned evilly making Sakura roll her eyes at the stupidity.

"We just put a paralytic poison to her so that she won't be able to escape from you." Naruto said in an intelligent tone. The fat women gasped.

"Don't worry, the paralytic effect will disappear in 2 weeks time. Make sure after that the cat won't run away again." Naruto said while the fat woman walked away in anger

"I will never again ask help from you ninjas! Poor baby don't worry mom is here" The woman said angrily walking out of the room. The two boys chuckled.

"Team seven, please come over here. I need to talk to your team regarding your **latest** mission" Sandaime said stressing the word latest.

"This team is the first team to complete the required number of D rank missions and in such a short time, 1 week is such an amazing feat but even though it's that all of the missions you took were **FAILED**. That cat that you were tasked to find is now traumatized. The fences you painted were colored rainbow. The food you delivered were messed up. The groceries you picked up were all wrong and the worst of all, your group corrupted the brains of the children!" Naruto snickered at the last sentence.

"**WE** didn't corrupt the minds of those kids! We simply taught them another form of entertainment. Pranking is a form of art and is also a form of fun. Fun is good and Good means what we did is not corruption we were simply opening the minds of the kinds. We taught them how to think outside the box." Naruto explained making Iruka face palm and Kakashi sweat drop.

'_I kinda agree with Naruto there.' Kakashi thought when he remembered his pranking days with Obito_

"This team is the fastest team to make the required number of missions. This team is also the team that failed every D-rank mission given to them. I seriously don't know what to do with this team…" The Sandaime sighed while Iruka sweat dropped

"If you give us more D-ranks I'll make sure to **FAIL **it more than the usual." Naruto stated in a flat tone.

"We want a higher mission. C-rank to be exact." Sasuke said while Iruka gasped

"You are just fresh out academy students. Mostly we give a 3 week period for new teams before they take C-ranks missions. Even though your team has completed the number of D-ranks that doesn't mean that you may take up a higher mission." Iruka explained while the Sandaime nodded approvingly.

"I know my team will be able to handle it. They showed excellent skill and teamwork in their survival test. Heck they even knocked ME out!" Kakashi said taking on the team's side making the three genins smile

"I know Kakashi and if I am right, if I give them more D-ranks the more they will resist and fail them. Okay I'll give your team a C-rank. D-ranks wont work on this team so might as well ban you from taking them… if you keep on failing D-ranks our image might just crack." Sandaime said sighing again. This team was a hell to take care of. The three rejoiced while Kakashi smiled at the Third.

"Wow so that makes us the first team to be banned from D-ranks" Kakashi said getting a nod from Iruka. Kakashi then rejoiced with his team making the third and Iruka sweat drop.

"I don't see what you are celebrating about…" Iruka muttered making the Sandaime nod in agreement.

"C-rank huh?... Well there is this simple escort mission" Iruka said rummaging through the scrolls

"Who are we going to escort? I want it to be a Ramen Fan~!" Naruto shouted like a kid

"Ramen Fan?" Sasuke said sweat dropping.

"Or maybe a handsome prince!" Sakura squealed at the thought

"You are going to escort someone more important!" Iruka said loudly

"WHO!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time causing Iruka and the Sandaime to back away

"You are going to escort a famous bridge builder!" Iruka said happily while the four face planted.

"What? A bridge builder? That's it!" Naruto screamed feeling frustrated

"Now now Naruto… I would want to remind you again that mission is to be treated seriously not just a game." Sandaime said seriously

"Fine." Naruto hmphed like a kid

"Well since that's settled, let the bridge builder come in" Sandaime said. The doors opened and a drunk old man was there standing.

"My name is Tazuna…" the man said as he stepped forward

"Uhhh so there brats are going to be my escort? What a puny little group… Especially that blond one over there" The drunk man sipped some more sake from his bottle then pointed at Naruto.

"YOU drunk old man…" Naruto growled pulling out a bottle from no where

"What's that?" the drunk man said in slurred words

"This is a special sake that I made. Maybe you'd like to TRY it" Naruto said grinning as he walked to the drunk man and handed the bottle to him.

"Oho~ you make sakes? From the looks of it you don't even look like you're allowed to drink this kinda stuff yet…" the old man

"Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink! That is what ero-sensei taught me!" Naruto said plainly

'_That darned Jiraiya! What kinda teacher teaches something like that!' Hiruzen yelled in his mind_

"Well well that makes sense… kinda" the old man said as he tucked the bottle in his bag

"Better drink that tonight or else it'll be troublesome in the morning." Naruto said "Well meet you guys up tomorrow~ See ya" Naruto said waving goodbye then vanished in thin air. The others said their goodbye to the hokage and went their own ways

"Seriously that boy…" Sarutobi sighed

"He is a very surprising boy isn't he Hokage-sama?.." Iruka said smiling. The Sandaime nodded in agreement.

XXX

"I'm tired with all these chakra excercises!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see the tree that he had practiced on. He was almost ¾ the way up, walking.

"We are almost there Shikamaru-san." Shino said as he heavily breathed

"Tch. Such a troublesome element" Shikamaru muttered as he sat up and calmed himself down

'_Just a bit more and I'll be able to finish all these crap." Shikamaru thought _

"Let's go Shino!" Shikamaru said standing up. Shino stood up and focused his chakra

"This time I'll finish IT" Shikamaru said getting a nod from Shino.

The two proceeded to walk up the tree while also trying to maintain a leaf on their forehead.

"The two of them impress me…" Hinata said as she watched the two worked their way up the tree

"Hinata you are totally forgetting that you are ahead of them." Naruto stated.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were calmly sitting on the ground. They were done training unlike the other two. Sasuke was leaning on a tree while Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a picnic cloth.

"I know Naruto-kun.." Hinata said blushingly causing Naruto to laugh

"You're still the same Hinata-chan~" Naruto teased making the girl blush more

"Tch." Sasuke said as he smirked. Those two were awfully getting close to one another.

"Oi Oi Sasuke~ I thought I told you to still continue your chakra exercises? You barely made it out when we did the survival test." Naruto said making the Uchiha boy glare at him

"Tch. Naruto I finished these scrolls, I want new ones" Sasuke said as he stood up and handed the three scrolls

"No way TEME." Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"WHY?" Sasuke sounded pissed

"Because I don't want to" Naruto said laughing at the end

"Hn." Sasuke retreated back to the tree he leaned on.

"I'm serious Sasuke you need to practice the chakra exercises more. It's that or the next you use it you'll die in chakra exhaustion." Naruto said making Sasuke growl and walk away from the two.

"Stupid baka…" He said while getting a kunai from his pouch.

"I HEARD THAT TEME~!" Naruto shouted while Hinata giggled

"Hey Hinata-chan how 'bout you make lunch for us today? I miss your cooking!" Naruto beamed at the girl.

"O-okay." Hinata stuttered

"What's wrong? You're stuttering again?" Naruto said worriedly as he stood up and sat closer to the girl

"It's just that my father forbade me from the kitchen at my house. . ." Hinata said sadly "But don't worry its nothing serious!" She said as she smiled softly "Father only wants what he wants…"Hinata muttered to her but still Naruto heard it.

"Well I'm sure your father will regret banning you. I mean, your cooking is really great!" Naruto grinned at her making Hinata giggle. Naruto always knew how to cheer her up. It had been like that for most of days. Hinata would frown and Naruto would always be there to make her smile again.

_She had long admitted to herself that she like Naruto. But she promised that she would not try to get him to like her. She wanted him to like her by himself thinking that it would be all the sweeter if it was like that. . _

Naruto wrapped his right arm around Hinata's shoulder pulling her closer to him. Hinata blushed a bit but took in a deep breath and let herself relax. She leaned on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to tense up a bit. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Seeing this Naruto snaked down his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Hinata's eyes opened and her face became that of a tomato. She sat up and pushed Naruto away. The boy laughed causing Hinata to blush more.

"_She is such an innocent girl it makes her look so cute." Naruto thought_

"Hey Hinata-chan want to go out this evening?" Naruto asked. Hinata's eyes widened.

"_He's asking me out? I could just die right now.." Hinata said as her inner Hinata danced in joy_

"_**OH YEA~ Hope we get some tonight~!" The inner Hinata sang making Hinata blush and block off her inner self**_

"T-that would be wonderful Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing the whole way

"Well. How about we leave these goons and go get the ingredients for our tasty lunch?" Naruto said with his signature foxy grin

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Hinata whispered as she and Naruto stood up. Hinata fixed up the picnic cloth. Naruto came close to Hinata; their faces just and inch away. Naruto leaned in to her ear and said

"No. It'll be fun this way…" His hot breath tickled Hinata's ear. Poor girl couldn't take it anymore and fainted on the spot. Naruto expertly caught the girl and carried her bridal style.

"_If Akako nee-san were here she'd probably start teasing me. Lucky she's out~" Naruto thought as he sweat dropped_

"_Hinata makes me feel so warm…" Naruto blushing at the thought a bit _

Naruto began walking away with Hinata in his arms. Clones popped up around him. Ordering them to tell the others the clones understood and went to their ways. After leaving Hinata in the Namikaze compound Naruto left to buy the ingredients for lunch.

XXX Lunch XXX

"Oh yea that hit the spot!" Naruto said happily as he rubbed his stomach. Hinata giggled while the other boys nodded in agreement. Hinata blushed at the compliment

"Your cooking is excellent Hinata-san" Shino said. Hinata blushed more

"Yea you cook better than my mom" Shikamaru said. Her face now covered three different colors of red

"If I chose a dish that I would eat forever it would be this one!" Sasuke said totally out of character. A fuse in Hinata's mind blowed and she fainted. The four boys laughed at the unconscious Hinata.

"She hasn't changed at all" Shikamaru said as he chuckled. He gently shook Hinata to wake her up and proved to be successfully done.

"You fainted again." Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata grinned and said sorry to everyone making the boys laugh again. As the laughter died down Naruto made a cough and got everyone's attention

"Well tomorrow my team will be going for our first C-rank mission. Just a simple escort mission to the Land of Waves. Sasuke and I wanted to tell all of you 'cause we'll be gone for a three days or so." Naruto said

"C-rank? You guys are done with the D-ranks!" Shikamaru shouted shockingly.

"Well about that…" Naruto said. He faced Sasuke who twitched upon understanding

"We're banned from doing D-ranks again" Sasuke stated out plainly

"NANI!" Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata all shouted at the two boys, who flinched at the noise.

"Yup. Jii-san banned us from those just earlier. We successfully FAILED every mission given to us." Naruto said grinning all the while.

"Huh?" Hinata said her head cocking to the other side.

"Is that even possible?" Shino asked

"It's possible alright!" Naruto said his eyes squinting and his mouth in a full grin

"Everything is possible with you dobe" Sasuke said as he smiled a small smile.

"Team 7 is the first team to be banned from D-rank missions!" Naruto exclaimed happily while the others sweat dropped

**XXXXX Evening Date 3 XXXXX**

Naruto quickly dressed himself up. He paced around everywhere. Akako giggled as she saw her brother nervously dressing himself up.

Naruto wore a plain white shirt and black and orange stripped ninja pants with a pair of ninja sandals. Over this he wore a plain black sleeve less coat. He didn't wear his ninja forehead protector making his hair look spiky that usual.

"Hmmm…Looks like my brother is not so small anymore" Akako chuckled

"Damn right!" Naruto said facing her and grinning from ear to ear.

"Well good luck on this one Naruto. I'll stay out here to give you two some privacy" Akako said winking at the last part making Naruto blush.

XXX

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga compound. Two Hyuuga guards stood outside its gate swords strapped to their waist. Calmly he stood in front of the gates. The two guards moved to face him, their hands on the hilt of their swords. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"I'm here to see Hinata-san" Naruto said with a happy tone. The two guards looked at one another. Before getting the chance to speak the gate creaked open. A man stood there, his facial expression stern and serious.

"Hyuuga-sama!" The two guars let go of the hilts and bowed down deeply. Naruto faced the man in front of him, smile wiped off his face.

"You are free to enter Uzumaki-san" Hiashi said. Both guards cleared the path and let Naruto walk in

"A pleasure to meet you Hiashi-sama" Naruto said bowing a bit then smiling. Hiashi did in vice versa only to have the same stern face

"My daughter waits inside. Let us go" He said walking toward to Main house.

The Hyuuga compound was so big. There were small houses that surrounded the Main House, which is the biggest. Ponds and flowers were found everywhere. The place had very wide space to train in considering that Hyuuga's needed that most.

XXX

Hinata stood at the main house's porch, nervous to the core. Her father had just gone up ahead to see Naruto. She didn't know what her father wanted to see about him. She paced around a bit but stopped when she saw her sister peeking at the door. Her sister grinned in a very childlike way that it surprised Hinata.

"Nee-san is going to a date~~" Hanabi sang as she came out the door.

"Hanabi. You're still up? I thought you went out to meditate?" Hinata asked shockingly as her sister pranced around her.

"You look different today Hinata-nee~" Hanabi said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her down.

"You look beautiful nee-san" Hanabi said into Hinata's ear. Hinata giggled as she patted Hanabi on the head

"You are acting strangely today Hanabi." Hinata said getting a questioning look on the child's face.

"Well I'm going back inside 'cause I just escaped from sensei's evil clutches. Good luck on the date Hinata nee-san~" Hanabi said prancing to the door and shutting it close.

"That sister of mine is awfully bipolar…"Hinata muttered then giggled as she thought of Hanabi once again.

"Hinata" A deep voice said. Hinata stopped her train of thoughts and looked up. Hiashi and Naruto stood in front her.

"_Gosh Naruto-kun looks handsome tonight…" Hinata thought dreamily_

"_**Oh yea~ That handsome hunk belongs to us!" The inner Hinata screamed while making an rock on sign **_

"_He isn't!" Hinata yelled back_

"_**Then we'll make him ours!" She grinned evilly rubbing her hands together as if she were an evil mastermind. The real Hinata sweat dropped at her inner self. **_

Hinata wore a simple lavender dress that flowed freely. It reached to her knee and had a simple ribbon in front. She wore a matching pair of lavender flat sandals. The color made her eyes stand out more, the light lavender tint of her pale eyes showed.

"Good Evening Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted.

"Good Evening Naruto-kun" She replied with a smile making Naruto grin and rub the back of his head

"Since you, Naruto, offered dinner to my daughter. I expect her to come back here before midnight." Hiashi said getting a nod from Naruto and a giggle from Hinata

"Hinata has told me great things about you. She also told me that you have been helping her and some other genins about chakra control." Hiashi said

"Yes. Yes I am helping them with their chakra control" Naruto said getting a nod from Hinata

"Well I was surprised at first when Hinata told me about this. But you seem to be great at chakra control Naruto Namikaze" Hiashi said with a sparkle in his eye. Naruto's eye widened in surprise but immediately recovered.

"_So he knows huh? Well at least he won't pin me down with the 'kyuubi brat thing" Naruto thought_

"_Namikaze? That sounds familiar…"Hinata thought_

"I am honored at the compliment Hyuuga-sama" Naruto said with a carefree tone.

"I allow you to date my daughter but she must always come back home before midnight. Do I make myself clear?" Hiashi said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said grinning happily. Hinata giggled and blushed in happiness; she was now allowed to date Naruto.

"_Even though Father is strict about my hobbies I always knew that deep down that stern mask of his he loves me for me and is just doing this for my sake…"Hinata thought with happiness_

"_**The old man allowed us to date? That's a miracle… Now what might that Namikaze name mean?" The inner Hinata pondered while the real Hinata dreamed off**_

"Make sure you keep Hinata happy Naruto-san" Hiashi said before making them leave off and go to their date.

"_It's the first time that I saw Hinata's face light up like that…" Hiashi thought and gave himself a smile_

"_For once I did something right" _

XX xxxx XX

Naruto and Hinata ate in a restaurant, sharing laughs and smiles as they ate and talk. After eating they took a walk in the park.

"I want to show you something Hinata-chan" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"What is it?" Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes

"Follow me and I'll show you." Naruto grinned as he took her hand and lead the way.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. They stood on top of the Hokage Mountains, the breeze slightly chilly. Hinata rubbed her hands to fight the coldness. Naruto saw this and took both of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said taking a step closer closing a bit of the space between them

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata whispered and closed the space between them. Hinata blushed at realizing and looked down the floor closing her eyes.

Naruto grinned and said "Don't let go" Naruto concentrated a bit. After a while they were now floating in the air. Hinata jerked when she saw this and held onto Naruto's clothes.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I won't let you fall" Naruto said and made them go higher up in the air. Hinata looked amazed as she saw the village below them giggling all the while.

"This is amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said letting go of Naruto's clothes a bit. They held hands as they floated above Konoha all the while enjoying each others company.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been practicing this for a while and have just recently mastered it" Naruto said. They stood there for a couple more minutes before landing back to the ground below, landing directly in front the Hyuuga compound gates.

"Tonight was great Naruto-kun…"Hinata said blushing

"I'm glad you liked it Hinata" Naruto said smiling

"Tomorrow's going to be my team's first Crank mission. We'll be gone for a week so I'm happy to have done this beforehand" Naruto grinned making Hinata blush

"When you come back I'll make sure to go to you immediately…"Hinata said looking at the ground blushing.

"Well if that's the case then I'll make sure to visit you first!" Naruto laughed out making Hinata giggle

"Well I guess this is it." Naruto said stepping closer to Hinata. Hinata's breath stopped when Naruto's face went closer to hers.

"Good night Hinata-hime" Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear making her shiver. Chills went up her spine and her skin made goose bumps. Before even registering everything Naruto left in a blink of an eye. Hinata snapped out of her dazed position and smiled heavenly. Tonight was a dream come true to the Hyuuga Heir.

XX The next morning XX

Tazuna and the three genins waited at the Gates of Konoha. Kakashi was still no where in sight making the four itchy and pissed. Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke carried bags with them except for Naruto who had no bag in sight.

"Ughhhh…" Tazuna grunted out rubbing his temples. His cheeks shaded a bit red meaning and the smell he was giving off smelled that of sake.

"Are you alright Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked voicing out concern

"damned…sake…" He said before falling unconscious to the ground. Out of his bag came a bottle that Naruto had given earlier. Naruto went and picked up the bottle. He shook the bottle and heard no splashing sound in it.

"He totally drunk the whole thing!" Naruto laughed out still holding the bottle. Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto laugh

"Hey. That's the bottle of sake you gave Tazuna-san earlier!" Sakura gasped out pointing at Naruto

"Yup" Naruto said regaining his composure and looking at the bottle in his hands

"This bottle really wasn't just sake in it. I put some sleeping serum and mixed it with the sake. Ero-senin always did find this thing annoying" Naruto said with a look of reminisce in his eyes.

"Sleeping serum" Sasuke said dryly.

"Yup. Created this one just last year. Made it especially for that white haired pervert." Naruto said almost too proud. Sakura rolled her eyes and inspected Tazuna.

Sasuke and Sakura dragged Tazuna out of the road and settled him on a nearby tree. Kakashi was still not around so the group had nothing to do but talk, sit down and wait. Sakura sat down near the unconscious Tazuna while Sasuke settled himself down on a branch of the tree. Naruto on the other hand stood on the middle of the road like a zombie, not moving a single muscle.

"Oi! Dobe! What are you standing there for?" Sasuke said loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto just glanced at him then stared straight ahead again.

"Tch." Sasuke said crossing his arms then looking upward the sky.

'_That dobe and his mysteries, first he appeared out of no where. Then he gives me a letter that Itachi-nii-san told him to give. He also appears to have excellent ninja skills and advance ninjutsu in his arsenal. It might even be possible that he was the one that fought off that ANBU the other day. He keeps giving hints about his brothers but never really says their name. Even that 'Ero-senin' of his… He keeps on using unknown substance that he says he made by himself. All of these pieces seem to meet up! Even if he is the holder of Akako-san it still doesn't completely add up!" _Sasuke thought ranting in his head the major possibilities.

At the right time Naruto suddenly howled in joy. He jumped up and down like an idiot. Sakura didn't give attention to him and tried to block off his stupid noise. She stood up and walked near Naruto. Getting ready to give the blond a punch she stopped when she saw a woman walking to them. Naruto and Sakura faced her way while Sasuke jumped down the branch and went near the other two.

"Akako nee-san!~" Naruto shouted really childishly. Sasuke sweat dropped when he realized that it was just Akako. Sakura on the other hand stood there shocked when she saw Akako.

Akako smiled and gave a small wave. She wore one of the new Kimonos that she bought. Her red kimono flowed down hugging her body exceptionally and with this she wore a pair of red high zoris. She also brought with her the red Japanese umbrella that she used the other day. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail making her face look clean.

"Naruto I brought with me the gift I told you about just a while ago." Akako said stopping steps away from the trio.

"Seriously? You bought me a gift?" Naruto asked happily. Akako giggled and pulled something from behind. Magically she held in her hands a black box.

"When I bought my new Kimonos I had extra money left right? I used them to buy you a new cloak. I know that you don't use your old one anymore and I thought that you would need a replacement" Akako said while walking closer to the trio. Naruto was practically jumping up and down as she came closer, the box in her hands.

"Is that really Naruto's sister?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

"Yea. I've seen her many times already" Sasuke said

"She's too beautiful to be his sister" Sakura whispered to herself while watching the two siblings talk.

"WOW~! Nee-chan! It fits perfectly!" Naruto said amazed as he wore his new blue cloak.

"Of course it'll fit perfectly! I practically know you inside and out" Akako scoffed.

"Yea yea I know" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin. Akako giggled then came close to Naruto.

"I made sure that it has the same properties as your old one so don't fret. Be sure to always wear that cloak with pride. It symbolizes you as my heir" Akako whispered to Naruto's ear.

"My my I've never seen such a pretty lady such as you in Konoha" A voice from the back said

"Well since you are done giving me my gift, you should GO BACK home and make sure that the house is completely locked. And please stay INSIDE I need you THERE" Naruto said stressing some words. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. Akako understanding turned around and smiled before puffing away in thin air.

"She also knows how to do that!" Sakura exclaimed shockingly.

"Of course she does, she's my sister after all." Naruto muttered in his breath grumpily

"Too bad. A gorgeous lady just escaped from my clutches." Kakashi said taking out his icha icha book and read it.

"That was your nee-san Naruto? Never thought you had one" Kakashi said eyeing Naruto with a suspicious glint in his eyes

"Of course we are not blood related but still our sibling bond is deeper that anything else" Naruto said smartly

"Maybe I'll try to date her." Kakashi whispered to himself then giggled out loud.

"Tch I'll never let your DIRTY hands touch my nee-san" Naruto said

"_**AWWWW~ How sweet of you Naruto-kun!" Akako teased Naruto**_

"_Of course I wont let that pervert touch you! Just thinking of it gives me the creeps!" Naruto said shuddering from the thought_

"_**Of course he won't! Before he even touches me he'll be already dead! HAHAHA" Akako laughed out loud while Naruto sweat dropped**_

"Yo. Naruto!" Kakashi said waving his hand in front of Naruto trying to catch his attention again

"Huh?... What happened?" He asked

"You spaced out AGAIN dobe" Sasuke explained getting a nod from Naruto

"Well since we are all here how about we leave already?" Sakura suggested

"Where is Tazuna-san? I haven't seen him yet" Kakashi said looking around.

"I knocked him out cold!" Naruto proudly said. Kakashi stopped and looked at Naruto with a killing glare

"Its just some sleeping serum! After a few hours he'll be up and awake. Before that we need to get to Wave fast." Naruto said taking out a scroll

"A few hours! THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura screamed at Naruto getting nothing but a blank stare

"Impossible? Was it impossible for us to be banned from doing Dranks? No it wasn't so SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed back making Sakura scared.

"For today's travel I will use one of my big friends, specifically one of my fox creations. Let me introduce to you Kyuubi the chibi!" Naruto said then a big puff of smoke covered the area.

After it died down a mid sized red fox stood with Naruto in the middle. The fox had all complete features of the kyuubi. Nine tails majestically swayed at its back and its sharp ears twitched every now and then. Its nails were also sharp and long just like the real ones. The red fur that covered it looked almost too real.

"Ky…" Sakura stuttered out as she looked at the Kyuubi chibi replica

"Kyuu…" Sasuke's eyes examined the almost too real of a Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" Kakashi shouted almost too girly

"Can you three stop gawking and get a move on! Sasuke go get Tazuna-san we are leaving" Naruto said making the three snap out.

XX somewhere close XX

"This kid keeps showing weird jutsus." Anbu 1 said

"The Hokage-sama was right about him though... He still has a lot of secrets in him" Anbu 2 said

"Tip of the ice berg huh? Well this kids interesting." Anbu 3 said

"Did you know, that kid could detect us ANBU? A few days ago he completely sensed us when we were still about a mile away from his spot!" Anbu 4 said completely amazed by Naruto

"No way! Even jounins and elite jounins cant sense us that far away" Anbu 3 said

"Well believe it or not he totally sensed us" Anbu 4 said

"You guys aren't that hard to find anyways" A voice from behind them said. The four immediately went to their fighting stances

"Who is there?" Anbu 1 shouted

"Spying on me? Jiji must be very curious" A Naruto clone said as it stepped out of the shadows.

"Under the Hokage's request we were told to watch Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" Anbu 2 said

"Ohoh~! Even that bit of the information is now leaking huh?" The Naruto clone smirked at this

"Just remember this my secrets are to be revealed in due time. All secrets eventually come out anyways so why bother?" Naruto clone laughed at the last part before puffing into smoke.

"That kid has guts that's all I can say" Anbu 3 said

"Better report back to Sandaime-sama" Anbu 1 said getting nods of agreement from his comrades.

**XXXXXX**

**OH YEA!~**

Finally! I never thought that I would be able to finish this chapter… Sorry for the very late update everyone D : School Projects and Activities kinda wrapped me up and I totally had no time to finish this soon enough

Please, to all who reviewed in my past chapters, continue on reviewing on my story and I'll make sure to continue on giving out more chapters : D

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU MY BELOVED READERS & REVIEWERS **

I have reached my 100+ reviews mark

As always **READ & REVIEW! : D**

**OH YEA BTW I will put up another poll :) Hope all of you readers will give me your vote!**

Who shall I pair Sasuke with?

1. Sakura

2. Haku (Female) yea she's a girl in my story ;)

3. Karin (uhmmm i'll try to insert her to the story in the later chapters)

4. some randomly made charater

5. OTHER CHARATERS. please suggest other characters that i could pair Sasuke in with

**PLEASE VOTE! and dont forget GIVE ME A REVIEW!**


	9. S rank missing nin friends!

Chapter 9: S rank missing nin friends?

D : many of you didn't notice the poll below. Oh well I transferred the voting to the poll in my profile.

**Please vote on my poll, it can be found on my profile! **

BTW thanks to **Chewie Cookies**. Now I know that polls can be put on profiles : D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**READ & REVIEW**

XXXX On the last Chapter XXX

_"Under the Hokage's request we were told to watch Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" Anbu 2 said_

_"Ohoh~! Even that bit of the information is now leaking huh?" The Naruto clone smirked at this_

_"Just remember this my secrets are to be revealed in due time. All secrets eventually come out anyways so why bother?" Naruto clone laughed at the last part before puffing into smoke._

_"That kid has guts that's all I can say" Anbu 3 said_

_"Better report back to Sandaime-sama" Anbu 1 said getting nods of agreement from his comrades._

**XXXXXXX**

The five of them rode on the Kyuubi the chibi puppet. They sped across the roads cutting the travel time by three-fourths. Because of the speed Naruto had instructed everyone to stick onto Chibi's back by using their chakra. Kakashi had no problem and acted like it was natural to him. Sasuke also didn't have a problem. Sakura on the other hand was a huge problem. She could stick to the fox but her chakra span is too short to hold on for the rest of the ride. This resulted in her being wrapped by one of the chibi's tail. She squirmed a lot but the boys didn't give her any attention. Tazuna still unconscious was being held down by Sasuke and Kakashi.

The trip was covered in silence but from time to time Naruto would mumble about some things then he would speed up the ride more.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked back and stared at him with a questioning look

"What?" Naruto asked looking forward again and avoiding a bunch of trees.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Sakura screamed at him like as if she was going to die.

"That's it? Okay" Naruto replied getting sweat drops from the other three

"Tazuna-san should wake up by now." Naruto stated

"That's great to hear." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"Can you let me GO!" Sakura screamed again getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Well I think we could walk from here to his house." Kakashi said

"I think it would be better to walk than to ride on this thing any longer" Sasuke mumbled to himself while shaking Tazuna slightly

"Fine! Since all of you would like to walk then walk we shall" Naruto said stopping the puppet of its tracks. He got down from the puppet and walked away from it. Twitching his fingers the puppet stood up and heavily crashed down to the ground. The four also crashed down to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed like the banshee she was. She glared at Naruto with an evil glare before charging at him like a bull. Naruto just twitched a finger and chibi stanced himself in front of him. With just a growl Sakura stopped in her tracks and ran back to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I thought that thing was just a puppet." Kakashi said eyeing chibi.

"Yea its just a puppet." Naruto said patting chibi on its head and getting a purr out.

"But I added a special feature to him. This feature enabled him to make sounds just like a normal fox." Naruto explained.

"What's…Happening?" Tazuna said with a very slurred voice.

"Oh you're awake!" Kakashi said gleefully before helping the old man stand up to his feet.

"Bombs? Puppets? What's next?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted. On that cue Kyuubi the chibi puffed out of existence and went back into the scroll.

"Us" voices from behind said. Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura jerked their heads around to find two mist nins standing there with evil looks on their faces.

"Missing Ninjas!" Sakura shouted before taking out a kunai

"Tch." Sasuke took out two kunais and readied himself for battle

"Hey Meizu, Don't you think that blond haired kid looks familiar?" Gozu asked getting a glance from Meizu.

"Yea it's like we've seen his face before…" Meizu said getting a nod from Gozu

"Well well well. Looks like a victim of ours is still alive. Any victim of the Demon Brothers never get the chance to see daylight again" Gozu said before the both of them took their battle stances.

"Demon Brothers. Chunnin missing nin from Mist." Kakashi said before standing in front of the bridge builder.

"So that's why you guys are familiar!" Naruto shouted getting weird looks from the others.

"You were the guys that stayed with Zabuza-san!" Naruto shouted while pointing to the duo.

"He knows Zabuza-san?" Meizu glanced at his brother before looking back at the Konoha group again

"Blond hair. Blond Hair. When did we see a person with that kind of hair?" Gozu said out loud

"Wait, Blond hair!" Meizu shouted like he found a very important thing.

"NARUTO!" The duo shouted in unison. Both of them walked backwards as of they saw a ghost.

"Finally! I thought you guys forgot about me" Naruto laughed out hysterically.

"You know those two Naruto!" Sakura shouted jerking her head back to Naruto

"Know them? I floored those two time and time again. Well with Haku-san of course" Naruto said walking his way to the duo. He took out two senbons one for each hand.

"Where is Zubuza and Haku?" Naruto asked with a dangerous tone

"Zabuza and Haku took on a new job from Gato. We decided to not join with their mission." Meizu explained still staggering to walk backwards

"GATO! That's the man that wants to kill me!" Tazuna shouted making the duo stop and the others look at him

"So you are Tazuna the bridge builder! Looks like we could help out Zabuza-sama with his mission after all." Gozu said taking their stances.

The duo launched their metal gauntlets. Its claws opening and a visible purple liquid dripped from it. Sakura ran to Tazuna's place and guarded him from the incoming attack while Naruto and Sasuke ran to the duo to stop it.

Sasuke lashed out the kunais that he held a while ago. Naruto jumped into the air and threw senbons at the brothers. With a few vital points hit, the brothers jerked their hands making the chain claws go back to them

Sasuke dashed forward one of the chain and wrapping it around his arm. With the chain in hand he strongly pulled at it catching one of the missing nin. Naruto landed in between the brothers. He took out a senbon again and striked it to a vital point making the mist nin immobilized.

"I need some information from you." Naruto said clutching the nins collar.

Sasuke pulled the chain once again and jerked the ninja forward. Taking out a bomb tag and warpping it around a kunai he threw it forward to the helpless ninja. With a resounding explosion Sasuke let go of the now limp chain.

A badly burned and injured Meizu while an immobilized Gozu. Sasuke and Naruto posed coolly as the wind exaggerated it. (xD couldn't help put this in)

"You two never learn" Naruto said

"We'll signal nii-san! Just don't do hurt us anymore!" Gozu shouted trying to move.

"He is surely near I can sense it" Naruto said looking the area.

"I already sent a signal. He'll be here shortly" Meizu stuttered out. Even though badly burned he still could move and talk.

"For the mean time, Tazuna-san would you like to explain what happened?" Kakashi asked while Tazuna gulped deeply

As Tazuna and Kakashi talked in a corner, the three genins had their own talk. Sakura and Sasuke cornered Naruto and asked him questions.

"How do you know those two?" Sakura asked her arms crossed on her chest.

"When I was traveling with my nii-sans we meet them. I kick their butt every time" Naruto simply answered

"Where did you learn how to control puppets?" Sasuke asked

"Duh from my brothers of course!"

"Earlier was that really you sister?" Sakura asked getting a blank look from Naruto

"Yes."

"She mentioned that you have another cloak. Why can't you use it?" Sasuke asked getting an evil stare from Naruto

"I just can't, I only wear it with my nii-sans. It's our group symbol" Naruto answered half true.

"Can we see it?" Sakura pushed a bit more

"No." Naruto simply said

"Why?" Sasuke asked trying to force him to say.

"Because I don't want to. Can't you two mind your own business!" Naruto shouted getting glances from the others. Sasuke and Sakura was taken back from his shout.

'_Looks like Itachi-nii was right. There is no use in trying to push Naruto to say stuff he doesn't want to say. Well it looks like he is close to saying the truth to us but something is trying to stop him. I have to be more observant about his actions' Sasuke thought_

"HAHAHA looks like the shrimp got a new cloak!" A deep voice from above the trees said

"It looks better than his old one" A feminine voice said.

"Zabuza! Haku!" Naruto shouted looking upward. Zabuza and Haku jumped down to the ground.

Zabuza stood over them with his 6 flat feet height. Bandages cover over half of his face and on his forehead rested a slashed out Kirikagure forehead protector. He didn't wear a top showing of his muscular body. He wore a pair of plain black pants. He wore stripped armbands that went up to his elbow. At his back was his large sword that symbolized him as part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Haku stood only up to Zabuza's shoulder. She wore a light green kimono with dark green linings and a matching brown obi. On top of this she wore a brown sash that matched to color of her eyes. She wore plain brown flat sandals. Her black hair was tied into a bun and stuck with two brown chopsticks. (don't really know what the Japanese call those thing) With strands of hair framing the sides of her face.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately took their fighting stances. Naruto remained still grinning like a kid. Kakashi ran to their side standing in front of them. His arms spread out wide as if protecting them three.

"Its been a long time you brat!" Zabuza said walking to Naruto not really minding the other three Konoha ninjas

"Now that I think of it, it has been a long time" naruto said rubbing his head while smiling

"I see you have a change of attire. What happened to your old one?" Haku asked totally ignoring the other ninjas

"Yea brat. What happened?"

"Well you both know that I moved in KONOHA right?" Naruto said while widening his eyes trying to say something in secret.

"Ohh~.." Haku said while nudging Zabuza at his side. They then glanced as the still tensed Konoha ninjas

"Tch." Zabuza said walking to the side of Naruto.

"Oi shrimp ya sure that their trustworthy?" Zabuza whispered to Naruto's ear getting a very deep poke to the side from a very irritated Haku.

"Zabuza-san you seem to forget what Naruto's position is. Just try to understand him" Haku said low enough for Zabuza to hear.

"Hey guys! Stop that and relax will you?" Naruto said motioning them to come forward

"Naruto, do you know that person you are standing next to?" Kakashi asked with a serious face

"Yea you stupid idiot!" Sakura shouted still tensely stanced.

Sasuke on the other side did what Naruto told him to do. He hid his kunais and went out of his fighting stance.

"Yea he is Momochi Zabuza one of the famous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto clearly pointed out

"And he is also an S rank missing nin" Kakashi said readying his kunai.

"Sasuke-kun don't believe that baka of a Naruto!" Sakura shouted

"WE are Naruto's FRIENDS" Haku stated stressing out words

"Yea! You Konoha ninjas always act before you think" Zabuza said "If we were enemies I would have killed you all in one shot. Besides I'm an assassin why come out in the open like this?" he added

"He has a point you know" Naruto said totally agreeing

"He is an enemy" Sakura said

"No he is not!" Naruto replied

"Enemy"

"Ally"

"Enemy

"Ally

"ENEMY!"

"I TRAVELLED WITH HIM FOR A SPAN OF TIME! HE IS CLEARLY MY ALLY!" Naruto shouted not taking it anymore

"Naruto is totally going to blow a fuse." Zabuza said low enough for only Haku to hear

"I agree with you on that" Haku replied

"How about we escape?" He suggested

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" The demon brothers shouted still not moving from their spots. Zabuza and Haku sweat dropped.

"You two are still alive?" Zabuza shouted

"CAN YOU PEOPLE SETTLE THIS CRAZINESS DOWN!" Tazuna shouted from the top of his lungs shocking everyone else.

"I totally agree with Tazuna-san there" Haku said crossing her arms to her chest.

"How do you know me?"

"We were told to kill you" Zabuza replied. Tazuna quickly hid behind Kakashi's back

"But it looks like we won't do that anymore. Seeing that Naruto-san is here." Haku said glancing at Naruto

"Naruto you know the drill of making requests." Zabuza said getting his sword from behind

"Of course I know!" Naruto said getting his sword too. Each sword glinted as the sun rays reflected from it. The others watched as the two swordsmen took their respected stances.

"You don't stand a chance from him Naruto!" Kakashi shouted backing away with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Naruto stared at Zabuza not minding a word that came from his comrade's mouths.

"If Naruto wins then any request he has of Zabuza will be accepted and followed. This is the way members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist deal with requests and favors." Haku said appearing at Kakashi's side.

"You four better get away or find a safe spot to stay. Things might get pretty bad" She said with a smile before disappearing once again. The four quickly backed a good span from the site.

XXX

"They backed away quite a distance. They won't hear us from here. Tell me all the things you have done shrimp. You know me I'm not really updated" Zabuza said stabbing his sword lightly to the ground.

"I went back to Konoha a few weeks ago and enrolled in the academy. Hokage-jiji knows my status and background so he entered me in the graduating class. I got placed in Uchiha Sasuke's batch" Naruto said while examining his sword's blade.

"How about your brothers?" Zabuza asked

"Oh they are circling the place. They recently found out about a new organization called Akatsuki" Naruto said looking around the place.

"New organization huh? Do you think they'll join?"

"My brothers? Nah I don't think so. They really just wanna lay low ya know?" Naruto said standing himself ready.

"Let's see how much you have improved brat" Zabuza snickered out also getting to his stance.

"No it's the other way around. How much have YOU improved Zabuza?" Naruto said in reply.

"How about we start this match and see?" He said the mist around the area gathering

"Fine" Naruto grinned before completely disappearing from the area. Mist now heavily gathered at their spot.

Seeing Naruto gone Zabuza quickly concealed his chakra and aura. His breathing almost completely stopped. The area was cloaked in silence, a single step and you'll be heard.

XXX

"Mist?" Sakura said out loud. Mist gathered at their spot also but not as heavy as it was on Naruto's side.

"Zabuza is skilled and unrivaled when it comes at Silent Killing .One slight sound and you are dead." Kakashi said in a low voice

"That baka will be killed" Sakura said as if it were to be the real conclusion. Sasuke just stayed in silence and didn't react even a bit.

"Let's pray that he won't" Kakashi said his hand resting on his forehead protector.

XXX

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collar bone, kidney and heart. Which part do you want me to strike you with?" A deep voice boomed in the surrounding area.

"Damned brat. Those are my lines!" Zabuza shouted circling around, hoping to find Naruto

"Can't find me? Awww has your skills dulled like that sword of yours?" Naruto's teasing voice boomed around the place. Zabuza stopped circling and took his first stance.

In a split second Zabuza disappeared out of the view. A giant tornado formed in the middle of the mist sucking it out and making the area clear again. Naruto was seen floating on the air above with his red sword in hand. His cloak gently flowed with the wind. For a minute everything was at peace.

Five Zabuzas appeared on the battle field all of them alike. Each Zabuza held a sword like the original Zabuza. With a blink of the eye Naruto went from floating above to standing behind a Zabuza clone. A swift slash and the Zabuza clone went splashing away. 4 of the water clones dashed at Naruto in all different directions. Naruto blocked one from his right side and kicked the opposite side. He ducked and made an upper slash twirling around and blocking the incoming blow of two clones. Pushing off the water bunshins Naruto's sword glowed read. He held his sword with his right hand and formed a seal on his left hand. Appearing behind all three clones, he twirled his sword and slashed all clones at once. Water splashed all over him and the bunshins disappeared. A cold feeling of metal stung his neck and when he tried to move, he couldn't. Zabuza smirked as he held Naruto in a strong master lock.

"Looks like it was you who dulled after all" Zabuza whispered to his ear as he pushed the kunai deep into Naruto's neck.

"Well looks like you still can't track the right Naruto" The clone puffed out of existence. Zabuza retracted his kunai and got his sword out again. His right arm twitched and his reflex kicked in. Naruto and Zabuza's sword clashed out loud.

XXX

"No way…"Sakura said in amazement

"That shrimp looked very unreliable at first but now…" Tazuna whispered out loud

Sasuke and Kakashi stayed silent as they watched every clash the two swordsmen made. Kakashi slid up his forehead protector revealing his scarred eye. He opened it revealing a blood red eye that has three tomoes in the center. Sasuke's eyes widened and he slowly looked at Kakashi. His mouth agape and his heart beat out loud.

"Sharingan…"Sasuke muttered in his state of shock

"I'll explain this later" Kakashi replied seriously getting a dumb nod from the Uchiha.

XXX

Clashing of swords was the only thing that they could hear. The mist fully gone and the two swordsmen stood at opposite sides. Two of them shouted as they charged the impact greater than before as two of them got thrown backward. With a puff they went again and exchanged blows.

"Looks like this will be a hard match" Zabuza smirked slyly.

"Want to take it up a notch?" Naruto asked as they continued their exchange. Zabuza jumped backward with his sword held forward.

"Won't you care that they see you doing advanced kenjutsu?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They'll know eventually anyways. Ita-nii will come back at Konoha soon and by that time I'm sure the information will be out" Naruto said in an I-don't-care tone.

"Well then..." Zabuza said with a total evil look on his face. Naruto snickered when he saw this.

"Let the real fun begin" Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face. Heavy fog suddenly covered the place, all had zero vision.

"Hidden Mist Ninjutsu!" Voices boomed all over the place.

"Well you certainly improved on this jutsu" Naruto said laughing happily.

XXX

"BACK AGAIN WITH THE MIST?" Sakura shouted not caring a shred for the people near her.

"Quiet Sakura!" Sasuke said to her loudly, surprising her.

"Silence! Observe their fight closely. Naruto can still be seen here so that's okay" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"That brat really friends with that nuke nin?" Tazuna asked

"Looks like it Tazuna-san" Kakashi said with a sigh

"Is that even possible sensei?" Sakura asked

"Since he travels a lot he could have really bumped into Momochi there." Kakashi said glancing at them then looking back at the standing Naruto ahead of them.

"S-rank missing nins as friends? Naruto is very friendly isn't he?" Kakashi said laughing while the other three sweat dropped.

"In this situation he finds it funny? Really just unbelievable…" Sasuke muttered

'_He has the Sharingan but he is not an Uchiha… How can that be possible? I thought that Uchiha's are the only ones who can use the Sharigan…...' Sasuke thought over and over again_

"I know you have a lot of questions Sasuke. Reserve those for later when I can talk to you with the real me" Kakashi said lowly enough for Sasuke to hear

"You're a clone?" Sasuke asked very surprised by the revelation

"Kakashi is currently there near their site. He is currently trying to find a chance to attack." Kakashi said

"Just make sure that you tell me the truth later." Sasuke said

'_People keep on hiding secrets from me. . . . . .' Sasuke sadly thought as he emoted in silence. _

XXX

Kunais were thrown at Naruto in different directions. He blocked all of the kunai by a simple senbon. Block , dodge and throw a kunai back, this became his routine. Tired from the endless barrage Naruto sent out a clone and left it there to handle the kunais. Getting two thumb size of clay he fed it to his mouths, not caring to cover them up again as the two mouths chewed. With a blink he flashed out and flashed into another place. He did this several times and then went back to the same spot again.

"KATSU!" Naruto shouted as the area blew up all together. The mist left and now dust floated in the air.

"Looks I made too many. . . Well at least those pesky water clones are destroyed too. Two birds with one stone! ART REALLY IS A BLAST!" Naruto shouted happily. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna sweat dropped and faced palmed at the same time.

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Naruto's back and slashed at him. Luckily Naruto used kawarimi at the last second and sad for Zabuza that the replacement was another bomb. The explosion knocked him a good few meters and right onto a tree. Smacking the trunk hard, Zabuza groaned in a mix of irritation and pain. Naruto flickered to his side and laughed as he leaned at the trunk standing. Now in total annoyance Zabuza jerked right up and lashed at the laughing blond. With another flick Naruto was gone in thin air, the tree got slashed right in half and crashed down. Zabuza grunted and bit at his bandage, his right hand pulled at the bandage hard and freed his face from it, With his bandage gone Zabuza's sharp teeth showed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zabuza shouted in fury. A held back laugh was what he heard at his back. Turning around he saw Naruto with his hand clasped at his mouth and his face twisted in full humor.

"You blond twerp!" Zabuza shouted lashing at Naruto, who evaded each strike with ease, in full anger and annoyance his face full of angry marks. After a few lashes Zabuza made three clones and also made them lash at Naruto.

Naruto was being charged by four Zabuzas at once. Not really taking the fight seriously he didn't take out his sword at this time. Just using kunais and senbons Naruto didn't mind evading the lashes of the bunshins.

Kakashi suddenly jumped out of no where, his hands speedily busy forming seals. Stopping at the tiger seal he shouted "KATON: GOGAKYO NO JUTSU!" A big fireball was shot at the clones and Zabuza.

Zabuza who was shocked by the sudden appearance of Hatake barely got out of the incoming fireball. Jumping out of the harms way Zabuza breathed heavily all the while glaring at the two Konoha ninjas. Kakashi stood at the side of the shocked Naruto. Kakashi just smiled at him when the blond haired boy looked at him.

"Kaka-sensei? I thought you were with Sasuke?" Naruto asked his tone serious.

"I left a clone with them. I thought that you might need help" Kakashi said with a smile

"No thanks" Naruto said in a flat tone

"Why? Surely you'll need help. This fight of yours has been going on for a while now" Kakashi said

"WELL~ I'm just playing with Zabu-san over there… Don't worry I'll wrap this up quickly" Naruto grinning at the jounin

'_Just playing huh? Well looks like I have to stand by for another while. Let's see how Naruto wraps this up' Kakashi thought_

Just before Kakashi would have flickered out of there Zabuza imprisoned him in a Water prison technique. Kakashi now stuck in a prison technique

"Playing around? I'll give you some shit you little asshole!" Zabuza shouted as he stuck out his hand on the water prison. Kakashi smirked at this and thought that he could finally escape just because of Zabuza's stupidity. But to his disappointment the technique still held on. Zabuza laughed an evil laugh.

"I modified this technique because I found its weakness very stupid" Zabuza said clutching his sword tight. His was opened a bit showing his very sharp teeth.

"Looks like Kisa-nii will be surprised when I tell him about this, he has really tried to find ways to modify this technique" Naruto said complementing Zabuza's work

"Enough of the talk you small brat! This time we fight" Zabuza said, stances ready and then disappears.

Naruto immediately made clones, without making a seal, and made them scatter out the area. Two Zabuza bunshins stood by the water prison in which Kakashi was held in. Naruto turned sharply and his blade met Zabuza's. Some of the clones helped Naruto out with Zabuza and some went to fight off the Zabuza clones. With a quick slash Zabuza got hit in the arm badly, blood dripping almost immediately. Seeing this opportunity he quickly twirled and made quick stabs on Zabuza. The clones all went to the water clones realizing that Naruto had to have this one on one fight with Zabuza. Zabuza puffed into a log. He came down on Naruto, his sword held downward ready to ready to impale the blond ninja. With a flicker Naruto was there in the air with Zabuza. The mist ninja didn't have enough time to react, He got hit again and this time it was on his back. A long not so deep gash was made, his shirt torn open and the wound clear to see. The two ninjas dropped to the ground. Naruto held still to his ground while Zabuza swayed as he felt the effects of the pain.

Not giving up Zabuza raised his sword again, His teeth grinded as he felt the stinging pain at the back and on his arm. Blood dripped from the two wounds. Naruto smirked at him seeing his pain and agony.

"The demon of the mist fell again to the hands of a kid" Naruto said with a prideful tone

"You… I'm gonna… I'm gonna kill you" Zabuza said

"Just accept defeat and answer my command" Naruto said as he lowered his sword.

"Accept the request? If I accept it I wont be able to finish my mission" Zabuza said lowly not budging a bit.

"Suit yourself. Let's battle Momochi Zabuza!" Naruto shouted

"Get ready Ghost!" Zabuza shouted as he also charged. Both of them charged directly at each other. Each step taken made deep cracks on the ground. Debris flew everywhere and dust covered their trail.

"STOP!" Haku shouted as she appeared at the middle point of the two charging swordsmen. Waves of ice came from her. The ice froze up Naruto and Zabuza's feet stopping them of charging even further, just in time to stop their sword from reaching Haku. Haku stood there in the middle and on both of her sides , just an inch away, swords were held toward her. They stayed like that for a minute then broke up in laughing. Naruto let go of his sword and laughed his head off while Zabuza smirked and put his sword down. Haku sighed and giggled a bit as she heard Naruto laugh.

"That was a close call Haku-chan!" Naruto said as he got out the last of his laughs

"You should have just pinned us with your senbons" Zabuza said looking at Haku with a look of concern

"I already did that the last time. Besides I wanted to show Naruto-kun some of my improved skills" Haku said with a graceful smile

"You could have been hurt ya know?" Zabuza said

"Awwww~~ do I hear concern in your tone?" Haku teased out giggling a bit making Zabuza blush

"UGHHH. . . My feet feels cold~" Naruto uttered out as he began to shiver from the cold.

"Oh sorry" Haku said before releasing them from her ice

"Well brat looks like I won the battle" Zabuza smirked as he wiggled his feet.

"No way! I won!" Naruto said stabbing his sword to the ground.

"I won you little twerp!"

"Who has injuries on his body? NOT ME! I clearly won!" Naruto shouted

"You have shitty healing speed!" Zabuza screamed

"I WON!" Naruto yelled

"No! IWON!" Zabuza screamed

"CAN BOTH OF YOU NOT SHOUT!" Haku shouted from the top of her lungs. Realizing that she shouted out loud, she blushed. Recovering from her scream Haku sent death glares at the two bickering ninjas. Getting a handful of senbon for both hands she pointed them to the two ninjas.

"If you two will bicker some more I'll make sure that I won't just hit your vital points but I'll hit your precious jewels too" Haku said with a deadly tone. The two gulped in deep and then slowly sheathed their swords.

"Good. Then as usual I'll be the one to decide the match." Haku said with a smile dropping her hands to her sides but not hiding the senbons.

"You'll decide again?" Zabuza said as if complaining

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Haku asked

"You always side with Naruto when ever you decide!" Zabuza shouted getting a laugh from Naruto

"It's cause I'm the real winner" Naruto said

"Zabuza-san you always get hurt whenever you battle with Naruto-san. Besides I think if we stick to Naruto this time we might get a more adventurous mission" Haku piped up before Zabuza could bicker with Naruto again. Zabuza stared at Haku before giving up his answer

"Fine" He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Haku smiled at him and then mouthed out a thank you.

"You guys can come out now!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke's direction. Sasuke immediately went out but Sakura and Tazuna took a while before they came out.

"Zabuza-san wont you please release Hatake-san now?" Haku asked while Zabuza sweat dropped. It quickly released Kakashi, who got out breathing deeply.

"Almost forgot about him..." Zabuza said still sweat dropping

"Team 7 listen up! From now on Zabuza and Haku will be travelling and help us with this mission!" Naruto announced.

"Since when did you become the leader?" Sakura asked

"Since I defeated them" Naruto easily replied

"You cant boss us around!" Sakura yelled out loud

"If you dont want to be bossed around then fight us! If you win then you can prove to us that you shouldn't be bossed around little girl" Haku said almost in an irritated tone. Sakura was take aback but quickly recovered from it.

"You better make sure that they can be trusted..." Sakura said as she walked pass Naruto going to Kakashi.

XXXX

this is it for chapter nine! I was trying to make it longer but realized that it would drag the chapter a bit so yea...

Hope you guys give me a **REVIEW!** :D

**by the way please remember to VOTE in my poll, which is posted on my profile.**

**READ & REVIEW**

**next chapter: Revelations.**


	10. Revelations Part 1

Chapter 10 – Revelations Part 1

Thanks to all the reviewers and voters in chapter 9!

**The poll is still OPEN! It's found on my PROFILE so please vote.**

_XXXX_

_"Team 7 listen up! From now on Zabuza and Haku will be traveling and help us with this mission!" Naruto announced._

_"Since when did you become the leader?" Sakura asked_

_"Since I defeated them" Naruto easily replied_

_"You can't boss us around!" Sakura yelled out loud_

_"If you dont want to be bossed around then fight us! If you win then you can prove to us that you shouldn't be bossed around little girl" Haku said almost in an irritated tone. Sakura was taken aback but quickly recovered from it._

_"You better make sure that they can be trusted..." Sakura said as she walked pass Naruto going to Kakashi._

_XXXX_

The group had packed up and moved onto Tazuna's house. The demon brothers were bandaged up by Haku and were told to go back to Gatou's base and act as their spies. They moved a slow pace as the group suffered a major incident earlier. Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna went ahead while Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind them with Zabuza and Haku following too. Zabuza and Haku decided to stay a good distance from them since it would be uncomfortable to stick too close.

They reached the house late in the afternoon. Each of them slumped either to the couch or to the floor. Heavy transportation stress made them feel very tired. Naruto and Zabuza didn't look much tired but it was clear to their faces that they needed rest. As soon as they reached the house Naruto went up and slept while the others ate and took their sleep. Zabuza and Haku stayed at the living room because of the lack of rooms and the fact that Tazuna still couldn't believe that the man who was meant to kill him now is an ally of theirs.

The others woke up when the dinner was held. Kakashi and Sakura gladly ate and chatted with Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. Sasuke ate in silence as he glanced at Haku who held Zabuza's sword.

"I'm going out for the while. Zabuza-san is calling me. We'll be back with Naruto soon" Haku said standing up and bowing toward them before leaving.

"Finally they're gone!" Sakura exclaimed with a sigh

"It seems like Naruto really is in control of them right now" Kakashi stated while Sakura chocked on her rice

"Naruto-baka? That idiot is in control of an S class missing nin? The world must have flipped when they battled earlier" Sakura said with a laugh at the last. Sasuke rolled his eyes secretly in annoyance.

"You should watch your tongue Sakura, the demon brothers might be around and if they heard you they might kill you in your sleep" Sasuke said in a flat tone. Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked at what he just said

"You are siding with Naruto?" Sakura asked in disbelief

"I'm not choosing sides. All of you are hiding secrets ,that's why I can't fully trust either side." Sasuke said standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thank you for the meal" Sasuke said before going up stairs to his room

"Hiding secrets? What does he mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked but was not given any attention

"All will be explained tomorrow." Kakashi said. They continued the dinner in silence and when they finished they helped wash the dishes and clean the table.

XXX with Naruto, Forest XXX

"That was quite a battle earlier." Zabuza said getting a nod from Naruto. The both of them sat at opposite branches of trees.

"Never thought I'd run into you guys" Naruto said getting a grunt from Zabuza

"Me neither. But I guess its been a long time since we last saw each other" Zabuza said

"Won't you two get down from there?" Haku said out loud. Both of her hands gripping onto the sword tight.

"Well then since your sword is here we can begin planning" Naruto said after he jumped down. Zabuza appeared at Haku's side. He immediately grabbed the hilt of the sword from Haku.

"How many times have I told you not to carry it like that? You could slip this and stab your foot or sumthing" Zabuza said.

"You sound like a way overprotective father you know that?" Naruto said in amusement as Zabuza blushed and Haku giggled

"Zabuza-san is like my father anyways. I grew up with him as my father figure so you can say that he is my father. Right Zabuza-tousan?" Haku said giggling at the last part.

"Yea yea whatever, Please cut the crappy father part!" Zabuza said blushing red even though his face were wrapped again with bandages.

"We're back!" unison shouts came. The moonlight revealed the two to be the demon brothers.

"Give us the info" Naruto said seriously. The atmosphere changed from amusement to seriousness.

"Gatou isn't in the headquarters right now. They say that he went out to find a replacement for Zabuza. The bandits and low ranking missing nins are the only ones who are in the HQ right now" Meizou said

"It was hard to cover our tracks. At first they doubted us but our excuse went through them" Gozu said said with a grin

"Good job you idiots" Zabuza said

"We can attack tonight if you want to" both of them said in unison.

"No. We'll wait for Gatou to be surprised. I want to see his replacement for Zabuza." Naruto said

"Besides if we attack tonight, he'll probably gather up another bunch of bandits. He has the money anyways." Haku said

"So we don't attack until the last minute?" Zabuza asked getting a nod from Haku

"We need to blend back in. If we kill them right now. Kakashi will get more suspicious at me. He still doesn't know about my full background. Jiji knows but only the main parts, he doesn't know the fact that I have connections with multiple high ranked missing nins" Naruto said with his signature foxy grin.

"If it's like that then we need to lay low for the while. You two should continue on being your spying. When you see something suspicious or if Gatou gives an order, come directly to us" Haku said

"Ok Haku-san~!" The two of them said. Zabuza grunted at them and rolled his eyes.

XXX The next day, Early morning XXX

The house shook and loud clashes were heard. The waves on the sea intensified as the ground shook hard. The sleeping inhabitants of the house awoke when they heard a loud boom outside.

"_**You know Naruto, you aren't that good at 'laying low' as you say it. Here you are sparring with Zabuza on a full force fight." Akako thought **_

"_Oh shut up. This happens only sometimes besides I miss having sparring sessions with someone. I miss Kisa-nii much" Naruto thought_

"_**Oh whatever. You won't listen to me even though I warn you. Your secret will totally be revealed some time now"**_

Naruto blocked Akako's thoughts and voice in his head and focused more on the spar. Zabuza had his Decapitating Carving Knife in hand and Naruto had his Red Zanbato in hand. Both exerted their full force on each clash and each slash. Every step made cracks on the ground and shook the surface area.

Tsunami and Inari went out first and was followed by a slightly drunk Tazuna. Kakashi shunshined on top of the roof and Sakura opened the windows out wide. Sasuke went outside in a calm matter as if nothing happened. All of their faces were either twisted in annoyance or full form of shock and amazement. Inari and Tsunami covered their ears as the clashes rung aloud.

"Good Morning mina-san!" Haku sang aloud. She was on the other side of the fight.

She dressed differently unlike yesterday where she wore her usual attire, today she wore a pink kimono with dark pink linings and a simple white tie around her waist. The kimono was short sleeved and had a pattern of simple black swirls all over it. On her neck is a simple black choker. Her hair flowed freely on her back and it reached midway to her waist. Simple flat wooden sandals was what she wore on.

"What are you idiots thinking? It's still early in the morning and you are creating chaos already!" Sakura shouted out loud her face full of angry marks. A kunai flew past her and missed her cheek by an inch. A loud thwack was heard as it embedded the wall behind her.

"We're having a small spar" Naruto said between clashes. Failing to use the slash-stab combo Naruto leapt backward to avoid incoming slashes. Zabuza stopped in a forward lunge position with the sword held forward.

"Guess we have to cut it to that brat." Zabuza said as he put his sword behind and strapped it on.

"Ya, I think so too" Naruto said as he stood up straight and put his zanbato in its sheath.

The two had no shirt on as they were sparring. Naruto showed his lean and muscular body to the people looking. Blushing at the thought of people seeing him with no shirt on he quickly shunshined out of the open and into the room he stayed in. Haku laughed out loud as she realized what he did, making them look at her.

"Sorry for the early wake up call" Haku said out loud as she proceeded to the house's entrance.

"Just look at the ground. . . ."Tsunami said looking amazed at the cracks on the ground

"Sorry for that. Naruto thought it would be fun to take things up a notch" Zabuza said his hand resting on top of his head.

"You made cracks on the floor just by stepping on it. . . " Tazuna uttered in his drunken state.

"It's normal for them to do those things" Haku said as she passed through the shocked Tsunami and Tazuna. Inari didn't make a comment and just went inside the house.

"Tch. Stupid Idiot" Sakura said as she closed her window. Kakashi jumped down to the entrance and went inside

"Well guess it really is normal for them. . ." Tazuna said making Tsunami giggle.

XXX AFTER breakfast time XXX

"MAN! Was that a refreshing spar!" Naruto said out loud with a grin on his face.

"How about you two do a rematch later at the forest?" Haku suggested taking a sip of her tea.

"Oi oi I thought that we would stick with builder-san today?" Zabuza asked getting a giggle from Haku

"Naruto we need you to guard Tazuna-san for today. Sakura and Sasuke will have training for now" Kakashi said getting a nod from Naruto and a grunt from Sakura

"Why won't he practice too!" Sakura whined

"Because from yesterday's performance I think Naruto already knows how to do the tree climbing exercise." Kakashi said

"He gets to sit around and just watch out for Tazuna-san while we sweat our asses off?" Sakura whined again more loudly. Haku's eye twitched as she heard Sakura say this.

"Don't complain girl. Naruto and I have worked hard on our trainings and you don't have the right to complain about anything by far as I see and know" Haku snapped at her again just like yesterday, So far every time Sakura complains Haku snaps at her and Sakura shuts up and just follows.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked to her angrily. Haku's eye twitched again and a senbon appeared in her palm.

"Woah. . Haku. Calm down. That pink banshee just doesn't know who she is fighting. I know how you feel but we can't do a thing against it" Zabuza said clutching Haku's should and squeezing it tight. Haku calmed down and shunshined out of the place with a puff of smoke.

"You girl. Watch your tongue or else I'll cut it for you" Zabuza said before puffing out too.

"Tsk. Nice going Sakura" Naruto said before vanishing in thin air.

"My my my hasn't things been interesting lately?" Kakashi said happily while Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Kakashi-sensei, I already know the tree climbing exercise. Naruto taught it to me a few weeks back" Sasuke said getting a shocked look from Kakashi

"He really trains you and some genin too?" Kakashi said recovering from his earlier shock.

"Yea" Sasuke simply said "I'm not going to stick around for today's training. I'll go practice myself" he added as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Well I guess I'll train you extra hard today Sakura, don't want to be left out of the group don't you?" Kakashi said getting a small smile from Sakura.

'_I really am a loser compared to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is the most advanced in our batch and Sasuke most likely is the second. . . That Haku girl is right… Maybe I should stop complaining and start training. . .' Sakura thought as she reflected on what she did and what she should do._

XXX

Senbons dug deep to the bark of the tree. Thwack went the last senbon she threw. Haku stood there 25 meters from the tree she embedded with her senbons. Zabuza stood behind her, just watching her vent out her frustrations.

"Girls like those disgust me. They call themselves ninjas but when it comes to fighting all they do is scream and shout for help" Haku muttered to herself but Zabuza clearly heard it

"That pink banshee will soon realize that she's an idiot. So please Haku calm down" Zabuza said in a flat tone still standing behind her.

"I hope she just realizes it soon enough that she wont have something to regret for" Haku said out loud shakingly she took a deep breath and exhaled aloud.

"Since you've calmed down, How about us three hang out on the village. They seem to have a few restaurants here still running" Naruto popped up between the two of them with a smile on his face.

"That would be great Naruto" Haku said as a smile graced her lips. Zabuza chuckled and nodded agreeing with the blond haired kid.

"I saw this awesome ramen shop yesterday! RAMEN~!" Naruto wailed in happiness while Haku sweat dropped.

"Oi oi. We still have guard duty for the old man" Zabuza said with a flat face.

"Ramen addict. . . " Haku sighed but then again she smiled. Just as they were about to leave Sasuke appeared at them and faced Naruto.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I wanted to ask if you could lend me some of your clones? I want to practice my taijutsu right now" Sasuke asked

"Taijutsu? Well I guess I could lend you some clones. Let's see if you can beat them all before I dispel them." Naruto grinned puffing up four Naruto clones around him.

"I put more chakra on those four. They can handle more punches than a normal clone so you can have a longer practice. Well good luck Sasuke" Naruto said waving bye as the clones walked with Sasuke, who held up his hand.

"That Uchiha kid is totally unlike his brother" Zabuza said when Sasuke was out of sight. They turned around and walked out of the forest.

"Well you can say that he's different cause he grew up alone and all" Naruto said turning to face Zabuza and Haku

"He seems . . . cold unlike Itachi-san, he always smiles when I see him" Haku said getting a laugh from Naruto

"Yea I guess so too." Naruto said grinning.

"But if you look at him as a ninja. The kid's grown up faster than most genins" Zabuza said getting a weird look from Haku

"Since he already seen people die in front of him. I think Sasuke was opened to the world of ninjas earlier." Naruto said.

"The cruelty of the world, an innocent child seeing the world in its true form… I'd like to battle Uchiha Sasuke sometime would that be possible Naruto-kun?" Haku said gently getting a nod from Naruto

"Hyoton vs Katon, Uchiha's are good with Katon but Sasuke is also capable of Raiton jutsus." Naruto said

"You teach the Uchiha brat?" Zabuza asked

"Yea along with some other genins. They seem to have potential in them so I decided to train them. Besides if I don't they'll spread out my secret." Naruto said sheepishly

"You are really not good at keeping secrets aren't you?" Haku said jokingly getting another sheepish grin from Naruto. The three of them stopped on there tracks as they entered the main part of the village.

People scattered on the streets, some were begging while others just sat on the ground in pure sadness. Kids begged for food from the different people who passed by them

"This place is a wreck" Zabuza muttered

"I guess all of this is Gato's doing. To see children beg for their food. . . It's the cruelest thing" Haku said. She walked to the nearest child and patted her head. The child opened her palms up to Haku, asking for food. Haku got something out of her pocket. It was an onigiri wrapped in plastic and tied with a ribbon.

"I reserved this for later but I want you to have it" Haku said bending down to the child's eye level. The little girl smiled a genuine smile and happily took the onigiri from Haku's hands.

"This place really is a mess. . "Naruto said looking around the area.

"I guess we can't eat here like this. Man, what did that asshole of a Gato do to this palce" Zabuza said looking up the sky

"I guess he took all of their money. Stores here sell things at very high prices." Haku said going to one of the very few stores open.

"Oi Naruto are you sure that you saw a restaurant here? From this point of view I don't see any stupid restaurant." Zabuza said

"Must be my hunger striking me . . ." Naruto thought with a flat face and the pouted at he realized it.

"I want to have some ramen~~" Naruto wailed as he clutched his abdomen while it growled.

"We can get something else. I want to get out of here fast." Zabuza said flickering out of the busy crowd.

"Oh yea. . . S class missing nin…" Naruto laughed out loud and then went to the nearest store and bought them food.

XXX

"YOU ARE LATE!" Tazuna shouted, smoke going out of his ears.

"But you're safe right?" Zabuza asked getting a glare from the old man

"That is not my point. If I were attacked when you were gone I'd be dead right now" Tazuna said

"I'll be quite some time before you get attacked again. Gato's still searching for a replacement Zabuza" Naruto said

"Well let's get to work!" Haku said happily smiling at Tazuna, who's anger dropped to zero.

"My friends and workers quit the job earlier. . We need some more workers if we want to get this bridge done" Tazuna said

"That's it? No problem then!" Naruto said with a grin. He puffed up 60 kage bunshins.

"Guess I'll make some too. . ." Zabuza said making 10 water clones.

"Amazing. . . . "Tazuna said in awe as he looked at the clones.

"Now you have more than you need Tazuna-san" Haku said making 10 clones too.

"You give those orders and they'll do what you want them to do." Naruto said

"How long can they last?" Tazuna said

"I can dispel them anytime but besides that they wont puff out" Naruto said getting a laugh from Tazuna

"This is great! With this many workers the bridge will finish sooner!" Tazuna exclaimed in joy.

Tazuna proceeded to huddle up the workers and give them orders. Naruto, Tazuna and Haku just sat down on a near bench.

"You still amaze me with your Kage Bunshins Naruto-kun" Haku said getting a chuckle from Naruto

"I totally sucked at bunshins when nii-san taught me. Thank kami for him remembering the Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said

"Kage Bunshin . . . splits the users chakra to the number of clone he makes. 50 clones and still no sweat. Naruto you are a chakra freak" Zabuza said

"Blame Akako-nee" Naruto said in response

Hours flew by as they just sat down and kept on guard. Some of Naruto's clones dispelled themselves because of tiredness. Naruto just kept on making clones when they dispelled. Tazuna didn't need to work because of the numbers of the bunshins. The water clones of Zabuza and Haku dispelled half way through work making Naruto do more bunshins. Naruto looked tired and sweat a bit from his last batch of bunshins.

Sunset signaled the end of their work. Tazuna looked really happy from the progress of the bridge. He congratulated Naruto and the two of their help but mostly he praised Naruto of his clone work. After saying goodbye Tazuna left the unfinished bridge. Haku and Zabuza also was amazed by Naruto's help. Naruto on the other hand looked very tired. He dispelled the clones in an instant and almost passed out from the major mental hit. He swayed a bit but remained standing. Haku saw this decided to help him walk to Tazuna's house. Zabuza roared in laughter just to get hit at the back of head by the wind. He jerked behind to find nothing then looked at Haku and Naruto. Haku giggled and Naruto smirked before they started walking to the house.

XX

When the three arrived it was a bit dark already. Haku was supporting Naruto by lending him her shoulder. They shunshined to the living room of the place and Haku immediately settled Naruto on the living room couch. Sakura laughed as she saw Naruto's form while Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him with a questioning look.

"The brat made too much Kage bunshins and dispelled them all at once." Zabuza explained as he saw the looks of Uchiha and Hatake.

"Kage Bunshins?" Sasuke said

"The bridge workers and Tazuna's friends quit the job earlier. Us three made clones but Zabuza-san and my water clones can't handle much work unlike Naruto's solid clones." Haku said "He made almost 250 clones. He started with just 60 clones but kept on making clones because they kept on dispelling. He also made more because the water clones we made dispelled" she added getting a laugh from Sakura

"He got tired because of making clones?" Sakura said as she laughed

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a forbidden jutsu only used by higher ranked ninja. It is forbidden for the fact that it eats too much Chakra at once, the jutsu works by splitting the user's chakra into the number of clones he/ she makes." Kakashi said getting Sakura and Sasuke's attention. "Even at my rank I can only afford to make just about thirty clones and if my guess is correct Sandaime-sama can make a range of only about 70-100 clones before he dies of chakra exhaustion" he added getting a stunned look from Sasuke and Sakura

"Naruto made about 250 clones and just suffered from the mental hit of the dispelling of the jutsu. 250 and he still lives and breathes, that is one of the rarest achievements. Imagine your own chakra divided into 250 clones! Naruto you are on a different stage in the chakra level." Kakashi said feeling a bit proud of the blond haired boy.

"Just make sure next time you take it slow on the dispelling of the clones. Remember always that Kage Bunshins can transfer its memory to you." He added getting a weak nod from Naruto

"This is nothing compared to training with nee-chan" he weakly said. Naruto sat slumping down, his feet apart and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I have some pills I made. Do you want some Naruto?" Haku asked her hand resting on Naruto's back patting ever so gently

"I can take care of myself" Naruto said sitting upright then leaning on the couch. His right hand glowed green and he clutched his forehead.

"Healing yourself? That's quite unusual. . ."Kakashi lowly said

"I'm reducing the pain. She can take care of the rest." Naruto said as he leaned deeper onto the couch.

"_She? Does he mean the Kyuubi?..." Kakashi thought_

"I'll need rest tonight" Naruto said before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Tomorrow we will continue on your training Sakura. Sasuke you should join too." Kakashi said as he stood up and proceeded to the stairs

"Good night mina-san" Kakashi said before going up the stairs.

XXX

Morning seemed too quiet for the inhabitants of the house. Naruto hadn't moved an inch from his sleeping form last night. Kakashi and Sakura woke up earlier than anybody else and they left for their training. Sasuke followed them afterwards saying that he needed to exercise his aim. Haku and Zabuza stayed in the house and helped out Tsunami with the house work. Tazuna went to the bridge to see the progress and make the final adjustments to it.

"You may use them for the time being, when Naruto-kun wakes up we'll send out a batch of clones" Haku said making about 15 water clones. Zabuza saw this and made 15 clones also.

"Nah. You let the boy rest. With the work he did yesterday he speed up the building of the bridge. The work done yesterday cost about three days of normal work pace." Tazuna said with a laugh as he looked at the sleeping form of Naruto

"The clones can also protect you as you stay there. Don't worry once a clone is killed we'll know immediately and rush to you" Haku explained getting a smile from the old man

"Hearing you say that young lady, makes me think if you really were tasked to kill me" Tazuna laughed out loud making Zabuza chuckle and Haku smile.

"I'll be going now. You keep an eye on the boy" He said waving goodbye to them.

"Tou-san really wants to finish that bridge so badly" Tsunami said loudly getting Haku's attention

"What is the purpose of the bridge Tsunami-san?" Haku asked

"Once that bridge is built, Waves can be freed from Gato's hands and we can freely trade again" Tsunami said with a smile

"We have to finish that bridge! Then we'll become the Village of Wave's heroes!" Naruto shouted jerking up right with a fist pumping in the air. Haku giggled while Tsunami smiled. Inari's ,who was listening, mood turned gloomy.

"There are no such thing as heroes" Inari said aloud. Naruto and Haku looked at Inari.

"Of course heroes are real!" Naruto said

"If there were heroes then Waves wouldn't have to suffer like this!" Inari shouted before he bolted out of the door.

"I'm sorry. Inari's been very unstable lately." Tsunami said

"That's okay Tsunami-san" Naruto said walking to the door and leaving.

XXX

"I've done this a thousand times already!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell back to the ground.

"If you want to boost up your chakra level, You will have to endure this training Sakura" Kakashi said as he watched Sakura sit upright with a groan.

"I know that sensei"

"After you reach the intended chakra level I'll teach you a basic genjutsu that you can use anytime" Kakashi smiled as he watched Sakura turn her head to him and smile back.

"I don't want to be left out in the group" Sakura said standing up and grabbing the kunai from the forest floor.

"And if you want I can teach you basic healing jutsus Sakura-chan" a voice came from behind them as the two turned they saw Naruto there standing with a smile on his face.

"You will!" Sakura shouted happily

"If you are willing to learn, besides I think our team can use a medic. Right kaka-sensei?" Kakashi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Naruto!~" Sakura sang happily "I'll make sure I'll start acting like a kunoichi" she said holding the hilt of the kunai tightly. As Sakura started out on her training again Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Where is Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked

"He's deeper in the woods. Sasuke said that he's going to train his aim." Kakashi said. He told Naruto where to go and then Naruto left.

XXX

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he jumped from branch to branch. He stopped on a low laying branch and crouched down. A few meters away he found Sasuke standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"What is he doin?" Naruto asked to himself as he sat down on the branch and looked at Sasuke train

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deep. His hands quickly performed seals and stopped at the ram seal. His hands sparked yellow sparks. He held his hands tight still on the ram seal. His hands glowed yellow and sparked even harder. Sasuke slowly let go of the seal and opened up his palms. Sounds of sparks were heard and Sasuke's hands look very electrified.

"Lightning Release: Electric Hands" Sasuke said out loud as he opened and closed his palms making sure that the jutsu is correctly done. Deciding that it was stable enough, Sasuke quickly went to the nearest tree and tested out the Electric hands of his. Smirking as he saw two deep punch marks on the tree. The leaves of the tree seemed to stand up electrified. He shook his hands, as if it were wet, and stopped the jutsu.

"So he finally managed to make that jutsu stable. . ."Naruto whispered to himself. He took out a scroll and unrolled it revealing a seal. He bit his right thumb and smudged it to the main seal. A red firework flew to the sky and burst to a red light. A special signal just for Zabuza and Haku.

"Time to get Zabuza and Haku here." Naruto said jumping down to the ground and walking to Sasuke's place.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto.

"I came to check your training, Kaka-sensei pointed out you were here. I saw you finally made the raiton jutsu I gave to you" Naruto said hearing a chuckle from Sasuke

"I've been practicing it for a while now. It is a different element so maybe I felt a bit new to the feeling" Sasuke said looking at his hands.

"Well since you've got the hang of it, I decided that you and Haku-chan should take on a spar. She has been asking about you and also Zabuza-san too, He seemed a bit interested on your background" Naruto said while circling Sasuke, who turned serious at the note that he would spar Haku.

"They'll be here soon, make sure you keep your guard up. Enemies strike when you least expect it." Naruto stopped walking and flickered in thin air. Sasuke took a kunai out of his pouch and went to his stance.

Haku came out of the woods. She has switched to her normal clothes again just like the other day.

"Where is Zabuza?" Sasuke asked

"He's watching with Naruto-kun" Haku replied

"I've been asking Naruto about you. I heard you story from him and I was intrigued by your life story. That's why I want to have a spar with you right now." Haku said walking forward to Sasuke who seemed to relax.

"Let's start this spar shall we?" Haku said stopping and going onto her stance. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke took out four kunais that was wrapped with explosive bombs. He flung them out by two in different directions. Haku easily evaded the bombs. She stepped outside of the dust. In her hand a simple senbon.

"Do you know that if you get hit with a senbon it will have different effects on you depending on where you get hit?" Haku asked twirling the senbon.

Haku charged at Sasuke. Her speed caught Sasuke off guard and Haku used this advantage. While charging three water clones popped up, they immediately charged at Sasuke also. With four Haku's to deal, with Sasuke leapt upwards and flung a barrage of kunais at them. All Haku's survived the attack. Landing on his feet Sasuke sped off around Haku. Haku dispelled the clones and they went splat on the forest floor. She smirked seeing the pool of water at her feet. Sasuke charged in front of her fast. He tried to strike at her with a kunai but was blocked by her senbon. Haku made a seal with one hand as she used her other hand to block Sasuke's kunai. With a stomp on the ground a thousand ice needles surrounded them. Before Sasuke could react Haku had leapt backward and the thousand ice needles were ready to pierce through his skin. Every thing slowed down and it was as if he could see the slightest movement of each ice senbon in the air.

"_This is it I'm going to die. Impaled by thousands of senbons"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and got ready for the impact of a thousand needles. But nothing came and he opened his eyes to see Naruto, Zabuza and Haku standing in front of him. Naruto stepped forward and waved his hand infront of Sasuke's dazed face.

"Sasuke. Oie. Sasuke" Naruto said as he continually waved his hand in front of his

"For a second there I saw his eyes flash red . . . Could it have worked?" Haku asked

"The brat looked friggin scared!" Zabuza roared in laughter.

"Oi Sasuke snap out of it!" Naruto said. Sasuke snapped out of his dazed state and he closed his eye shut and opened them back again wide. Gasps were heard from the three ninja in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes were not the usual black anymore.

"WE DID IT! YOU UNLOCKED YOUR SHARINGAN!" Naruto whopped up in the air and did his victory dance. Sasuke was shocked to know of this and felt proud of himself.

"Congratulations brat!" Zabuza roared as Haku happily laughed

"I thought that chances were slim but it looks like it was possible after all!" Haku said happily as she grabbed Sasuke's hands and held them tightly. Sasuke looked at their hands and blushed a bit. Haku, seeing this blushed too and quickly let go of his hands.

"I really did it? I managed to unlock the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked getting nods from both three.

"Let's head back to the house. I bet Kakashi-sensei will be whipped to know!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked off. The three immediately followed.

XXX

"I'm so glad for you Sasuke-kun~~!" Sakura sang happily as she battled her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"You activated it with Naruto's help?" Kakashi asked still a bit shocked to know that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan

"Haku attacked him with her Thousand Flying water needles of Death" Naruto plainly answered getting a sweat drop from Zabuza

"I see. . . Feeling that you'll die activated the Sharingan" Kakashi muttered

"Well since you have activated your Sharingan I can officially train you about it" Kakashi said

"You still haven't explained why you the Sharingan" Sasuke said coldly.

"I had an Uchiha team mate a long time ago. He was your uncle his name is Obito Uchiha. When he almost died he offered his Sharingan to me and my other team mate, Rin, made the operation. That was a long time ago. Obito gave me the Sharingan and it changed my life." Kakashi explained

"Can I see it again?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from Kakashi who revealed his Sharingan

"Kakashi of the Sharingan" Zabuza said as he looked into Kakashi's Sharingan

"Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said back. The two stared at each intensely.

"Zabuza-san!" A ragged shout came from outside. All of them rushed outside to see Gozu and Meizu lying on the floor injured and almost half dead. Haku rushed to their sides and helped them sit on a comfortable position.

"We-we-we found out your replacement!" Gozu said staggering the whole way

"Gato hired a lot of swordsmen from different places." Meizu said in phrases.

"He'll attack the day after tomorrow." Both of them said loudly

"Both of you rest I'll take care of your injuries." Haku said but was stopped by Naruto.

"I'll handle their injuries. From the looks of it there might be some poison in their wounds." Naruto said puffing up one Kage Bunshin. Both of their hands glowed green and they examined the Demon Brother's body.

"They'll be fine just a minor poison, super easy to get rid of. For now let's settle them inside and I'll heal them in there" Naruto said after he finished the examination.

XXX

End of Chapter 10! Sorry if it's a bit confusing and a bit too draggy. Made this in the middle of the night because a strike of inspiration enlightened me XD

I'm sooooo tired right now~~~ ._.You people know the drills **READ AND REVIEW!**

The poll is still **ON **its found in my profile so please VOTE! Don't worry I'll edit this chappie in no time but first I need some sleep…

:D Chapter 11- Revelations Part 2


	11. Revelations Part 2

Chapter 11- Revelations Part 2

I've been low on reviews lately~ _**Please tell me what is wrong with the tenth chapter! T_T**_

Please do remember that you should **READ AND REVIEW **

For all my past reviewers who continue on giving me inspirational reviews, Thank You

I HIT THE **200 FAVORITES** MARK! : ) OH YEA!

(that made my day even though I got less reviews)

**HAKU WON THE POLL : )**

**With the total poll votes and my friend's votes I declare her the winner! XD **

**Thank you to all the voters of the poll**

_XXX_

"_We-we-we found out your replacement!" Gozu said staggering the whole way_

"_Gato hired a lot of swordsmen from different places." Meizu said in phrases._

"_He'll attack the day after tomorrow." Both of them said loudly_

"_Both of you rest I'll take care of your injuries." Haku said but was stopped by Naruto._

"_I'll handle their injuries. From the looks of it there might be some poison in their wounds." Naruto said puffing up one Kage Bunshin. Both of their hands glowed green and they examined the Demon Brother's body._

"_They'll be fine just a minor poison, super easy to get rid of. For now let's settle them inside and I'll heal them in there" Naruto said after he finished the examination._

_XXX_

Everyone slept disturbingly that night, the idea of the fight in the incoming day intriguing their minds. The next morning came and the house felt tensed as the fight for tomorrow came closer. The day went by fast, Kakashi and Sakura finished up her chakra training and started out her genjutsu training. Naruto and the other two guarded Tazuna and helped him out with the bridge. Naruto limited his clones to a hundred. Sasuke kept on training his Electric hands and his newly awakened Sharingan. Haku helped out by performing the thousand water death needles over and over again.

"You are going to die tomorrow" Inari said as he took a bite of his fish. They gathered in the dining table eating their dinner.

"Why are you so sure?" Naruto asked glancing at the boy and then eating his rice.

"Gato is merciless! He'll kill you for sure!" Inari shouted unshed tears seen in his eyes

"Well let's just see if he's a match for me." Naruto said

"The strong always win and weak always loose! Why don't you give up before you die? This is our country's problems not yours! You are just butting in and trying to act cool!" Inari shouted his small hands slammed on the table hard.

"All these training you do are all pointless! Gato will win!" Inari shouted

"STOP WHINING!" Naruto shouted standing up from his seat. A stern face plastered on him.

"Crying will do nothing good for you. Wake up Inari and stop crying like a baby!" Naruto said in a loud booming voice. He walked out of the house with a bang of the door.

"That Naruto went too far" Sakura whispered as she looked at Inari's crying face.

"I'll go talk to the brat. Probably out there slicing up trees." Zabuza said taking his leave.

XXX

Inari sat on his table looking at the window into the dark. A knock was heard and Inari just ignored it. Haku came in wearing her pink pajamas. She saw down Inari's bed and stared at the picture of Kaiza, Inari's stepfather.

"His death was very noble and very heroic. Even to the end he wanted to protect you and Tsunami-san" Haku said taking the frame to her hands and staring at it

"He died and left us here. He promised to never leave us." Inari whispered his head lowering.

"The words that Naruto said earlier really hurt didn't it? He probably said those lines to himself over and over again when he was a kid" Haku said getting Inari's attention.

"Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents are and why they weren't with him. When he was five he got beat up by some villagers and they threw him far away from Konoha. That was the time he met his brothers. They are of course not blood related." Haku said.

"I think Naruto closely relates to you Inari. Naruto, even though he is reckless, knows the true meaning of being strong, just like your father did. Being strong is when you protect the people you love even at the cost of your life. That is also my motto as a ninja." Haku said standing up and placing the frame back to its place.

"You sleep well tonight Inari" Haku said before leaving the boy's room

XXX middle of the night XXX

"TSUNAMI!" Tazuna shouted. Everyone rushed into Tazuna's spot. In the room the window was wide open and Tazuna was the only one seen.

"They- they caught her" Tazuna said dropping to his knees. He held a piece of paper in his hands. Kakashi walked up to Tazuna and put a hand to his shoulder. Tazuna gave Kakashi the paper.

"You traitors will pay for your betrayal. I'll take the lady and the kid. We'll kill both if you don't show up soon. This is payback." Kakashi said "That's what they said" he added.

"Zabuza, Haku let's go. This night is the night right?" Naruto asked the two nodded. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at them

"We've planned this beforehand. We are going to attack their base and I'll go get Inari and Tsunami-san" Naruto said

"This is our mission Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura you will go with Naruto and infiltrate the base. I'll stay here and guard Tazuna-san. They will most likely try to capture Tazuna-san too." Kakashi said.

"Fine" Naruto said. "Ready yourselves. We'll move out in 5 minutes." He said flickering out of thin air

"Tazuna-san don't worry we'll get them in no time" Sakura said before leaving the room.

After five minutes all of them was ready and dressed up. They all gathered up in the living roommaking their last meeting.

Zabuza wore a black sleeveless shirt and his normal pants. He had no more armbands on his hands but he replaced it with bandages. He also had his normal bandages on his face, which was loosely wrapped since the ends circled around his neck.

Haku wore her light green battle kimono and ribboned it with the usual brown obi. She didn't wear the sash and also didn't do her hair into a bun. She tied her hair into a high ponytail just making sure that it won't get in her way later on. She wore getas instead of her usual flat brown sandals.

Naruto wore a black shirt with orange linings and his usual orange swirl at the back. He wore the casual black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. His kunai pouch strapped to his left leg. His pouches were strapped to his waist and his sword strapped on his back. He released the genjutsu he put on his arms and showed off the seals to his puppets.

"Its been a while since I saw those tattoos of yours" Zabuza said with his sword in his hand

"Yea it has been a while. Though I make sure that they are properly kept and properly oiled" Naruto said "Let's go. I want to finish this quick before something happens to Inari" he added

"Sasuke and Sakura you stick with Haku while me and Zabuza will be the first to come in" Naruto said. The five of them huddling together

"Sakura you know some genjutsu right? Use some to trap the lower class bandits. Hakus disable them as great as you can and Sasuke use your Raiton technique to electrify them. If any of you gets injured go to the nearest Naruto clone you can see and inform him to your injury. I want all of you to stay focused always and be careful, I don't want to have any casualties." Naruto said in a stern voice. "This is our very first fight so let's do our best" Naruto gave them his foxy grin which insured them of their victory later on.

XXX

Naruto and Zabuza walked in the main door of the base. Outside Haku and the other were scattered and hidden carefully. The guards were knocked out earlier with a simple senbon to their neck. Haku and the others were told to wait for the signal and then they would go inside.

Naruto and Zabuza walked in the dark hallway of the base. Torches were the only source of light. When they came in the door at the end of the hallway, they found themselves in a very big room swarmed with the bandits. Fat and thin, short and tall, missing nin or bandit they gathered there inside. Naruto and Zabuza took out their sword and held the hilts tightly.

"GATO!" Zabuza shouted, all the bandits looked at them.

"BRING OUT TSUNAMI AND INARI!" Naruto shouted. The bandits split in half in the middle revealing a puny fat man sitting on a big golden chair. On his right side was a tied up Inari while on the left is an unconscious Tsunami.

"nii-san" Inari said. Naruto clenched his teeth and held his sword tight.

"Release them now Gato before this situation gets worse!" Zabuza shouted getting roaring laughter from the bandits and Gato himself.

"I never thought of you as the caring type Zabuza" Gato said out loud shushing the crowd

"The Demon of the Mist asking for the two civilians to be released. How low of you Zabuza" he said with a chuckle

"You will let go of them NOW!" Naruto shouted in a booming voice. Gato was taken a back and some of the bandits too

"Got back up eh? That is of no use. My bandits will make sure to slice you up in pieces." He said snapping his right hand and signaled the crooks to charge.

Haku, Sasuke and Sakura burst into the windows of the building. They immediately did what they were told to do. Sakura positioned herself in the safest place in the room and made a massive genjutsu on the crooks. About one-fifth of the crooks stopped in their tracks and amazingly halted. Sakura stayed still in her position and continued on the genjutsu

Sasuke immediately went into an electric spree. His hands sparked and hit all the nearest of bandits he could touch. After the time limit Sasuke quickly took out his kunai and used that for fighting. After a few seconds when he would have the time to use it again, he would use his Electric hands and begin with his spree again.

Haku settled high on the window, just standing up and throwing senbons from there. She threw senbons here and there instantly stopping the crooks.

Naruto and Zabuza ran Gato's spot. Naruto puffed up 4 clones as he ran and let them spread out and kill the lower class bandits that got in their way. When they got to Gato's area 5 big bandits appeared from no where.

"These are your bodyguards? How pathetic" Naruto said appearing behind Gato. He slashed hard and was taken back when his slash was blocked. When he looked at Gato he was replaced by a thin pale man.

"What a powerful strike" The thin man turned around. On his forehead rested a slashed out Kirikagure forehed protector.

The missing nin in front of him was deathly pale and thin. He wore a long sleeved tight black shirt with a turtle neck. Black ninja pants and blue ninja sandals. He had his kunai pouch on his right thigh and his usual pouch on his waist. He had short brown hair and also brown eyes. The sword he held had a long narrow blade with a bandaged hilt.

"I'm sorry but Gato-sama isn't here right now." He said in a happy kinda voice

"I can see" Naruto said pushing his sword and leaping backward

"What a magnificent blade you have" The missing nin said

"You compliment the tool that will eventually kill you" Naruto said in a serious tone

"My name is a Drowsa. As you can see I am a missing nin." He pointed to his forehead protector.

"You don't deserve to know my name" Naruto said getting a gasp from the older ninja

"A bit overconfident aren't we? Then I shall teach you some lessons" He said going into stance. His sword was pulled back a bit and and his left hand infront of him

"Zabuza you take care of the others I'll take care of this baka!" Naruto shouted before he went into his stance.

"Baka?" Drowsa said with a tick mark on his face.

"Yea. Baka" Naruto said vanishing out of thin air and appearing at his back. "Always know your enemies" Naruto whispered to his ear as his sword is placed on Drowsa's neck.

"Quite good for a brat" he said before splashing into water.

"Let's start this dance shall we?" Drowsa said holding his sword with both hands. Naruto turned around and lashed out again at Drowsa.

Exchanges were made and Drowsa managed to block out most of it. He had a cut on his hand but it wasn't that deep enough. Naruto remained unscathed.

"This is boring. You lack the skill to match me" Naruto said holding his sword forward with a hand.

"When you bluff it is said that you should know how to back up that bluff" He said before charging at light speed and stabbing Drowsa at the abdomen.

"Little twerp." Drowsa said before splashing into water again.

"Naruto! Up there!" Zabuza shouted as he slashed the last of his enemies. The crooks looked at what Zabuza pointed out and they all roared in anger. Haku, Sasuke and Sakura also looked at what was going on.

Drowsa stood on top of a pillar of water. Beside him was Gato who was trapped in a Water prison and looked to have died from suffocation. The dead Gato was released from the orb and fell down to the ground below. The crowd yelled at Drowsa with anger and frustration.

Seeing that the crowd is hopelessly distracted Naruto swiftly sent out two Kage Bunshins and told them to take Inari and Tsunami to safety. With the hostages out Naruto sighed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry now that Gato's gone we can have his money and all of his properties!" Drowsa shouted

Zabuza appeared behind Drowsa and slashed him in the neck but unfortunately Drowsa kicked him hard before he could even get the sword around his neck. Zabuza slammed down to the ground. Drowsa laughed out loud. The pillar of water went down and splashed into waves amongst the crowds. The room was flooded with water. The bandits, who didn't know how to stand on water, drowned. Haku helped out Sasuke and Sakura seeing that they don't know how to stand on water yet. Zabuza and Naruto stood on water as if it was nothing.

"Haku! Freeze the water" Zabuza shouted getting a nod from the girl. She immediately formed the necessary seals and made the jutsu. Solid ice was now what they stood upon.

"Hyoton? What a very rare jutsu to make" Drowsa said waking on the ice and stomping his feet feeling the solid ice.

"I've heard of you before. A rank Missing nin of Kirikagure. Drowsa of the waters." Haku said getting out three senbons.

"The newbie of the bingo book who immediately reached A-rank?" Naruto asked in surprise "Man you totally look weak" Naruto chuckled.

"The brat's a murderer of several Kirikagure councilors." Zabuza said

"Five against one? Isn't that a bit unfair?" He asked as he got his sword and lightly poked the ice with it.

"Stay on your gaurds! He is good with Suiton jutsus!" Naruto shouted. Drowsa grabbed the hilt of his sword with two hands and stabbed the ice with much force that it cracked it. The solid ice floor cracked open and revealed the water at the bottom.

"Water release: Bullets!" He shouted spitting out bullet size water from his mouth with high speed. Naruto easily cut the water bullets in half while Zabuza dodged the bullets.

"Sakura get out of here! Sasuke you stay with Haku! I just made a plan" Naruto shouted as he continually cut the water bullets in half.

"Please be careful!" Sakura shouted before she leapt out of the window. Haku held Sasuke's hand knowing that he still doesn't know how to walk on water. They both blushed but immediately covered it up. Both of the ran to Naruto and Zabuza's side

"I want you guys to …" Naruto whispered to them.

Zabuza made clones on around Drowsa and ordered them to attack him. As the clones distracted Drowsa, Haku made as many ice needles she could make. Thousands hovered above them, Haku sweat as she reached her limit on the jutsu. All of Zabuza's clones dispelled themselves, water splashed onto Drowsa. The ice needles immediately shot to him at an amazing speed, taken back Drowsa got hit on his right leg by three ice senbons and one on his left thigh. Recovering from the surprise he converted the next ice senbons into water and made it into his water wall. The thick water wall easily stopped the incoming ice senbons. Drowsa deflected the incoming senbons scattering them all over the ice floor. The barrage continued on.

Naruto secretly attached chakra strings to some of the ice needles of Haku. Seeing that only some of the needles stabbed their opponent. Naruto Drew back the ten needles that he controlled. He observed for openings at Drowsa's current condition. An idea popping into his mind, Naruto quickly raised two of the ten senbons he had. Naruto sent the two stabbing down onto Drowsa. At the last minute Drowsa moved his water shield upward effectively blocking the two ice needles. Drowsa roared in laughter as he continued to block the incoming attacks.

The ice below him started to crack and something started to drill out of it being the cause of the cracks. Drowsa continued on blocking the endless barrage of ice needles. Naruto's controlled ice needles slipped out of the small holes that it drilled out. Seeing that Drowsa continued on ignoring his ice needles, Naruto quickly attacked him with it. The ice needles shot up around him surprising him since the needles acted on it's own accord. Drowsa tried to leap back but only got hit at the back with the ice senbons. Seeing his pain and defenselessness Naruto then pinned the other senbons on his hands and abdomen. Lying on the floor like a pin cushion, Drowsa got impaled by the remaining ice needles.

Haku kneeled down to the floor. Zabuza immediately got the hold of her and supported her by wrapping her waist around her and putting her hand around his shoulder.

"You've done enough Haku" Zabuza said getting a smile from the girl.

"Sasuke it's your turn" Naruto said with his hands crossed on his chest.

Sasuke walked to Drowsa's side. When he got there the missing nin was fighting consciousness but something felt wrong. As he came closer he noticed that the missing nin was trying to convert the impaled ice senbons to water. Sasuke stood up and hurriedly made hand seals. Stopping at the ram seal Sasuke's hands started to spark. Seeing this he flattened his hands together hard. He retained this form and gathered up the electric power from the jutsu.

"_Sasuke you have to charge that jutsu enough that it will knock him unconscious or most probably electrify him to death. This is probably the only effective way to make sure that guy doesn't come back again" Naruto said as they continued to plan. "We can't attack him close up but if the first step works then you'll have the opening to do your jutsu" he added getting a nod from the Uchiha boy._

The ice started to melt as Drowsa effectively converted it slowly even though painful. He reached up to grabbed Sasuke ankle disturbing him from the position but not totally knocking him out from his seal. He grabbed Sasuke's ankle hard pushing him onto a sitting position. Slowly he went to the crouch until he fully stood up. The water started to drip and the needles started to melt from the conversion. Sasuke focused more on his last second charge up. Closing his eyes and activating the Sharingan he saw every inch that Drowsa moved. The world seemed to slow down to him

Drowsa took out a kunai and readied to kill Sasuke with it. Zabuza's leg stepped forward to help the boy but was blocked by Naruto's hand.

"Wait. Let's believe in Sasuke" Naruto said. Haku stirred up as she saw the kunai pointed at Sasuke, ready to kill him.

Sasuke let go of his position. His hands showed his chakra which crackled and sparked around his palms. His chakra looked yellow and blue mixed together intertwining with one another. Yellow sparks and blue chakra surround his hands up to his wrists. Sasuke stepped backward his hands apart. One at the back ready to strike and one in the front ready to block any upcoming attack. Drowsa raised the kunai up high, the senbons were totally melted into water which soaked him wet. His arm feeling and looking heavy dropped to stab Sasuke at the shoulder. As Sasuke moved forward to strike Drowsa at the chest, Drowsa at the the same slammed the kunai down.

An ice whip stopped Drowsa's hand from slamming down to Sasuke. At the end of the whip, Haku there held the whip tight as it wrapped around her arm. She stood weakly next to the surprised Zabuza and shocked Naruto, who tried to cut the whip. Everything went slowly as Sasuke looked at it

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he got his sword at his back and tried to slash out the ice whip of Haku.

Sasuke's strike slammed down to Drowsa's chest hard knocking the man off his feet. Drowsa got electrified the instant he got touched with his clothes wet and body dripping with newly converted water. The ice whip of Haku also got electrified sending shocks to the semi shocked Haku. Naruto's sword came down hard destroying the connection of the whip and Haku, also destroying the continuing shocks that it gave to her. Sasuke immediately canceled the jutsu and ran to the group. He ignored the fact that this was his first kill; this idea didn't disturb him too much. What disturbed him was the idea that Haku might have died getting electrified at the same time as Drowsa got electrified from his attack.

"HAKU!" Zabuza shouted as Haku dropped to the floor. Zabuza kneeled down on one knee and got Haku on the floor. He moved her slowly as she continued to twitch from the shocks. Naruto put a hand on Zabuza's shoulder and told him to lay her carefully on the floor. Naruto sat on the floor Japanese style and immediately examined Haku. Sasuke got there when Naruto finished on the examination.

"This isn't good. Her heart is starting to slow down. She also suffered major chakra exhaustion" Naruto said while looking at Haku's now turning pale face.

"I can fix here up her but it'll take quite a while." Naruto said getting a shaky nod from Zabuza.

"The both of you should calm down. Haku is still here and she's going to no where" Naruto said as he sliced Haku's kimono top. His hands glowed green and he started on the healing of Haku.

Sasuke sat on the ground. His body shaky from processing what is currently happening. Zabuza stood up and turned around. He secretly wiped a tear from his eyes, his other arm seemed to shake. Naruto chuckled seeing this and knowing what Zabuza just did. He glanced at Haku's face and focused to the task at hand.

"YO! LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE CORNERED!" Shouts came flooding in the room. Low rank missing nins jumped into the room by the window. Zabuza took out his sword and took his stance.

"Looks like it was right to wait for the last minute!" A random nin shouted from the middle of the crowd of missing nins.

"How many are there?" Naruto asked his head dropping low but he still kept his hands to Haku, continuing the healing he was making.

"There are about 20 of them. Almost all of them are with swords." Zabuza said stepping forward.

A nin from the middle held a bow and arrow ready to fire. Around the arrow were several explosive tags. Letting go of the string the arrow shot upon the group. A loud explosion boomed. The floor cracked apart into big parts. Luckily Naruto had summoned clones and made his jutsu in time

"A barrier?" Sasuke whispered as he saw the box Naruto made around them. Four of the clones stood at a corner with their hands spread out in a right angle.

"Wind Release: Wind box" the clones said with a grin on each face. A clone puffed up beside the real Naruto and started to heal Haku too. Naruto took back his hands and stopped the green chakra. He stood up with his head still held low. His hands in fists and shook as his knuckles turned white.

He calmly went out of the box. The clones changed expression, even the one that was healing. All of them had a dark angry face plastered to their faces. His teeth clenched tight and looked like he's a growling fox. His whisker marks darkened and his air looked wilder. This wasn't the features that caught Sasuke's eyes but the mere fact that Naruto's soft blue eyes turned to a blood shot red of color ran chills to his spine. Naruto growled lowly and Zabuza jerked around seeing the feral look on Naruto's face. Smoke covered Naruto's body and when it went away everybody in the room shook in shock and fear.

Naruto stood there, His eyes pure red in color and his pupil in slits. Last of the smoke went away. On his clothes his most famed blue cloak appeared. Naruto stepped forward not minding the cloak.

"I-i-it's the GHOST!" the missing nins shouted as they trembled in fear and hopelessly tried to get out of the room.

"Blue Ghost. . ." Sasuke breathed out. His eyes wide in shock and his hands trembling in what might happen

Naruto made thick chakra strings and connected this to the windows, closing them in tight. The crowd of the missing nin shouted in panic and anxiety. Worry that the room that they were now might be their graveyard.

Naruto kept on walking forward slowly. Clones puffed up with his same condition. They took out their sword and gripped it tightly. All of them roared out loud breaking the ice pieces to smaller parts. Some of the nins got crushed by the splitting of the ice floors. Some sunk in the cold dark water below. The clones spread out and started to slash at every surviving missing nin alive. The clones sped here and there and flickered in and out. Blood splatter on the ice as the spree continued. Some tried to fight back but to no avail.

At the end of the bloodshed the clones dispelled themselves and Naruto opened the windows again. Zabuza's arm twitched and Naruto walked by dispelling the four clones of the Wind box. He sat down and started to heal Haku again.

"That hurt ya know" The naruto clone said before puffing out.

"You're the Blue Ghost" Sasuke stuttered out recovering a bit from the shock. Zabuza walked to the group and stood beside Sasuke.

"I am. I could either erase your memory right now or I can also sew your mouth tightly so that you can't talk anymore. You have to keep your mouth shut right now or else the others might hear. I didn't expect that today would be the day that my secret is revealed" Naruto said in a serious tone. He ran a hand through is hair and stopped healing Haku, who was now stable and breathing normally

"Now that you know my secret. You can now understand my full situation. I am as of now one of the most hunted person in all of the Hidden Villages. A thirteen year old who is ranked on the double S rank list and the boy who holds the almighty Kyuubi. That is my full background as of late. But I don't care about that right now because right now I am just Uzumaki Naruto who is a genin of Konoha trying to complete a mission" Naruto said.

XXX

Chapter 11 is DONE! **\M/**

Naruto's secret is out but only Sasuke knows the truth what might happen on the next chapter? O_O

**For all the people who liked this chapter please give a review as a sign of appreciation**.

Since I made three chapters in a row by now I thought of giving myself some time off to plan about the future scenes in the story. And I also thought that I should shorten the chapters a bit since I constantly type up to 6,000 words XD

With only four reviews from the last chapter I'm losing my spirits on typing some more. Please if you can only give me a simple "Good Job" message it'll be enough to quench my thirst for appreciation.

**To the four reviewers on chapter 10: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Your reviews are very well appreciated: ) please don't stop on giving me your constant reviews cause I'll make sure to not stop the story flowing ;) **


	12. A new start

Chapter 12- A new start

As usual **Thanks for all the reviewers!**

**I got pumped up when I read new reviews from new reviewers :D Well please do continue on supporting my story.**

Policy: READ AND REVIEW

_XXX_

"_Now that you know my secret. You can now understand my full situation. I am as of now one of the most hunted person in all of the Hidden Villages. A thirteen year old who is ranked on the double S rank list and the boy who holds the almighty Kyuubi. That is my full background as of late. But I don't care about that right now because right now I am just Uzumaki Naruto who is a genin of Konoha trying to complete a mission" Naruto said. _

_XXX_

It was near midnight when they got back to Tazuna's house. Haku was being carried bridal style by Zabuza, behind him Naruto and Sasuke followed. Naruto had already hidden his cloak before they reached the house. Sasuke, who just recently recovered from the shock, smirked as he saw Naruto seal in his cloak secretly.

'_The dobe just keeps on surprising me. First he told us that he is the holder of the great Kyuubi then he says that he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and now he reveals that he is the one and only BLUE GHOST! Blue Ghost is also known to be the leader of the Azure. . . the highly S ranked group. A flee-on-sight instruction to all the ninjas in all the Hidden Villages. . . Just how many secrets does he hide?' Sasuke pondered for a while but shook the train of thought._

"Don't breathe out any of the happenings to Sakura or Kakashi neither to Tsunami-san and Inari" Naruto said to Sasuke who simply nodded.

"I'll talk to you about this matter when we reach back to Konoha. Nii-san will be coming to Konoha in a matter of days" Naruto said making Sasuke look at him shocked.

"Jiji ordered him to return to Konoha" He merely said.

XXX

"Nothing happened when you were gone. Two bandits tried to break in the house and get Tazuna-san but they were easily defeated by my clones. Tsunami-san and Inari came in earlier carried by your clones. They were immediately treated upstairs by your bunshins. When Sakura arrived she went upstairs and took on the job of guarding Tsunami and Inari. Tazuna-san stayed with me the whole time" Kakashi said. He sat on a chair of the dining table. His right elbow on the table and his chin settled on his hand. On his opposite Tazuna sat there with a relieved face.

"The bastard deserved that kind of death. Waves can now be free. . .I've never thought I'd say that line" Tazuna said glancing at Naruto. Naruto was busily examining Haku with his green chakra covered hands. He kneeled on both knees as Haku lay on the couch. Zabuza stood beside the head side of the couch. Sasuke sat on the first level of the stairs.

"Haku-chan is recovering fast for a normal person, Looks like she won't give up to that blast. Well I still have to stay watch over her because the next hours can be quite crucial if I remember correctly and the shocks she absorbed earlier were a bit too much for her body." Naruto said sitting on the floor Indian style, his face turned to Kakashi who nodded in reply.

"Since when have you learned those brat? I've never seen you use healing jutsus till now." Zabuza asked making Sasuke and Kakashi also curious.

"Well I learned it at the last years of my training. I made a bet with a baba and luckily I won and she had to teach me." Naruto said with smirk.

"_Baba? She? Naruto can't possibly mean . . ." Kakashi thought_

"But I can't do really complicated healing techniques though. . . I usually make cures for my poison" Naruto said sheepishly facing Sasuke.

"Poison? Make antidotes?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised

"Of course! I use poison for my puppets and I make new ones now and then. I make antidotes just in case. But they don't have any use for me 'cause I'm immune!" Naruto grinned widely gaining a flat face from Sasuke

"Well. I'm going upstairs. You can sleep here at the living room for tonight if you want you can take the futon from upstairs and put them down here." Tazuna said standing up from his chair and walking to the stairs, Sasuke stood up and gave way to the tired jiji.

"I still can't believe that Gato is no more. Waves can live peacefully from now all thanks to you brat" Tazuna smirked glancing at Naruto, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

XXXX

Morning came in and the house had recovered a bit from last night's event. Tsunami and Inari woke up and immediately went to Tazuna and hugged the old man out of his worries. Sakura was the first one to wake up since the others had slept later. Kakashi woke up followed by Sasuke and Naruto and later on Zabuza. Haku still lay on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you so much!" Tsunami said with a smile "We can finally live quietly" she added

"We are happy to help" Kakashi merely said with a smile on his face

"Naruto-niisan did some cool fighting when he saved us!" Inari exclaimed with a grin on his face

"Of course Inari! The Hero would be lame if he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve right?" Naruto said with a grin. Both of the boys erupted in a unison laughter.

"Well that was a successful retrieval mission Naruto. I'll happily report this to Sandaime-sama" Kakashi said with a smile as his eye turned into a U shape.

"And the fact that Sasuke activated his Sharingan is going to make him more happy" Sasuke smirked.

"This is also our first mission outside and it turned into an A-rank! I'm so going to rub this in Ino-pigs face!" Sakura shouted as flames appeared in her eyes.

"Well since all turned well I propose we have a celebration after we finish the bridge tomorrow" Tazuna said as all of them cheered on.

The group happily ate in gladness. They talked as they ate and shared laughs as Naruto and Sasuke made their usual bickers. Ideas of renovating the village with Gato's money became the topic and everyone went all out with their suggestions.

"But who would handle all of this? I mean well. . .Waves doesn't have a leader right?" Sakura asked getting a grin from Naruto

"Tazuna-jiji of course!" Naruto said getting an excited nod from Inari.

"Me? Leader? Pshhh no such thing brat" Tazuna said.

"Aw come on Jiji! You made the bridge! You united the village when you said that you'll finish that bridge and bring back Waves's freedom!" Inari said with passion as he looked at his Grandfather

"Kaiza would be happy to know that you've freed the village" Tsunami said encouragingly

"FINE!" Tazuna said with vigor. All of them cheered on and clapped as the old man blushed.

After eating the group helped clean the house. With some broken glass and windows Sakura and Sasuke helped with the repairs. Naruto made over a hundred of clones to help Tazuna with the bridge work. Still insisting that he stay by Haku's side, Naruto made examinations every hour and then, making sure that Haku's heart is well.

"She's been sleep for a long time. She okay?" Zabuza asked standing at the foot of the couch.

"Worried Father how sweet~~" Naruto teased getting a slap at the back of his head. "Yea yea she's fine. She'll be able to leave at the same day we're going to leave." He said getting a nod from Zabuza. An awkward silence settled in only to be broken by Zabuza

"Naruto . .uhhhh I've been thinking. . ." Zabuza said placing his right hand at the back of his neck. "I've been thinking about Haku going with you guys back to Konoha" He said making Naruto go wide eyes.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked very shocked at the sudden idea from Zabuza.

"It's just that . . ya know. . I want Haku to have a safe life. Away from the stupid hunter nins. If . . If she goes back to Konoha with you , she could properly and officially be a ninja." Zabuza said cutting in between. Naruto and Zabuza stood face to face. Just as he was about to say his reply Haku groaned out a bit and got both of their attention.

"Go get some water" Naruto said as he held Haku's shoulders and pushed them down a bit. Haku groaned again and raised her arm weakly only to fail and grunt.

"You stay still Haku-chan. You fell unconscious from the shock you received yesterday." Naruto gently said. Zabuza came back with a cup of water and put it down on the near table. Naruto took out a scroll from his vest. He told Zabuza to back off the table and did so.

Opening it up a long series of seals was revealed, seeing the Main seal Naruto but his thumb and smeared blood across the seal. A huge puff went in the house booming to the whole place. Running feet dashed to the living room, Sasuke and Sakura waved the smoke away. As it cleared a big test tube rack appeared with different vials and tubes in it. Different colors and sizes they filled in the rack. Naruto laughed at Sakura and Sasuke's shock striken faces.

"You are currently seeing my rack of poisons and antidotes." Naruto said as Sakura jaw dropped and Zabuza sweat dropped.

"The antidotes and poisons. . ." Zabuza said in disbelieved tone with a sweat drop.

"_I remember this thing. I can't believe the brat finally filled it with his stuff damn."_

"Seriously. . ."Sasuke said blinking his eyes open and close.

"Yup these are all of my greatest creations, each and every one of them unique and different to one another." Naruto smirked seeing Sasuke and Zabuza trying to hide their faces of amazement.

"But that's not the case here. I currently have 2 doses of my special elixir. This elixir is designed to cure the pain felt of a person in almost a day. It also helps the blood flow and gain the regular heart rate of a person" Naruto said bending down. He speedily checked each tube in an amazing speed that the group only saw his hands tap on the vials. Slowly he pulled out two small test tubes with an orange colored liquid in it.

"Tch retarded orange brat. . ." Zabuza muttered under his breath getting a quick glare from Naruto.

"Oi are you sure that will help Haku?" Zabuza asked getting yet another glare from the blond boy.

"Of course. When a person is electrified the main things that would be crucial is the: Heart, Lungs and brain. Luckily Haku only got hit in the heart mainly. Since the heart got repetitive shocks the heart cells move independently instead of having a united movement. With this the heart will likely to move and pump normally making it easier for the cells to move again to the regular beat." Naruto said in a smart tone. Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she followed with what Naruto said. Sasuke on the other hand one by one looked at the test tubes.

"Hands off the vials." Naruto said slapping Sasuke's hand away.

Moving onto the now conscious Haku, Zabuza helped the girl to sit upright, although painful Haku endured being moved about. Facing upward and her mouth slightly open Naruto carefully poured the elixir to Haku's mouth. Every drop went in and was slipped past Haku's lips. With the elixir fully drunk, Naruto and Zabuza carefully transferred Haku upstairs and laid her down on the futon to sleep once again. Zabuza sat beside the futon with his sword on the floor and his legs spread out and arms crossed his chest. He leaned back the wall and closed his eyes as he also drifted to sleep.

Naruto went down and made himself comfortable on the couch. Lying down on the couch he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

XX Night XX

"Baka has been sleeping the whole time" Sasuke muttered getting a giggle from Tsunami.

"Yea and he snores like a pig does." Sakura snorted making Inari laugh.

"Just let Naruto get his rest." Kakashi said

"Yea the brat awfully did some stressful things over the past few days. Well thanks to that, Waves is free." Tazuna said getting a smile from Inari.

"I heard that you want Haku-san to join in the ranks in Konoha. I think it is a good idea" Kakashi said

"That is not my main purpose. I just want her out of the run with the hunter nins. They've been pesky" Zabuza said in an annoyed tone. Kakashi nodded and went on with eating his food.

A sudden thump from the second floor was heard and Zabuza immediately excused himself and briskly walked upstairs. A series of loud footsteps was heard before the silence settled in again. Zabuza walked downstairs with a grunt. All of them looked at him making him roll his eyes.

"Is Haku-chan okay upstairs?" Tsunami asked

"She is. Brat tried to stand up in her condition and fell down on the floor." Zabuza replied "Stubborn as always she tried to acupuncture me with a senbon but she failed" he added

"She your kid or sumthing?" Tazuna asked getting a shocked stare from Zabuza.

"No." Zabuza said in a flat tone getting a smirk from Sasuke.

"Well the way you act, you act like her father" Tsunami said as Zabuza held his lips in a flat line with a slight pink streak across each cheek.

"How did you two meet anyways? And how did ya meet Naruto?" Sasuke asked out of thin air. Sakura and Kakashi also nodded in agreement to the question.

"Tch. Whatever. Do I look like a type of person to share their past? NO." Zabuza said with a groan.

"I wanna know too" Inari said making Tsunami smile and Tazuna

"It should be interesting to hear about" The old man said before roaring another set of laughter.

"Yea. . I wanna hear about that story again Zabuza" A low voice said and they all looked at the now awake Naruto.

"You annoying brat. . ." Zabuza shot a glare at Naruto who smirked at the missing nin.

"I still remember the story so how about I tell you the beginning and Zabuza will tell how I met him" Naruto said as he sat upright with his legs on the couch facing them.

"Haku-chan was still a small girl when she accidentally activated her Kekkei Genkai. Showing it to her mother started the beginning of how she met Zabuza." Naruto said all the eyes focused on him.

"Showing her excellent control of water to her mother, Haku got yelled not to do it again. Hearing the shout her father ran to them. Seeing Haku's activated Kekkei Genkai her father murdered her mother and went to kill her next. Frightened by the change of personality Haku covered herself and protected herself from her father. Unknown to her she unknowingly blasted her kekkei genkai in pure fear which resulted to large ice spikes tearing the whole house apart. Afraid of herself and the things she might do, Haku ran out of the house and from then on stayed on the streets begging for food. Snow continually fell on the village she stayed at. Zabuza-san found her on the streets and noticed the eyes of Haku. Seeing her beg like that Zabuza took her in with a condition: You are to be my weapon and I will be your master" Naruto said in a story telling voice that made Sasuke sweat drop.

"Zabuza took care of Haku and taught her the ways of the ninja." Finishing the tale Naruto almost got hit by a kunai. Unknowingly deflected it with a wind jutsu, Naruto smirked at the somehow enraged and embarrassed Zabuza

"You ,brat, are by far the shittiest thing that happened to my life" Zabuza said with a glare that could cut through walls.

"You should thank me ya know. If I hadn't been there you could've died or sumthing" Naruto said with a grin.

"How did you two meet?" Sakura asked fast with a curious tone.

"I met the brat when Haku and I were being chased by a big group of Hunter nins. As we ran Naruto and his brothers blocked us in all sides. The hunter nins switched their focus on Naruto's brothers. It was just a flash and then all the hunter nins fell to the ground, dead. Hell even I was amazed when I saw the dead bodies of the hunter nins. A split second and they dropped dead just like that. That was our first hell of an encounter." Zabuza said getting a laugh from Naruto.

"I still remember that day. The hunter nins didn't even get a second to breathe. Well it was to be expected of nii-sans." Naruto said erupting in roaring laughter.

"A second? That is too exaggerated." Sakura said in a disbelieving tone.

"_Naruto-baka isn't that cool isn't he?"_

"_**Hell yea! He's a baka so he's supposed to be lame. Sasuke-kun is cooler!~~"**_

"_Oh shut up will ya?" Sakura replied back to her inner self for the first time. _

"It's true ,girly. All of them hit on all of the vital points in the body by a senbon. If time would have slowed down it might have looked like as if it rained senbons. Haku and I were free from the shower not even a scratch." Zabuza said "compared to Haku's thousand ice senbons that, was hell worse." He said. Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine as he tried to imagine the feeling.

"_If I didn't survive the thousand ice needles what would it feel like being acupunctured all over…?" Sasuke thought_

"My brothers despise hunter nins. When sighted we immediately kill them quick and easy. It's one of the SOP of our group. Zabuza and Haku were lucky we saw that big group of Hunter nin chasing them." Naruto said "They were even more lucky when we helped them out by curing Haku from a poison." He added

"_A standard operating procedure? Why would they kill off Hunter Nins if they aren't missing nins? Naruto just gave away a good hint there. . . or they might just be retarded to do that for nothing. . ." Kakashi thought_

"That was the time Haku nearly died…" Zabuza said getting a gasp from Inari

"And then what happened!" Inari said very excited to hear the next part.

"Zabuza at that time still acknowledged Haku-san as a weapon so I bet he didn't care a thing about it. Am I right?" Kakashi said getting a glare from Zabuza and a gasp from Sakura.

"Got it damned right! He was as cold as Haku's ice" Naruto said making Zabuza growl and throw yet another kunai at him which he easily deflected.

"There we were just standing in front of each other. Haku suddenly collapsed to the ground and Zabuza just grunted in a kind of annoyance. Luckily Scorpion-nii immediately spotted that she was poisoned. Crow-nii took Haku never mind the presence of Zabuza. Sushi-nii and Zabuza knew each other so it was easy to get past Zabuza's cold gaze. Well after that Bunny-nii and I cured Haku from the poison. Apparently the poison was designed to spread through a person's body and when fully spread they will immediately attack the person's cells, it's a deadly poison if you are far from any help or support but other than that it's a piece if cake to cure." Naruto said with a smirk as he thought of the nicknames he gave his brothers.

"_Scorpion, Crow, Sushi and bunny? . . . what the hell" Kakashi and Sasuke thought with a sweat drop_

XXX

Four loud unison sneezes was heard and then a united "Bless you"

XXX

"And then the two idiots appeared and bluffed their guts out. Just to end being nearly cut into two and poisoned by the same poison used to Haku." Zabuza said getting a laugh from Naruto

"That was by far the stupidest fight we had. Good for them that Haku-chan was still there being healed up or they might've been chopped to pieces." Naruto grinned as the others sweat dropped.

"And those two were the demon brothers?" Sakura asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"That story of yours is quite hard to believe. . ." Tazuna said getting a slow nod from Tsunami

"Well a lot happens in the Ninja world. You should expect the unexpected." Naruto said with a foxy grin unlike the other earlier.

And with that the night continued on like as usual.

**XXXXX**

The bridge was crowded with workers not just Naruto clones but the old workers and Tazuna's friends. Coming out of their homes they worked together to clean up the village and help out each other. The festive mood outside energized the village as it celebrated the new days of the Waves. There were singing and dancing. Festivity and fun scattered everywhere. The prices went down and the stocks seem to regain its glory again.

In the house a different kind of celebration was held. Haku took her first steps with the help of a fatherly Zabuza and a very ecstatic Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi also cheered the hyoton girl on. Tsunami and Inari prepared for a great dinner in the night.

Tsunami was outside of the house in the end of the bridge. People thanked and congratulated him in every direction and way. He controlled people who worked with the bridge and with the people who prepared for the festival.

"Father seems very busy. I'm glad for him, for the past few days he hasn't drunk even a sip of sake." Tsunami giggled out getting a laugh from Inari

"Jiji looks cool out there and the bridge looks amazing!" Inari exclaimed

"See? The old man does fit in to be a leader. Just lay him off the sake" Naruto laughed out

"Now that Tazuna-san is leader he'll definitely need to lay off the sake" Kakashi smiled

"I can't believe we helped a village gain freedom once again . . ." Sakura said in amazement

"I can't believe we got ourselves an A-rank" Sasuke smirked as Naruto did.

"The first rookie team to get themselves an A-rank . . quite amazing indeed" Kakashi said with pride. Zabuza coughed and got the Konoha team and Haku's attention.

"Haku since they will be going back to Konoha tomorrow. . . I want you to. .go with them." Zabuza said in a serious tone.

"Tomorrow? Okay. Where will we meet again Zabuza-tousan?" Haku said, Kakashi's smile seem to fade.

"We won't. I'm telling you to go with them. Back to Konoha." Zabuza said his voice raising and Haku's eyes widened in realization

"You're making me stay there?" She asked lowly. Zabuza sighed and turned around not wanting to face Haku.

"I've told you this once. There will be a time when you and I will have to split ways. You are much safer when you will go with them then when you go with me" Zabuza said his arms crossed and back turned to them.

"But tou-san. . ." Haku said reaching to touch Zabuza's arm. Wobbling with her balance Sasuke and Naruto immediately went to help her out.

"See Haku. . They can help you and keep you safe. For a child like you, you need to taste the sweetness of having a part of a normal life. State your nindo with pride" Zabuza stated the last sentence in a booming voice. All of them looked at the two.

"My nindo is to help Zabuza-tousan gain his dreams" She said in a gentle voice standing straight.

"I want you to be safe, that is my dream. Fulfill it you brat, I didn't teach you for nothing." Zabuza said turning around to face them. He had his toothy smile that revealed his sharp shark like teeth. Haku shook her hands free from Naruto and Sasuke's support. Standing up in front of Zabuza, she walked forward and did the most unexpected thing the three Konoha nin expected. She gave Zabuza a hug. Hugging back Haku smiled causing the man to chuckle.

"Ya know I rarely show emotions like these, Momochi Haku. Show them Konoha ninjas how the demon of the mist taught ya brat." Zabuza said reverting back to his normal self. Haku stepped backward and smiled at Zabuza.

"Hai, tou-san" Haku said with joy.

The three Konoha ninjas cheered them on and welcomed Haku to their group. Zabuza chuckled seeing the children's excitement he walked away in jubilation.

"I heard what happened. What will you do now Zabuza? With Haku gone will you continue with your old doings?" Kakashi asked getting a smirk from Zabuza

"Nah. I'll try to stay here. I bet the old man could use a hand in keeping the bandits from coming back to get Gato's money back." Zabuza said.

"Changing your ways Zabuza? That is utmost surprising." Kakashi said with a hint of amusement.

"Well that blond brat will take care of Haku. I can do him a favor and continue on protecting this village." He said in an easy tone walking off to Tazuna's and the bridge's direction. Kakashi saw him walk off and turned around only to jerk around as he heard a metal sound clash to the ground.

Zabuza's slashed forehead protector lay on the ground and the demon of the mist continued to walk. Not minding the fallen piece of clothing, it signaled a new start in the missing nin's life.

XXXXX

Well you got the 12th chapter folks. Sorry if it got a bit slow and draggy. I got a bit nervous on how I should open the new Arc in my story. Well this chapter to me is pretty messed up. I'll see if I can edit it again.

To all the reviews in the last chapter I appreciate all your words and efforts in submitting a review.

**POLICY: READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Dawn of the Return

Chapter 13- Dawn of the Return

The Opening of the new Arc, I'm still thinking if I will have this arc be Itachi's comeback or be the Chunin exam arc with a side story of Itachi's name cleaning.

Well if you have any good suggestions I would be glad to hear them out :D

Well due to a suggestion from **Kitsune95**, Here is the next chapter of:

"**The Successor of the Four" **

XXX

The villagers of the Waves gathered at the end of the bridge. Tazuna and his family in front with Zabuza beside them. The crowed cheered and shouted their goodbyes to the group. It was by far the most amazing morning of Team 7 and Haku.

"Well looks like you have to return to Konoha now" Tazuna said

"Yes it looks like it. Sandaime-sama will be happy to know of Waves." Kakashi said

"Oie brat, you take care now. You are welcome to visit Waves anytime." Tazuna said to Naruto getting a nod from the boy.

"We'll be glad if you do!" Tsunami said with glee making Naruto blush.

"Inari, you grow up strong so next time I see you, you won't be a crybaby anymore" Naruto said getting grin from the young boy.

"You make sure you'll visit Naruto-niichan!" Inari shouted making Naruto grin.

"We'll meet again. I'm sure of it. For now ya go and have fun ya brat" Zabuza said his hand on top of Haku, who smiled up to him.

"You take care of yourself tou-san" Haku said grabbing Zabuza's hand and holding it between her own two. They stayed like this for seconds before breaking apart smiling to one another.

"We'll take care of Haku-chan!" Sakura said to Zabuza as she stood by Haku's side.

"NARUTO!" the two demon brothers shouted running out of the crowd.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a shocked face

"We want to thank you Naruto-sama!" the two said in unison before getting hit at the back of the head by Zabuza

"Not loyal aren't ya?" Zabuza asked making the two shiver lowly in fear.

"From now on I will handle the stupid goons around this place! Jiji here will be the new leader of the Waves!" Zabuza's voice boomed out loud and the crowd cheered even louder.

"We'll be going now. Good luck to all of you here. Waves will prosper for sure" Kakashi said handshaking Tazuna.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! You better take care of my daughter or the demon of the mist will come back at you and I'll make sure that you'll be killed slowly and painfully" Zabuza said. Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to Haku slowly with their fear stricken faces. Sakura and Haku laughed at their faces as the two boys sweat in nervousness.

"Maybe she shouldn't have joined. . ." Sasuke mumbled reverting back to his calm self

"Sayonara mina!" Naruto shouted at the crowd with his hands on the sides of his mouth. Waving his hand in the air, Inari and the villagers waved back. Annoyed by the continuous shouts Sasuke slapped Naruto's head and started a bickering fight between the two.

"Take care!" Sakura said out to Tazuna and Tsunami.

Kakashi and Sasuke started to walk away. Sakura and Haku walked together beside Sasuke. Naruto shouted his last goodbye before running to catch up to the group.

"What are you going to name this bridge Tazuna?" A friend of his asked

"The super Tazuna Bridge!" He exclaimed half seriously.

"Tou-san!" Tsunami said with a serious face

"That was a joke of course! I'll name it the Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna said with a smile.

"After the brat's name eh? Well all I can say is he deserves it." Zabuza said with a smirk as Inari cheered in agreement

"He formed a bridge of Hope for the Waves. A bridge of hope, this bridge will stand strong unlike the others" Tazuna said.

**XXXXX**

"YAHOO! Haku-chan is going to be a Konoha Nin!" Naruto whopped up only to be punched by Sakura.

"Oh my kami! I just punched you!" Sakura blurted out only to be met by a poof.

"Nah. That was only a clone." Naruto said with a hand around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura growled deeply and tried to punch Naruto away only to punch thin air. Growling as she tried to find Naruto, Roaring laughter was what she heard jerking around to find a laughing Naruto.

"Are they always like that?" Haku asked Sasuke.

"Most of the time. Naruto likes to piss off Sakura I suppose" Sasuke said in a flat tone. An awkward silence settled between the two.

" . . . Are you sure you're okay now?" Sasuke asked looking forward as they walked.

"Yes I am. It hurts to move a bit but I can manage." Haku said with a smile.

"Oie dobe. Can you use that fox again?" Sasuke asked getting looks of fear from Kakashi and Sakura.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Both shouted at the Uchiha who just sweat dropped

"Of course but why would I use it again? From the sound of fear I think I shouldn't" Naruto said out with a flat face.

"Haku can't walk with us all the way to Konoha" Sasuke said with a hint of concern. "She'll get tired or maybe she'll fall sick again." He added.

"Ohhhhh. . . showing concern Sasuke?" Kakashi teased.

"Sasuke is that really you?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"It-it's my fault she got hit" The Uchiha lowly said making Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto gasp in surprise. All of them stopped walking and stared at the sad looking Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke shouted at them blushingly.

"Fine. I'll save you from embarrassment." Naruto chuckled out only getting a groan from Sasuke.

"Looks like you are starting to change Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said patting the boy on the head and giving him a smile. With a grunt and a puff Sasuke turned to Haku who smiled at him.

"Thanks" Haku said smiling to him.

"We're going to ride on that thing again?" Sakura shouted as a poof went and revealed Kyuubi the chibi for the second time.

"Well. . . The four of you can ride chibi." Naruto said getting a gawk from Sakura.

"What about you Naruto?" Kakashi pointed out getting a smirk from the boy.

"I've been longing to stretch these legs of mine. A good run can do enough" Naruto said in reply getting a sweat drop from Haku and Sasuke

"Stretch . . .?" Haku said

"He's going to run all the way to Konoha . . . as a warm up?" Sasuke mumbled

"Well. Come on and ride up chibi so that we can start our journey back" Naruto said making chibi lay down for them to climb up.

"I think I'll just lay off chibi-kun this time" Kakashi said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well if that's what you want. Just make sure you can catch up Kaka-sensei" Naruto grinned

"Catch up? I'll do just fine Naruto" Kakashi said as both of them laughed hard.

"Let's get this over with!" Sasuke shouted at the two of them sounding very angry.

"What the hell. . ." Naruto sputtered out trying to hold back in the laughter.

At the middle sat a very uncomfortable Sasuke squeezed between two girls. In front of him sat Haku who rested her hands on Chibi's head. Sakura clung onto Sasuke from behind, snuggling to his back with a major blush and very high pitched squeals.

Sasuke, trying to escape from Sakura's grasp, used his left hand to grasp Haku's clothes at the side and used his right hand to untangle Sakura's hands from him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA . . ." Naruto burst out laughing from the sight of the three.

"This is your fault DOBE!" Sasuke shouted using his left hand to point at the laughing blond.

"Sasuke-kun!~~" Sakura said as she rubbed her cheek at Sasuke's back. Sasuke on the other hand arched his back to try to make a gap from Sakura and him. Haku turned her head to the side to look at the two at the back.

"I guess Sakura still has a bit of a fan girl side." Kakashi sweat dropped as Sasuke tried to elbow Sakura's head who just avoided it and clung onto him again.

"Uhmm Naruto I think you need to do something" Haku said to the still laughing blond. With his last few laughs Naruto twitched his right ring finger and Chibi's tail immediately wrapped itself around Sakura.

"OI! **NARRRRUUUTOOOOOOOO!~**" Sakura screamed in a deep growling voice.

"Onto the journey." Naruto said. Chibi took a few steps forward, his tail securely around Sakura whose hands were also restrained.

"One" Naruto said. Chibi took a lunge position, Haku and Sasuke used their chakra to stick to chibi. Sakura squirmed as the tail moved even more tightly around her.

"Two. Kaka-sensei you better catch up cause I don't like to wait around. Sakura stop squirming or else I'll choke you to death" Naruto said. Silence filled the area and the wind fiercely passed them.

"GO!" Naruto shouted. With a twitch off his fingers he sent chibi flashing away with three shocked screams. After a second Naruto himself sped off at the back of chibi. Not content Naruto made Chibi go faster and laughed as he heard Haku scream, Sasuke yell **"DOBE!"** and Sakura shrieked **"NARUTO!"**

Kakashi stood there frozen at his position. Dust still remained from the sudden speed of Naruto. Realizing that he was the only one left, Kakashi gathered chakra to his feet and sped off in hopes to catch up with the wild speed of Naruto.

If one would look at it Naruto and Chibi seem to fly in the air in the speed they were going. Kakashi struggled to catch up with the two and even forced himself to use his maximum speed just to even himself out with Naruto.

XX

After 2 hours of speeding up in the trees and jumping, more like teleporting, from tree to tree, Naruto decided to take it down and just run on the ground. The journey was cut by about half from the speed Naruto took. Sasuke and Sakura heads swayed and the shade of green flooded their skin. Haku kept still just plainly sat at chibi's back once in a while she would cast a worried glance at Sasuke. Sakura had given up and made her self comfortable in the grasp of one of chibi's tail.

Whipping tails followed Naruto at his side, Kyuubi the Chibi trailed him. Naruto's fingers still connected with its limbs he made sure that chibi moved like a normal fox would do. The puppet's paws suddenly goes quiet as Naruto halted to a stop and made Chibi stand still.

"UGHHHH. . ." Sasuke and Sakura moaned out as their heads kept on spinning. Haku let out a sigh of relief and stretched up her arms.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked with her forehead in her palm, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Shh. . ."Naruto said with his left pointer finger to his mouth and his right palm open to them signaling them to keep quiet. Kakashi arrived at their spot after thirty quiet seconds.

"Let's walk from here." Naruto said with a grin as he glanced at the other behind.

"Why walk?" Kakashi asked wiping his forehead.

"'Cause I wanna walk." Naruto plainly said

"FINALLY!" Sakura shouted in relief as Kakashi sweat dropped

"_It's good that I didn't get stuck with them riding that puppet." Kakashi thought _

As they walked the group finally got to the main road which meant they were really close to Konoha now. Chibi and Naruto slowly walked side by side as Kakashi trailed them behind. Reading his favorite perverted book, Kakashi giggled now and then. Naruto would cast glances from his left and right, trying to find something. Sasuke finally recovered from his earlier dizziness. Wanting to go down from the puppet, he couldn't.

"Dobe can you let me down?" Sasuke asked kinda annoyed as Sakura tried to grasp his shirt.

"Nah just stay there." Naruto said with a snicker as he let a tail of chibi wrap around the Uchiha's wrists.

"Tch." Sasuke wriggled his wrists out but failed. Glaring at Naruto he tried to kick Chibi's side only to get a growl out of the puppet.

"Just stay there. We're near Konoha already" Naruto said looking from all directions. With a smirk Naruto stopped walking. Grabbing out a kunai he threw it to the right, flying through the trees.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked peeking out from his book

"Nothing." Naruto grinned. Not hearing a thwack sound from the kunai Naruto laughed a bit.

"Has he gone nuts?" Sakura mumbled out. Two fast kunais suddenly flew past only to be successfully caught by Naruto.

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted in shock. Haku and Sasuke remained quiet while Kakashi took out a kunai himself.

"Bwahahaha. ." Naruto laughed out. "You're here already?" Naruto said facing towards to trees.

"Who is he talking to?" Sakura whispered to Haku and Sasuke only to be replied by shrugs.

"_Could it be . . ?" Sasuke thought with hope _

A frail looking man walked out of the woods. His skin so pale it made his eyes pop out and his straight black hair to stand out even more. He wore a plain black coat with a pair of plain pair of pants. What was shocking about him was that he wore no footwear what so ever.

"_I guess I'm a bit excited to see Itachi-nii again. . ." Sasuke thought as he disappointingly looked at the frail man. _

"Naruto-sama I'm glad to see you're okay" The pale man said with a smile while Naruto sweat dropped

"_WHATS WITH THE FREAKING PUPPET?" Naruto screamed kinda annoyed with his brothers. _

"Yea yea. Of course I am! Glad to see you again too" Naruto replied in a fake happy tone.

"I see . . You have friends with you.." sneaking a glance the puppet smiled at them human like and all.

"We're a team going back to Konoha after completing an A rank mission." Naruto said in a loud voice sure enough that his brothers would hear personally.

"Oh. . Going back I see. We'll we must be on my way too." the pale man said before waving goodbye to them and going back into the woods.

"Did he just say 'we'?" Sakura asked getting a nod from Haku.

"That was . . Random" Kakashi said patting Naruto on the top of his head.

"Let's hurry up and go back to Konoha." Naruto said walking again. Secretly making one clay spider Naruto tied a small scroll on it and let it walk to the forest.

XXX

"Brat looks good. Though I kinda think he looks better with the cloak." Kisame said getting a chuckle from Itachi.

"Of course he should! It is our group's symbol!" Deidara said a bit too loud only to be slapped at the back of his head by Sasori.

"Well . . What do we do now?" Kisame asked getting a shrug from Sasori.

"Hey! Look! There's a clay spider!" Deidara said pointing at Kisame's cloak excitingly getting yet another slap to the head.

"Get it off!" Kisame shouted as he frantically wiped his cloak off.

"It's not on you sushi." Sasori said in a dead flat tone making Itachi and Deidara laugh

"Why you little blond twerp!" Kisame threatened Deidara with a fist only to make the blond laugh more.

"As usual…" Sasori said with a sigh.

"Hey guys. Here goes the message:

Go to Konoha tomorrow. All of you. At dawn. I will wait.

-Naruto-

Well . . Naruto's up to a plan yet again." Itachi said

"All of us will go?" Sasori asked his eyes widening a bit with excitement.

"OH YEA!" Kisame and Deidara said with their hands in the air.

"What could he be thinking. . .?" Itachi said with a smile.

"Tomorrow you'll finally see your little brother! He looks different from you Itachi-san!" Deidara exclaimed getting a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Finally." Itachi said with a smile as he looked at the sky.

XXX

It was already late afternoon and the streets were busy as the shops closed down and workers started to go back to their homes. Suddenly a shout echoed throughout the whole Konoha.

"A-rank mission?" Iruka exclaimed in a combination of shock and surprise.

"Yup." Sakura said playfully

"And no one got injured?" Iruka asked standing straight

"Yes" Sasuke replied with a smirk

"The mission is a complete success?" Iruka asked facing Kakashi who nodded

"Oh my . .. An A-rank mission completed by fresh out rookies. . ." Iruka said in astonishment as he slid down his chair.

"And not just that! But Sasuke has finally activated his one and only Sharingan" Naruto chuckled as he visually saw the spirits of Iruka and Sarutobi go to heaven.

"A-ac-ti-v-vated it?" The Sandaime stuttered making Sasuke sweat dropped. With a nod of a reply the Sandaime's face happily lit up.

"With the help of yours truly of course!" Naruto exclaimed with joy getting a smile from Iruka.

"As Naruto said. Sasuke-kun has finally activated his Sharingan" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke who had his Sharingan on.

"Sasuke-kun defeated the baddie with his amazing Sharingan! ~" Sakura sang with anime heart eyes as she looked at Sasuke.

"It was thanks to Naruto." Sasuke said lowly with his head tilted to the side and his hands in his pockets.

"I congratulate you all for completing this surprising A-rank mission" Sandaime said

"But if I may ask. I know it's impossible for mere rookies to complete this level of mission without injuries. Though all of you are top of your batch, please tell me who the secret medic is" Sandaime said with a smirk.

"Uhhh. . .that would be Sakura!~" Naruto sang

"Sakura-chan?" Sandaime said getting a blush from the pink haired girl

"No! It wasn't me. Naruto's the one! Though I do want to be a medic. . ." she said lowly

"Naruto?" the Sandaime and Iruka said with widened eyes of disbelief.

"Yea. . So what?" Naruto said taken back from their shock

"My brothers thought it would be useful. Well obviously it is" Naruto said with a sigh

"Is everything finished now?" He asked with a tired look.

"Yes but may you stay here and tell us the story of Haku-chan" Sandaime said getting a tired grin from Naruto

"Well. . Sure" Naruto said glancing at Haku who stood straight but stayed quiet the whole time.

"Then the three of you can go and take your rest. Kakashi I want the full report on everything tomorrow" Sandaime said. After the three took their leave, Sandaime with Naruto and Haku went to the Hokage's room.

Settling down Haku and Naruto sat down on the chairs as Sarutobi sat on his throne of power and might.

"So Haku-san may I know your full name so we can officially start this interview?" Sandaime asked getting a nod from Haku.

"My name is Momochi Haku." She said getting a gasp from the old man

"You're related to Momochi Zabuza?" Sandaime asked

"She's not blood related but Haku was raised up by Zabuza" Naruto answered for the girl's sake.

"That is surprising. . . So Haku-chan may you tell me your story? So that I can know of your background" Haku nodded with a blush as she looked at Naruto, who gave an encouraging smile.

After telling her story, Sandaime was put to shock to believe or not to believe. With a deep exhale he looked at Haku's face and Naruto's awfully large grin.

"An endangered kekkei genkai. . I thought a long time ago that it had gotten extinct." Sandaime said.

"Do you really wish to join our ninja ranks?" Sarutobi asked staring straight to Haku's eyes

"Yes Hokage-sama" With a reply so confident Sarutobi was taken aback.

"I am sure the civilian and ninja council will raise uproar on this. A kekkei genkai that is endangered such as yours and just like Sasuke's . . . even the other Hidden villages might comment. ." Sandaime said

"But jiji!" Naruto said

"This will be dangerous on your part Haku. Several people might try to kidnap you or even worse might try to assassinate you" He said, Haku's confidence seems not to waver as the Hokage tried to test her.

"Welcome to the ninja ranks of Konoha, Momochi Haku." Sandaime said standing up and offering a handshake. With the interview sealed with the handshake Haku let out a sigh of relief.

"Jiji, I've been thinking" Naruto said

"What have you been thinking Naruto?"

"Well since Haku-chan will be staying here. She could stay with me in the compound and I could always make sure Haku-chan is safe and sound" Naruto said getting a gasp from Haku.

"That would be perfect Naruto!" The third said "I'm sure the house of yours could use some more people in it to make it lively" he added with a smile.

"Will she still take the genin exam test?" Naruto asked getting a shake of the head from Sarutobi.

"Of course not. Haku-san will be a special case. Your rank will be effective genin but you shall not have a team with you. You will be a temporary genin, for the mean time I will have to assign you teachers to help you develop your kekkei genkai and to test you on the different skills of a ninja." The third said getting a smile from Haku.

"What will happen when I finish all of the tests?" Haku asked

"I will then decide your respected ninja rank though I guess you would be about high chuunin level or low jounin level by now Haku-chan" The third smiled at Haku, who kinda perked up to the praise.

"Well then that would be all. Haku I would like to talk to you again tomorrow noon for a more specific description of your kekkei genkai. Naruto please stay behind, we'll have a talk." Saying farewell Haku left with a Naruto clone, guiding her to the Namikaze compound. Closing the door Naruto and Sarutobi went into a more serious conversation.

"You didn't tell me that you know healing jutsus" Sarutobi said getting a smirk from the blond

"I wanted it to be a surprise. That skill proved to be quite useful to the mission" Naruto said

"Well Naruto you certainly have me surprised" Sarutobi said, a smirk on his old face.

"What I'm going to tell you next will surprise you more" Naruto said in excitement.

"What? Tell me." He said in curiosity, his elbows on the table and hands clasped together.

"They will be coming tomorrow" Naruto said with a sly smile on his face. Sarutobi's hands shook in shock and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What time?" Sarutobi chocked out.

"At dawn. All of them" Naruto said. Silence covered the two ninjas. Sarutobi separated his hands and laid them palm down the table, trying to calm down his nerves. With a sigh he glanced up the smirking Naruto.

"Too much for you old man?" Naruto asked getting a smile and a shake of the head from the old Hokage.

"All four of them will arrive?" Sarutobi said turning his chair a bit.

"Of course. I couldn't have them separate each other. Without me and Itachi the three others would create chaos, for kami knows how much." Naruto said playfully.

"Should I gather the ninja's for tomorrow?" Sarutobi asked getting a sharp glare.

"No. I want you to do the exact opposite Jiji" Naruto said

"For now I want things to clear up first, Itachi-nii's name being top priority." Naruto said getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"I and the council will get on that as fast as we can."

"The group and I also have matters to discuss, matters that might be also vital to the security of Konoha" Naruto stated seriously, getting a sharp intake of breath from the old man.

"My brothers and Ero-sennin have been in contact for the last few weeks. They've been spotting a new organization gathering, one member of said organization is a former Sannin of Konoha. Orochimaru." Naruto said. Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably and his lips parted.

"That snake bastard must be up to something since there would be no other reason for him to join an organization." Naruto said getting a nod from Sandaime.

"I will contact Jiraiya immediately" Sarutobi said standing up.

"Well then Jiji. My brothers and I will meet with you tomorrow morning." Naruto said standing up from his seat.

"Shall we meet in your house?"

"Yes. It is much more private there and less people walk by" Naruto said walking to the door, waving goodbye he left.

XXX

"Have you found a room yet?" Naruto asked to Haku who looked around the place.

"Sorry Naruto, I got a bit curious with your library upstairs" She said with a blush making Naruto laugh.

"That's okay. I got amazed at the library too. Do you wanna eat first? Before we go find you a room?" Naruto asked getting a happy nod from Haku.

Making clones and ordering them to make dinner, Naruto sent out Akako and let the two catch up with one another. After a few minutes, the three happily ate dinner, ramen was served.

Touring around some of the rooms, Haku settled with a third floor room that was found near the stairs. Reasoning that she would like to visit the library often, Naruto happily gave her the room. After helping her clean out the room, Naruto bid good night to Haku and went to his own quarters. Akako then went inside the seal and Naruto had his relaxing and refreshing bath. Yawning, he slept with a child like excitement for tomorrow.

XXX

:D the start of Itachi's return and Haku's new start as a special genin of Konoha.

I will make sure to update fast so don't worry. For now please give any good idea on the next arc, shall it be Itachi's arc or shall it be the Chunin exam arc with Itachi's story as its opening? I'll take the best suggestion to heart! :D

**POLICY**_: In need of reviews badly_! **READ AND REVIEW !**


	14. The Brothers

Chapter 14- The Brothers!

OHEMGEE~! Finally the four officially returns in my story XD

To show some appreciation to my loyal reviewers:

Rose Tiger- 8 reviews

Ruhiko- 8 reviews

Suezanne- 8 reviews

Chewie Cookies- 7 reviews

Rena the Pirate Jedi wizard- 7 reviews

WraithReaper- 5 reviews

**Thank you very much**

And to the other reviewers thank you and please continue on supporting my fanfic!

I would like your kind feedback on this crucial chapter.

XXX

"_Hey guys. Here goes the message:_

_Go to Konoha tomorrow. All of you. At dawn. I will wait._

_-Naruto-_

_Well . . Naruto's up to a plan yet again." Itachi said_

"_All of us will go?" Sasori asked his eyes widening a bit with excitement._

"_OH YEA!" Kisame and Deidara said with their hands in the air._

"_What could he be thinking. . .?" Itachi said with a smile._

"_Tomorrow you'll finally see your little brother! He looks different from you Itachi-san!" Deidara exclaimed getting a smirk from the Uchiha._

"_Finally." Itachi said with a smile as he looked at the sky._

**XXXX**

The sky was still tainted dark but a hint of orange signaled the close coming of dawn. The village still sleeping did not know the surprising visitors that would be arriving soon. The gates wide open and the sleeping guard ninjas on duty snored in pure carelessness.

The Namikaze compound, on the other hand, was wide awake. Excited loud footsteps were heard as three people ran downstairs. The living room had been fixed up and food neatly prepared on the dining table. Three happy exhausted clones wiped their sweat and puffed out of the world. The garden outside was cleaned and organized to the perfection. Naruto stood in front of his parent's portrait painting and smiled.

"You'll get to meet them soon, mom and dad" Naruto said. A sudden hand rested on his hair and Naruto looked up to see who it was.

"Naruto! Wow! You're wearing your cloak!" Akako exclaimed removing her hand from Naruto's head.

Naruto turned around and grinned. He wore an orange shirt topped with a black sleeveless vest over it and at its back the Uzumaki clan swirl was found. Plain pair of black pants and his black ninja sandals outlined with orange linings. Wearing his cloak with pride made him look more mature. With his sword and usual pouches in place, Naruto made the last touch to his clothing. Taking something out of his cloak, Naruto held his Konoha forehead protector. With a tight tie, Naruto ruffled his hair to make it look spiky.

"Your kimono looks amazing Akako-nee." Naruto said as he circled around Akako, who giggled at her brother's antics. Akako wore her very eye catching orange kimono that had red swirls all over it and high heeled Japanese sandals.

"You just say that because it's orange and has swirls all over it." Akako said with a pout making Naruto sweat drop and sheepishly laugh.

"Shall we go?" Haku said. She wore a cute pink and red lined kimono that had white sakura prints on its sleeves. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and some strands of her hair framed her face. Haku wore plain black flat sandals and the kimono she wore was tied cutely with a thick white obi.

"I found this in the room last night. . Might have been someone from your family." Haku said with a blush. Akako went next to her and wrapped her hand around Haku's shoulder. With smiles the girls walked hand in hand while Naruto walked behind them. The three then settled down as they locked the gate.

"Hold onto me, ladies." Naruto said offering his hands to the two girls. Smiling, the two girls accepted his offer and intertwined their hands to his. With a word the trio disappeared in thin air.

* * *

"Do you think the brat is already at the gates?" Kisame asked looking at Sasori. Deidara seemed too quiet this morning that Kisame didn't want to bother the blond.

"Naruto-kun grew up respecting time." Sasori plainly said with Itachi nodding in agreement.

"Oh! Oh! I see him!" Deidara suddenly perked up, his right hand pointing through the gates.

"Let's make this quick." Itachi said. With a burst of speed, all four of them sped through the gates only having the wind whip behind them as tracks. The sleeping guards on duty jerked up as they felt the harsh whip of the air. Standing up from their seats, they frantically looked from left and right the source of the harsh wind.

"Stupid asses." Kisame mumbled under his breath. The two ninja's on patrol sighed in relief and went back on sitting on their chairs. The four were already far away from the gates and inside Konoha. Their straw hats and cloaks covering their identities.

"Who are those guys, Genma?" Aoba asked looking at Genma with his left hand pointing at the four. Just as Genma was about to take a look, A puff suddenly appeared in front of them, taking their sight out off the figures.

"Have you two been sleeping on your jobs?" Genma and Aoba gawked at the person in front of them. With a puff of his smoke pipe, the third looked at the two with a glare that could cut halves.

"N-no Sandaime-sama!" The two said in unison. Exhaling the smoke and taking another puff the third turned to look at the houses. Exhaling out the smoke, the third hokage tipped his hat and smiled.

"Better wake up or someone might pass through without you, young ones, noticing." He said as he walked off. The two on-guard ninja's watched as the third walked slowly out of sight.

"That was perfect!" Naruto laughed puffing out off his henge. Kisame and Deidara laughed with him as Itachi smirked and Sasori shook his head because of his antics. Akako stood there proud at the prank her brother made while Haku giggled it out.

They hid at one of the pathways covered with trees around it. It was connected to one of the many parks in Konoha. The four had taken off their hats and showed their faces to the trio. With a brotherly group hug the complete Azure had their reunion.

"A very Naruto-like morning opener." Itachi said with a hand resting on top of Naruto's head.

"I bet those idiots will tape their eyes open." Kisame, Naruto and Deidara laughed hard in agreement.

"That was real mature Naruto, really mature." Akako teased Naruto getting a laugh from Itachi.

"Oh, shut up." Naruto said with hmph in the end. "Let's go back to my house." He said getting excited nods from Deidara.

* * *

All four of them looked from up to down at the gates of the Namikaze compound, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Deidara whistled as he scanned through the gates. Itachi silently activated his Sharingan and to his amazement found something very peculiar about the Namikaze compound's gate.

"Are you sure this is your house brat?" Kisame asked disbelievingly.

"It doesn't look like a house." Deidara said in amazement.

"He's the only Namikaze, it is to be expected." Sasori said.

"Can we just go in first?" Itachi asked annoyingly making Naruto laugh.

With a swipe of blood the gates creaked opened and revealed the front yard. Deidara pranced in followed by a hyper Kisame and a slightly embarrassed Sasori. Naruto and Akako happily lead them to the main doors. Itachi took his time and looked around the compound's perimeter, shocked and amazed at the intricate seals invisible to a human's normal eye. The gates itself was full of security measures that even if a Hyuuga were to see it, they could do not even make a dent to the metal bars.

"A mix of the fourth's and Uzumaki unique fuinjutsus." Itachi muttered as he continued to scan throughout the house's gates. "Such amazing complex seals. . ." With a sigh he turned off his Sharingan and went in the main doors.

"He looks just like you twerp! But he's definitely cooler looking than you." Kisame's teasing voice rung out along with the annoying grunt that Naruto most likely made.

"Your mom has red hair like Akako-sama does!" Deidara said like a seven year old, pointing out the most obvious of things, as usual the stoic Sasori slapped Deidara behind his head.

"Mom, Dad, They are my brothers. As annoying they can be, If you just get the chance to meet them, then you'll know that they're the coolest most idiotic bunch you'll ever know!" Naruto exclaimed getting a sweat drop from Kisame.

"A hidden insult within a compliment, It is the most offensive." Sasori said out. A second of silence then the brothers broke into another group of laughs.

"Food is ready!" Haku's shout reached to them. Grinning at the thought of food, Kisame and Deidara rushed to the living room and then to the kitchen. Naruto briskly walked after them nervous to find himself having no more ramen for breakfast. Sasori and Itachi calmly walked with Akako. Going past the spacious living room, the three were greeted by a full packed dinning table.

"OH MY KAMI! BAKUUUUDAN~" Deidara said with his one uncovered eye popping out, his fingers pointing at the plate and mouth opened slightly with a bit of drool on the side. Sighing Sasori shook his head and walked to the side of the drooling blond.

"Shrimp! Crabs! And no sign of stinking shark fin soup!" Kisame exclaimed with a roaring laugh.

"The sushi. . . . looks like you. . ." Sasori said in a flat voice, looking at a long plate full of Sushi. All different in shapes, sizes and . . .colors. Naruto and Deidara laughed in unison while Kisame grumbled in anger.

"There are different kinds of cabbage dishes for you Itachi-sama." Sasori pointed out with his finger.

"Really? . . . . How about onigiri?" Itachi asked further, slowly walking to Kisame's side of the table.

"I made the clones cook all of your favorite dishes but of course mine too!" Naruto exclaimed sitting down.

Naruto sat on the head's chair with Akako and Haku on his left and right. At the right side sat, Kisame and Itachi while on the left, Deidara and Sasori. With a loud unison shout of "**ITADAKIMASU**!" Each of them picked their favorite foods while, of course, Sasori just looked at them as they ate being the puppet man he is. Naruto, Kisame and Deidara ate the food and gobbled them all down, like there was no tomorrow. Poise and grace Akako ate her piece with etiquette. Haku shyly tried each dish, finding the onigiri and sushi very delicious. Itachi got about five onigiris and placed them all to his plate, very un-Itachi like. The cabbage dishes lined up in front of him and he partnered each bite of onigiri with the different dishes. Deidara had fun with his bakudan and gave no piece to anyone else, except for Akako and Haku who were girls.

As they ate, the group seemed to not realize the time or the place. Naruto took all the ramen to himself, the group not caring one bit seeing it as normal as everyday would be. Itachi ate his onigiris with speed that amazed Haku, who had found a new love for sushi. The plate meant for the shrimp and crab shells were full as Kisame continued to shell them off. The kitchen table seemed to vibrate and jump because of the rowdy crowd. The aura of the Namikaze compound seems to revive as the laughs of the group resounded throughout.

"He totally thought that he had a spider bomb on his cloak!" Deidara said at Naruto, Kisame silently fuming as he broke the shell of the crab open.

"Shut up you blond twerp! If you do that again I'll make sure to cut those hands of yours!" Kisame shouted with a large tick mark on his forehead. Holding out the crab's claw, juicy crab meat pointed directly at Deidara's face. With a quick stealthy bite from the crab, Deidara smirked as Kisame drew out smoke from his ears. Angry, Kisame pulled back the claw and threw it at Deidara's face, who indifferently dodged the flying crab shell.

"If you could have seen his face! IT WAS PRICELESS! YEA!" Deidara shouted, his hands flailing in the air and a piece of crab meat hanging on his lip. With a sharp slap, Itachi smirked at the semi shocked face of Deidara.

"What was that for?" Deidara asked with a child like whining voice, hand softly rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for shouting." Sasori plainly said with a flat face on.

"You didn't have to slap me that hard Sasori-sama!" Deidara whined more, getting yet another slap from the red haired puppet.

"YEA! That's what you get, retarded artist!" Kisame shouted in joy. Sasori sharply glared at Kisame, flinching under the gaze of the Living puppet.

"Art is a beauty." Sasori said "Yea!" Deidara said in pure agreement.

"A beauty that rogue people like you will never understand, A beauty that you will never acquire." Sasori said with poison dripping off his words. Deidara applauded to his mentor while Kisame grunted at Sasori's statement making the group laugh, yet again.

"Care to join us, Sandaime-sama?" Akako asked, facing to the main door way. The group stopped their doings and faced the same direction.

The third stood there with a smile on his face. Hands on his back and fully clothed in his Hokage robes with hat. Walking to the table, the third scanned the faces of the people. Surprisingly the third was calm at he looked at the different faces of the new comers.

"Good morning jiji~" Naruto sang in a child like manner. Breaking the smile to a grin, the old man took his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Konichiwa Sanda. . ." Deidara got shot by a sushi directly in the mouth by Kisame, chocking the poor blond. With an irritated face Sasori gave Deidara a BIG slap to the back. Kisame laughed while Deidara gave out violent coughs. Shaking his head either to embarrassment or disbelief, Itachi remained quiet.

"I'll get you some tea, Sarutobi-sama." Haku politely said as she stood up from her seat and went into the kitchen.

"I can't believe this. . ." Akako muttered with her forehead resting on her palm and head hung low in . . .embarrassment.

"Now I see how Naruto grew up. Itachi-kun it is a pleasure to see you well." The third said with a kind voice.

"It is good to be back, Sandaime-sama." Itachi said bowing to the direction of the Third.

"Well, the group finally gathers together. Jiji, let's hold off the talk after we finish eating. The food is good better try it, my clones made it." Naruto said diving yet again to his rather BIG ramen bowl. With that the group began their chatter again.

After a while Haku and Naruto cleaned out the table with clones working on the dishes. Tea was served by Akako and Sasori. The sun had fully risen as streaks of light pierced through the big glass windows. The brothers had finally settled down to just casual talks to Sandaime.

"Yea, the brat looked completely lifeless when we found him." Kisame said

"Naruto-kun's healing ability and regeneration was the only things that helped him survive, un." Deidara said grimacing a bit as he pictured the 5 year old bloody Naruto.

"Even though, Naruto woke up that day like as if he had no injury or whatsoever." Sasori stated sipping from his cup of tea. Kisame twitched his nose in disgust as he sniffed the tea.

"Shitty healing speed." Kisame said with a grunt as he took a forced sip of the tea.

"That's what Zabuza-tou said also. . . Their so alike." Haku whispered to herself as she sat down on a chair.

"And that is the reason why all of you had to ground him until he is dust everyday. Sheesh, those training of yours also strained MY healing abilities." Akako said out, kinda irritated.

"Our training years were not as much of a hell compared to your year." Itachi said with a smart tone.

"You trained Naruto? Akako-san?" The third asked with a perked up interest.

"Yes. I did. To be a suitable holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, I trained him myself about the ways of the kyuubi." Akako said with pride in her tone. Naruto almost chocked on his tea when he heard about it.

'_He doesn't know about me being the heir to the Kyuubi throne' Naruto thought trying to connect to Akako's mental link._

'_**Well 'bout time he'll know. . Besides won't it be better for him to know one more secret?'**_

'No. This one is dangerous to tell by this time. Let's wait for Itachi-nii's clearing of name before we tell him about me being the heir.' Naruto said while Akako physically nodded

"No weak brat will hold down the great Akako no Kyuubi!" She exclaimed standing up from her seat with a pose, applaud coming from the Azure group and Haku.

"Akako-sama is great~!" Diedara said bowing repeatedly to the direction of Akako.

"_What a surprising group. ." The third thought with a sly smile on his face. "Now I know how Naruto turned out to be the ninja he's now."_

Clapping with the group Sarutobi smiled at their antics, really childish antics. Really, just think about it, An S-class organization with their double S-class leader, doing something like it. The famed Genius of the Uchiha and his partner one of the top Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist with the duo Red Scorpion of sand and the famed terrorist bomber. Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Successor of the four and the famous Blue Ghost, is the leader of this S-class group. With the name of Azure and their signature cloak, the group swept the hidden villages in a total hurricane of disaster. Well if you count that THE Kyuubi no Yoko is on their side, you wouldn't want to mess with any of them.

With a bow Akako sat down and the group settled.

"Tea time was fun, Now onto more important matters." Naruto said getting nods from everyone, including the Sandaime.

"Shall I go back inside?" Akako asked facing Naruto, getting a direct no.

"Stay here. I need you to be here when we come to the other matter we are about to talk about." Naruto said in a serious tone. From acting childish to being the leader of the Azure, Naruto had quickly changed personality.

"As followed the first thing that we will talk about is Itachi-nii's name clearing. Jiji, please tell us how this will happen." Naruto said, looking eye to eye with the Third. Itachi on the side squirmed at the thought of almost near amnesty.

"The truth of the Uchiha massacre was hidden to all of the Konoha citizens and ninjas, even to Sasuke." Itachi flinched at the sentence, a look of guilt sliding to his face. "The truth that I assigned the bloody massacre to Itachi Uchiha." Sarutobi said.

"All of you must know the true meaning of the Uchiha massacre, seeing that Itachi-kun is with you." Sarutobi asked getting slow nods from the group.

"It was supposed to be a silent assassination but everything worsened when Shisui died. The clan became more paranoid and hostile towards Itachi, suspecting that Itachi-kun had something to do with the death of his friend." The old man took a glance at Itachi and gave a sigh.

"After that the clan took steps that further steps that proved of their plan to make a coup." He said with sadness to his tone. "It was a devastating time. The Uchihas continued to plan their near coup towards me and the council."

"Itachi-kun decided to stop the near coup by himself. Though I had suspected that he would make a move, I just didn't expect it to be the long planned stop of the Uchiha's coup." Sarutobi said, Itachi looked at the third directly. "Before the night of the massacre, Itachi and I had a talk about a change of plans. That time Itachi didn't listen to a word I said and at the end he said he'll make a move the next night." Sarutobi said shaking his head slowly as Itachi's hands clenched into fists. The whole group listened intently to the story.

"The massacre was done and Itachi directly went to me. With a letter of what happened, Itachi quickly fled with my permission. After that rumors were spread that Itachi had killed off the whole clan, except for his brother Sasuke." With a final deep exhale, the third closed his summary of the massacre.

"The council and I will have a meeting later and to make it better the civilian council will have nothing to do with this topic. The clan leaders and my advisors will be the only ones there. After that tomorrow, we will tell you of our decision." The third said getting a delighted nod from Itachi.

"Advisors? Hadn't those old bags retired?" Naruto said with irritation.

"No, the **OLD BAGS** haven't retired." The third snapped back at Naruto.

"You are old too you know. Why not just retire and pick me as the next Hokage, jiji?" Naruto said in a teasing yet hopeful tone.

"NO. I will not. For heavens sake, I won't." The third said with a shake of the head.

"For all I know the first law you will create will be about ramen." Laughter rang aloud the table making Naruto slightly blush.

"Back to the topic." Naruto coughed and they settled down.

"Sandaime-sama, those advisers of yours give off an aura that speaks of traitors." Naruto said in a deep mature voice, unlike his usual.

"They are still one of the most knowledgeable in the council. Worry not, those two know of their places especially when it comes to me. Don't forget I am the Hokage I give the final say in everything." The third said with a wise tone.

"Fine but I am keeping an eye on those two." Naruto said with a grunt.

"Do as you like, Naruto. I will make the process fast and will try to finish it before the upcoming chuunin exams." Sarutobi said mentally slapping himself because of the slip. Naruto's hands pounded the table hard, the blond boy stood up.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked with delight and excitement in his tone.

"Yes yes. I wasn't supposed to say that out. . ." The hokage mumbled it out getting a grin of determination from the blond.

"OH YEA!" Naruto whopped up to jump only to be dragged down by Itachi.

"Naruto-sama, we still have other matters to talk about." Itachi said his grip let go of Naruto's cloak. The boy took his chair and sat down once again.

"Sandaime-sama I trust you as I have trusted you for the last couple of years. For the time that the process will be going, I shall stay here in Naruto's compound." Itachi said with all seriousness.

"Why of course!" Sarutobi exclaimed with joy. "This house needs a little filling in. I'm sure Naruto, Haku and Akako would like more people living in here, I do too." He said getting excited looks from Deidara and Kisama.

"HELL YEA!" Deidara and Kisame did a high five together. Sitting down they glared at naruto with evil eyes, rubbing their palms as if they were scheming something bad.

"Don't even think about it you two. This place has seals all over that prevent any damage to the house and any structure in this compound." Itachi said making the two sigh in defeat.

"I guess you already took a look at this place with your Sharingan, Itachi-nii. As you said, dad made sure that this place will be standing up for a long time. Mom aided him with the completion of the seals." Naruto said.

"We're getting off track again." Akako said with irritation dripping from her words.

"All of them shall be staying here in the compound. Shouldn't Sasuke-kun also move here? With Itachi-san living here, the two of them can talk to each other and bond again." Haku said getting the Kisame, Deidara and Itachi's attention.

"Hear that Itachi-san? Haku just called your little bro 'Sasuke-kun'." Kisame said in a playful voice, getting a slight pink streak of blush from Haku.

"Ohhhhhhhh~~." Deidara sang going along with Kisame's point.

"Seems like the two of them have gotten close, according to the '-kun' suffix that Haku-san used." Sasori said with slight amusement.

"So I see. . ." Itachi said, eyeing the girl. Shrieking and quickly covering her blushing face, Haku blushed while looking away from Itachi.

"Will they never end?~" Akako said in desperation. Her forehead digging deep to her right palm while her left hand tapped the five fingers vigorously. In obvious impatience, Akako grunted in frustration.

"A new organization made up by S-class missing nins is forming. Their name is Akatsuki." Itachi said cutting off every sound and movement all of them took. The tapping, teasing and laughter cut. Everyone regained their posture. A tense silence settled in, breaths the only sound made.

"Akatsuki. Ero-sennin had spotted several of the members all in different locations." Naruto said breaking of the eerie silence.

"H-Has he spotted Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked getting a deafening sound of silence as a reply.

"This is not good." Sarutobi said out, his lips held in a line face scrunched in anxiety.

"Jiraiya-sama said that he will spread out his sources. He'll immediately inform us of anything that he'll spot." Deidara said.

"Looks like everything lies to Jiraiya." Hiruzen let out a deep sigh.

* * *

After that morning talk with the Third, Naruto took the group to a tour around the house. Getting acquainted with the different floors of the Namikaze compound, the four were amazed at the structure. With having seen the different kinds of rooms the group decided to take residence on the fourth floor of the building. Excitedly picking out their rooms, they stuck to pairs. Kisame and Itachi and their rooms that faced the stairs, at the right the floor lounge and left the bar were held. Sasori and Deidara had the rooms on the opposite side with the right side floor mini kitchen and left also a lounge and partly ninja equipment storage. The four gladly thanked Naruto but only to have them thrown back. Of course, Naruto expressed his gratitude to the four for being his mentors and said that no thanks were needed. Deidara practically jumped in joy as he ran to his room while Sasori did the opposite calming walking with a stoic face. Itachi and Kisame went to their respective rooms with smiles on their faces. Naruto left hearing his brothers busy on exploring their new room.

"Looks like it'll be much more lively here than ever." Akako said, her legs crossed as she sat on a red couch. The orange kimono definitely stood out from the red.

"Finally." Naruto said slumping to the couch with a happy sigh exhaled out. Akako scooted a bit giving the boy more space. Naruto relaxingly spread his arms out to the couch his head tilted upward and his legs spread apart.

"Tired already? They have just gotten here." Akako stated tilting herself to Naruto's side.

"I know. It's just that events are coming up and I don't know which to prioritize." Naruto groaned out.

"If I were you the first thing I'd do is let Sasuke-kun and Itachi meet." Akako said facing to Naruto. "Those two really needs to see each other." She added as Naruto jerked to a sitting position, face twisted with excitement.

"Yea! That's right. Teme doesn't know that Itachi-nii is here." Naruto said with a loud voice.

"And if you let the two meet Itachi-san can take his mind off the case." Akako said getting a nod from Naruto

"That's a good idea." Naruto said with his thinking face on.

"Right. Then if you are finished with that I'll go with you to the tailor and fix your cloak." Akako said getting yet another nod from Naruto.

"Then what's next?" Naruto said turning his head to Akako.

"After that you can go spend some time training your team, Hinata-chan and the others for the chuunin exams." Naruto cracked up a shocked gasp.

"Oh yea! The exams are coming up too!" Naruto exclaimed in a surprised tone. "I still haven't improved their taijutsu and genjutsu! What should I dooo~?" Naruto wailed as he clutched his head with both hands.

"That's your problem now. And oh! Tell your brothers not to go out to the village, some people and ninja might see them." Akako said as she stood up and walked away leaving Naruto to suffer for his duties.

* * *

"Won't Naruto get angry at us?" Deidara asked

"Of course he will! He's supposed to get angry!" Kisame slapped the back of Deidara's head.

"Will both of you shut up?" Itachi hissed out as the two gulped down hard.

"Where shall we start looking?" Sasori asked, facing Itachi.

"The Uchiha compound of course." Itachi said with a glint in his eye.

"Ohhh~ Itachi-san has that evil glint in his eye!" Deidara exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth.

"This is impossible….." Sasori flatly said.

XXX

**READ & REVIEW **

I'll end chapter 14 here.

I'm sorry if the chapter came out very late. I was supposed to post this around the second week of December and then continue up to the 16th chapter. But due to some time problems and my Grandfather's sudden death I had to stop on typing the story.

My grandfather passed away December 21. Just a day after my mom's birthday. He had been admitted to the ICU for the second time this year. The sudden death hit hard on our family. Since lolo's death was the first it came to us rather emotionally unexpected. We had our christmas there at the funeral home and spent Dec 21 up to Dec 27 there. Today my lolo reached his last and got buried in San Pedro Memorial Park. There had been police escorts helping is clear up a way up to the park. I haven't typed for more than 2 weeks. Please pray for the soul of my grandfather, Romeo A. Ferrer.

I'll continue on this story by the next year, Don't worry.

**READ & REVIEW** [Feedbacks are well appreciated]


	15. The Meeting

Chapter 15- The Meeting

As promised in the last chapter.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

May all of you have a happy fresh start of 2011.

**GIVE ME A REVIEW! It's NEW YEAR after all! **

READ & REVIEW~!

_XXXX_

_"Won't Naruto get angry at us?" Deidara asked_

_"Of course he will! He's supposed to get angry!" Kisame slapped the back of Deidara's head._

_"Will both of you shut up?" Itachi hissed out as the two gulped down hard._

_"Where shall we start looking?" Sasori asked, facing Itachi._

_"The Uchiha compound of course." Itachi said with a glint in his eye._

_"Ohhh~ Itachi-san has that evil glint in his eye!" Deidara exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth._

_"This is impossible….." Sasori flatly said._

_XXXX_

"Where the hell are they?" Naruto shouted as he frantically looked into each room. No sign. No trace. No note. Naruto got more agitated as he banged the last door shut, his brothers had secretly gone behind his back.

"Oh shut up. What is with all this noise?" Akako said as she walked up the stairs.

"They went out!" Naruto growled out in frustration.

"And then? They probably went to Sasuke. Don't be such a worry wart." Akako said in a calm cool voice. With a groan and a hard forehead slap, Naruto blinked his frustration out. With a loud exhale his mind cleared and Naruto composed himself once more.

"Are you okay now? Sheesh, you had me going up the stairs for a stupid reason. Do you know how hard it is to walk up lots of steps with very high heels on? No of course you won't know." Akako blabbered about while Naruto calmed down and relaxed his mind. Returning to leader mode, Naruto quickly went down stairs and left Akako alone. Rolling her eyes Akako slowly followed Naruto.

"I need to catch them before they reach Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he hurriedly went downstairs.

"I'm going in." Akako said before puffing back into her seal.

"I'm coming with you." Haku shouted from the foot of the stairs.

XXXX

"Are we there yet?" Deidara half whispered to the group.

They were currently zig zagging through the small alleys and pathways. Head and face covered with their straw hats. Silent quick steps were taken to avoid getting caught. The villagers had risen up fully and the streets quickly filled in with people. The traffic was good so that they won't be easily spotted but that also meant that there would be more ANBU going on patrols.

"Shut up, you idiot." Kisame exhaled out in an angry way.

"Stop." Itachi posed his hand to the side and halted the three behind. Removing his hand signal, Itachi told them to be quiet.

"How many?" Sasori asked. Waiting for a response, the red head took out a handful of senbons.

"About four with two more ninjas of unknown rank." Diedara said getting a nod from Sasori.

Two of the Anbu jumped from above them across towards the next wall. Landing they stopped and exchanged words to one another before splitting up in different directions. Both anbu appeared beside the group, one near Itachi and one near Sasori. After a blink Sasori launched a couple of senbons per ninja. But before the senbons reached to pierce the anbu they had already been knocked out from behind. Limping forwards the anbus fell. Standing behind each anbu was a Naruto clone. Puffing out they revealed an angry looking Naruto and an exhausted Haku.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto asked with a serious and commanding voice. The four looked at one another before answering to Naruto with a shrug.

"They obviously wanted to see Sasuke-kun." Haku answered getting Deidara and Kisame's attention.

"Hey Itachi! There she goes again!" Both shouted in unison only to get slapped at the back of the head by Sasori.

"Shut up!" Naruto seethed out his face crumpled with anger.

"Aw come on Naruto!~ Give Itachi a chance." Kisame said in a whining way.

"I will give him his chance but for now I want you guys to just stay in the house." Naruto said making all four drop their heads down.

"Are we just going to leave them there?" Haku asked pointing towards the two anbu.

"They'll be fine. Let's go." Naruto said. All of them put their hands on Naruto's shoulder. With a swift seal all of them teleported out of there.

XXXX

Six of them appeared in front of the Namikaze compound gates. Apparently the gates were not locked neither were they closed. With a groan Naruto stepped inside.

"You didn't lock it up?" Itachi asked disbelievingly.

"I hurriedly left." Naruto replied getting smirks from Kisame and Itachi.

"Whoa~ Don't tell me, Naruto. Don't tell me that your skills are wavering." Kisame teased making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Don't start with that Kisame." Naruto replied sharply before walking towards the main doors.

"Ohhhhh~ Kisame got told!" Deidara said in front of Kisame's face before skipping away inside the compound. All of them went inside and to their surprise the hallway was blocked with Naruto's wind barrier.

"What's with that?" Kisame asked Deidara who had his finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet.

"Someone's there inside." Itachi said with his Sharingan activated.

"Who is it?" Haku asked scooting beside Itachi.

"I don't know. . ." Itachi whispered. A feeling inside him turned and he silently knew who the person was.

_XXXX Few minutes ago XXX_

_Sasuke slowly went in the compound. The gate was open and apparently no one was inside the house. Walking inside slowly he secretly feared that booby traps would set off and his death would come. Shaking off the doubts and trying to keep his cool, Sasuke sat down on one of the long couches in the living room. The kitchen was still wet and the dishes were still not properly arranged. Traces of hurried departure were left and Sasuke had a stirring nervousness in him. _

"_What the hell did the dobe do now?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he stood up from the couch. Walking around the compound Sasuke took a closer look at Naruto's house. _

"_This is totally not a house. . ." Sasuke said as he looked up the portrait of Minato and Kushina._

"_Why do you look so familiar. . .?" Sasuke whispered as he looked at the face of Minato, of course like father like son, they resembled like carbonated copies of each other. Then steps were heard and Naruto came in from the front door. Sasuke turned to face him._

_XXXX_

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with his leader like voice and serious face still in place.

"The gate was open. Where have you been?" Sasuke said with his hand in his pockets.

"None of your business, Why are you HERE?" Naruto said crossing his arms towards his chest.

"I wanted to ask for another scroll. I can already handle the last three that you gave me." Sasuke plainly said and Naruto's face soured.

"No way teme. You still can't fully do the Katon: Sankai Gokkakyu and I still haven't seen you do the other one that I gave you." Naruto said.

"I can already do those two." Sasuke insisted with an irritated tone.

"Then show me." Naruto said in a daring way with his eyes full of amusement.

Sasuke went through a long series of seals. Stopping at the casual tiger hand seal Sasuke deeply inhaled, chest expanding and his back arcing. Naruto stood there as plain as day, face flat with no emotion. Sasuke held back for seconds before he let out three grand fireballs in different directions, one to the left of Naruto, one to his right and one a direct hit to the blond boy. Standing his ground Naruto let down the wind barrier to let Itachi and the others see the jutsu. They hurriedly ran in the room. The fire almost near Naruto. Everything went slow. Time passed. Sasuke regretted to do the jutsu. Naruto stood still. Itachi and the others were in shock. Even Akako screamed.

Then suddenly the fireballs were gone.

The room's temperature went back to normal.

No trace of fire.

Not even ash.

"Huh?" Sasuke said with his dopey face.

"What happened?" Haku breathed out.

"Teleportation. You have improved in your chakra control Naruto. It's beyond my ability now." Sasori said with a small smile on his puppet face with such pride for his student.

"Teleportation?" Haku said tilting her head to the side.

"Chakra strings can pull and push anything and can or disrupt chakra flows." Naruto said.

"And the great fireballs are made of kneaded chakra which is released and converted to fire." Itachi continued Naruto's statement.

"And so he connected the chakra strings to the fireballs." Kisame said looking at Itachi who nodded in agreement.

"And since the fireballs were one way or another connected to him. . . he managed to teleport all three to someplace else." Deidara said and ended it with a sly smile. "Where did you put it?" he asked.

"Let's go outside first and quick!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

"What ….?" The four said in unison.

Sasuke throughout all the time couldn't still process the fact that Itachi was here now. Shaking of his dazed phase he slowly followed them from behind.

"You should probably talk to him right after the fireworks." Naruto whispered to Itachi's ear.

All of them went out, even Akako went out from her seal, and positioned there in the small clearing of the front yard. Naruto raised his left hand palm down while his other hand was faced palm outward steady. Slowly the three fireballs were seen rising up still hot. When watched carefully all three were boxed in the wind space barrier of Naruto. Air still evident inside continued on burning up the fireball. They rose up and stopped at a right angle which all of them could see. Naruto's hands stopped at that angle.

"Why up there Naruto?" Haku asked looking at the three seemingly floating great fireballs.

"Just you wait." Naruto said.

The villagers and all the people in the streets and area stopped in their doings. Life stopped as they stared at the three great fireballs. Ninjas on the surrounding area worried about the fireballs as they could crash and burn the buildings. Even the third stopped on his paperwork duties. Standing and facing the glass windows with a smile on his face. He should have known.

"One. Two. Three!" Naruto raised his left hand up high and closed his right hand. The wind box shrunk and compressed the fire. With that the three great fireballs exploded in an artistic way creating sparks like fireworks. They spread out and shot to different directions. Itachi and Sasuke stood beside each other still not talking nor exchanging silent words. Suddenly Itachi jerked to his side and smiled at the younger Uchiha.

"I'm home Sasuke." Itachi smiled a genuine smile. The Uchiha boy faced his brother. Facial expression slowly emerging, eyes wide and mouths agape. The younger Uchiha looked up his brother with a sort of disbelieving look. Seeing his brother like that, Itachi lifted up his right hand. He then made the usual and traditional poke to the forehead that he always did when they were little.

"Itachi-nii. ." Sasuke said blinking his eyes only to open them wide again. "Welcome Back home." Sasuke said closing his eyes and smiling to Itachi. With this the two brothers shared their reunion hug. Sasuke laughed with joy while Itachi smiled as he hugged his long separated brother.

"Aww they look so cute!" Akako exclaimed clasping her hands together. Naruto nodded smiling as he looked at the two reunited brothers.

"FINALLY!" Kisame shouted in rejoice as he saw the two Uchihas hug each other. All of them laughed and the hug ended with the two brothers smiling at one another.

"YEA!" Deidara shouted as with fists up the air grinning mad.

XXXXXX

All of them sat there on the dining table. Itachi and Sasuke sat together with Kisame by Itachi's side and Haku, Sasori, Deidara and Akako on the opposite side. Naruto sat there in the head chair.

"I'm Kisame. Your brother's partner in the group." Kisame said with a smile that showed off his shark like teeth.

"I'm Deidara un." Deidara said with his jolly face.

"I'm Sasori." Sasori said with a flat face and a totally flat tone.

"And he's Itachi. My second in command." Naruto said pointing at Itachi who held a straight lip line.

"And he's the one that mostly keeps the group straight." Kisame said laughingly. "Not the brat of the leader we have." He added.

"If he weren't there when Naruto left, We would have chased after Naruto and bombarded the place! Yea!" Deidara said half jokingly getting a death glare from Itachi.

"And this is Azure. Weird group right? Full of weirdos. Especially the leader." Akako sarcastically said making Naruto hmph.

"He's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist." Akako said pointing out Kisame. "The sword he carries symbolizes that he is part of the seven. If you remember Zabuza Momochi also has a sword that is about that big. He is also part of the seven, though only the low part." She pointed out. Sasuke slowly nodded as he took a peek at Kisame's sword. The big thing was covered in bandages and no spaces were left.

"Zabuza let you go with the brat?" Kisame asked Haku getting a nod from the girl.

"Yea he said it was time that we part. Though he settled there in the land of the Waves, to help the village recover." Haku said getting a smirk from Kisame.

"Next time I see him, We are going to have a spar." Kisame said getting a laugh from Naruto.

"You'll be in a surprise. Zabuza had improved his old skills and jutsus." Naruto said.

"We'll see who the better ninja swordsman is." Kisame puffed out with his right hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Right Samehada?" he asked as of the sword were a normal person.

"Now, here is Deidara the famous terrorist bomber." Akako said. "You know the line Naruto always says?" She asked "Art is a blast!" She exclaimed with emotion and action. "That line came from him." Her finger pointing at the grinning Deidara.

"Art is a blast an instant and short beautiful spark." Deidara said with amazement and glinting eyes.

"Art is an everlasting beauty." Sasori bit back at the blond ninja. For a minute the two shared an intense glare which silenced the whole room.

"And that is Sasori of the red sand." Akako said with a small smile.

"Sasori-nii and Deidara-nii always bicker about their different styles of art. But I seem to look at both the same since I learned both at the same time." Naruto stated looking at Sasuke who nodded and glanced at the two artisans.

"Deidara uses bombs and explosions while Sasori uses puppets." Kisame said. "The creepier one is totally Sasori. Though Deidara's stupid bombs are the more annoying." He added getting sharp short glares from the two.

"How do you make the bombs?" Sasuke pried with curiosity. Naruto gave yet a loud choke getting the attention of all the people. Itachi chuckled at Naruto while Kisame gave out a roaring laugh.

"So Naruto really hasn't told you yet of the abilities he has. Brat, give us the current list of abilities that Naruto has shown you." Kisame said with a demanding voice. With a gulp and a nervous stare at the blond Sasuke opened his mouth with shakiness.

"Come on! Naruto has no say in this!" Deidara insisted getting a sharp slap to the back by Sasori.

"He has chakra control that even a Hyuuga cannot match. Precision that even surprises the academy teachers and jounins. He has huge chakra storage. Techniques not common or even not known here in Konoha. He knows fuijutsus and can use puppets. He also likes bombs and uses them as pranks. He can use a sword and has a skill that pars of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Oh yea he also knows medical ninjutsu." Sasuke slowly enlisted the skills and abilities of the fuming blond. The five present senseis chuckled with pride as the ability they taught was told.

"Looks like you can't keep your skills to yourself Naruto." Itachi said with seriousness.

"It wasn't my fault! At least I protected and helped them out right? Heck I even unlocked Sasuke's sharingan." Naruto said in defense. Itachi looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"You've unlocked your sharingan?" Itachi asked for conferment.

"Yea. Dobe had me spar with Haku-chan." Sasuke said getting a pat to the head from Itachi.

"Haku-chan~ Sasuke-kun~ OHhhhh how sweet~!" Deidara and Kisame sang out as the two blushing teens ignored the teases. Itachi let it go since he was still shocked and amazed at Sasuke.

"How did you do it?" Itachi asked looking at the grinning blond.

"He almost got killed by a thousand ice needles." Naruto said out like plain day.

"BWHAHAHHAHAHA He almost got your bro killed!" Kisame roared out loud with Deidara laughing too. Sasori shook his head and closed his eyes as if readying for a loud shout. Akako covered her ears and glanced between Naruto and Itachi.

All of them went silent as if waiting for an explosion.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Itachi said smiling at the blond softly. Sasuke's face went wide with disbelief, did he just hear that right? All of them looked at Naruto with dreamy smiles on their faces except for Sasuke of course.

"No problem Itachi." Naruto replied in his leader like state.

"Well looks like you two will be fine from now on. Sasuke, you, hinata and the others will have training later. Please inform them these. We'll meet at the usual spot." Naruto said getting a nod from the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto, Thanks." The Uchiha boy said with gratitude and a sincere smile. Naruto had his hand at the back of his head and grinned at Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ninja council gathered, almost all of them leaders of their respective clans. The Hokage's advisers, Homura and Koharu, sat at either side of the Hokage's seat. The Hokage's seat was elevated stressing the fact that he who sits is the highest. The clan leaders and members of the ninja council sat in a half circle manner with the Hokage seat and advisers seats in the inside.

Surprisingly this meeting the two seats had been added to the table of counselors. The usual eight chairs had been added and moved up to the number ten. Some whispers were exchanged but all of them were silently thinking deep of whom the two new members are. It was a rarity that there would be new members will join of the council. Not a rarity if there were to be members stripped of their status. Homura and Koharu sat there in front the eight members of the council. The order was to be from left to right: Haruno (civilian council representative), Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Namikaze, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame and Sarutobi. In times there would be more. When the Legendary sannin would be present they would be presented a seat in the council. But a rarity that was.

"Do you think it's possible, Shikaku?" Inoichi whispered to his lazy fried. Shikaku had slumped into a comfortable leaning position. Choza had lean in to their conversation wanting to know the reply of his friend Shikaku.

"Just find it out later. If they'll ever come. I don't think it would be Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama those two had their last meeting years ago." Shikaku said in an awfully slow painful way.

"So you are expecting someone will come?" Choza asked.

"Kinda. I don't really know." Shikaku replied out loud. This line echoed throughout the room.

"Don't know? That's a first." Inoichi muttered just like some of the other members of the council.

The third came in with the two large doors wide open. His face with seriousness glowed of joy. The room became quiet as he settled himself on the elevated chair.

"Sorry for the delay." Sarutobi said "This meeting is officially open." He exclaimed and the members looked at one another and glanced at the two available seats.

"Sarutobi, there are still seats open." Homura stated and the third turned his head to his direction.

"Yes I know. I am officially adding two seats to the council." Sarutobi simply replied looking to the facial expressions of the members. Some puzzled, some were stoic and others were simply bored.

"Two new members? Has Tsunade and Jiraiya come back?" Koharu asked facing up the Hokage.

"No they have not. Nor are there any sightings of the two. The new members of the council will not be joining first since I have yet to talk about it to them." The third said out getting nods from the clan leaders.

"Are they in any possibility that they could be clan leaders Hokage-dono?" the civilian representative, Sakura's mother, asked.

"There isn't any more major or powerful clan that could possibly have a clan leader. Except for Sasuke Uchiha but the boy is still too young." Hiashi stated to the Haruno.

"For now I will not release any information regarding the two new council members." Sarutobi exclaimed cutting of any bickers that could come.

"Then shall we start talking about the situation at hand." Sarutobi asked making all the members raise their mask of seriousness.

"Itachi Uchiha has comeback to Konoha." Sarutobi exclaimed. Eerie tense atmosphere settled in the room. The faces of some soured and wrinkled about in negativity.

"_Could it be? There is a possibility…" Shikaku thought _

"When has he come back Sarutobi?" Homura asked with all seriousness.

"At dawn he came."

"He should not be welcomed here!" Tsume shouted with the others nodding in support.

"That Uchiha should be welcomed with open arms." The door creaked open and revealed a mummy looking old man.

"Danzo!" Koharu and Homaru exclaimed as the old man continued to walk inside the council room.

He was full of bandages all over his body, with one of his eyes bandaged and his head part too. His other arm was not shown as it was covered with a big sling like sleeve. On his chin settled an x like scar, a scar of the past wars he could have been part of. He had a cane to support him as he walked. A frail old man he looked like.

"What are you doing here?" Inoichi sharply asked getting a glare from the old war hawk.

"You have no authority to ask me questions." He said with his sharp tongue.

"Danzo, what is the purpose of your visit?" The third asked with a commanding tone of superiority.

"I was just passing by Hiruzen." Danzo said continuing to walk toward the open seats.

"Then you may leave now." Tsume said

"Oh no I won't. The matter you discuss is about of the Uchiha as I heard correct. I would like to stay." Danzo said sitting down on one of the chairs right next to Shikaku.

"You might be an old member of the council but your rights had been stripped years ago." Shikaku stated shortly looking at his side to the old man.

"Uchiha Itachi-kun is the only hope for the Uchiha clan to revive. Sasuke-kun is still far too young." Danzo said letting go of his cane and sitting comfortably on the seat.

"Danzo Shimura leave now or you will be taken into prison for breaking in." Homura said.

"I have the right. ." Before he could finish his line, Danzo was cut off.

"You may stay but your opinions will not be taken up nor will have any affect on this matter. The story I will tell all of you will be crucial. You might want to hear this Danzo." Sarutobi said silencing the other members who wished Danzo to leave.

With a revelation of truths to the members and a nerve racking story, the members were left speechless.

"All this time . ." Choza whispered.

"I can't believe it. ." Tsume said to herself.

"So the Uchiha really had a reason to kill of his kinsmen." Hiashi said out loud.

"The truth comes out. Does anyone else know of the real background Hokage-sama?" Shikaku said.

"Yes. Itachi has told the story to the members of the group he joined." The third replied.

"Which group would that be?" Inoichi asked

"Azure." The word sounded like as if it echoed throughout. The word made some gasp and some stop thinking.

"The Azure? Why isn't that quite a group for Itachi-kun." Danzo said with a bit of happiness in his tone.

"The Azure, S-class missing nins that are known throughout the world of the ninjas. Lead by an unknown leader of double S rank level, a yet to be official international criminal." Shibi said.

"Though the leader isn't really a missing nin he still gained the status of SS-rank because every ANBU or ninja that crossed him met death." He continued

"A young boy with SS-rank status such worthy of praise. Too bad talents of such level soiled by doings of crime." Danzo said "Such would be a great ally in battle though he would likely be the enemy than the ally." He smirked.

"Are you planning something Danzo?" The third asked

"Of course not. Every move I will make will be for the greater good of Konoha." The old war hawk stated.

"Itachi Uchiha still is known to be an S-rank criminal even if you take away the Uchiha massacre in his chain of crimes." Koharu said

"He is innocent of the massacre but . ." Choza said out only to be sharply cut off by Danzo.

"But? If you look into it. If he hadn't gone off Konoha, if he hadn't run away, he wouldn't have gone to that level! For such he committed a great sacrifice to his fellow ninjas and the whole Konoha. Especially you Sarutobi." Danzo said jerking up to stand.

"It is true that I am really indebt of Itachi-kun and the sacrifice and hardship he went through. But we can't consider erasing all of his criminals yet. We still need to look into the other crimes he had done outside." Sarutobi said.

"He is innocent!" Danzo roared making the members glare at him.

"Your opinions or words will not have effect on this meeting! Know your place Danzo!" The third said, his voice of superiority booming through the room.

With that the old war hawk left the room fetched by unknown looking ninjas. The council was in uproar and the third was still recovering his composure.

"Order!" Homura exclaimed "Silence!" Koharu later exclaimed too.

"Sarutobi, that was the root wasn't it?" Koharu whispered to his old friend.

"We will have to talk about that later." Hiruzen replied facing the other members.

"For now, Itachi Uchiha will be staying here in Konoha but he will not be reinstated as a ninja until his crimes will be fully studied." The third said.

"Will the other ninjas know of this, Hokage-sama?" Haruno asked.

"No not yet. Tomorrow after a meeting I will decide if it will be appropriate to announce to the lower ninjas." He stated getting nods from all the members.

"For now I want all of you to gather any information on Itachi Uchiha. This meeting is closed, tomorrow we will meet again." The third said standing up from his chair.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 15 is done! I'll update fast I SWEAR : )))) Lols but take it easy on me.

I recently checked the grade of my eyes and discovered that it went up : ( mom said I got busy with the story and kept on staring at the screen that's why it went up. At least I got new glasses I despised my 2nd one, they always fell off.

I recently made a goal for my self. That when I reach the 4th year in highschool I would like to be able to publish a book that I wrote. Wish me good luck guys! I'm already starting to plot the whole thing I really hope I can do this dream of mine.

**POLICY: READ & REVIEW**


	16. Upcoming Exams! Poor Irukasensei!

Chapter 16 – Upcoming Exams? Poor Iruka-sensei!

Thanks for the support at the last chapter though the review count has been going low recently.

Here's Chapter 16 and I want you to follow the policy: ** READ AND REVIEW**

**I do wanna reach my 200****th****+ mark of reviews :D **

_XXXXX_

_"I'm home Sasuke." Itachi smiled a genuine smile. The Uchiha boy faced his brother. Facial expression slowly emerging, eyes wide and mouths agape. The younger Uchiha looked up his brother with a sort of disbelieving look. Seeing his brother like that, Itachi lifted up his right hand. He then made the usual and traditional poke to the forehead that he always did when they were little._

_"Itachi-nii. ." Sasuke said blinking his eyes only to open them wide again. "Welcome Back home." Sasuke said closing his eyes and smiling to Itachi. With this the two brothers shared their reunion hug. Sasuke laughed with joy while Itachi smiled as he hugged his long separated brother_

_XXX_

"_The Chuunin Exams will be held two weeks from now and because of that we won't be taking any more missions that would be held outside Konoha." Kakashi explained._

It was early in the morning and Kakashi was already at Team 7's usual meeting spot. Sasuke and Naruto had came in together with the usual bickers of random things. Sakura had been waiting for about minutes earlier and was taken back when both boys came in together. Sakura's initial observation was that Sasuke's face seemed to have that different aura in it. The black haired boy had stopped replying to the talking blond. Sakura was even more shocked when Sasuke and Naruto greeted her good and Naruto was on the opposite side of the bridge as Sakura stood in front of them.

"_**What the hell is happening to Sasuke-kun?" The inner Sakura kept on asking**_

"_I don't know! But isn't it a good thing that he greeted?" Sakura thought as a reply_

"_**YEA HELL IT IS! But. . . doesn't he usually ignore us or shove us away?" **_

"_Well kinda yes. That means that we are getting closer to Sasuke-kun! Even Naruto greeted in a formal manner this morning!" Sakura thought with glee._

"_**That blond is an idiot. Just like a pig we know!" The inner screamed.**_

"_Oh please don't start with that. Let's keep the day happy as it is." Sakura thought with a smile_

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Good morning Naruto-kun." Sakura replied with a smile.

"So are we all complete?" Kakashi said. The jounin was standing on the bridge's arc on the side of Sakura. The pink haired girl jerked away from the bridge in surprise only to be ignited in anger for her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with joy.

"You're early. That's a miracle." Sasuke stated making the jounin smile at them. Crouching down to somehow equalize the eye level, Kakashi gave Sakura a peace sign.

"Kakashi-sensei please don't do that again." Sakura said with a sigh as she walked to the boy's side of the bridge.

"We won't be having a mission today." Kakashi said looking between Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Surprisingly none of the two boys reacted violently. Strange.

"Because we are going to do something else. ." Kakashi said slowly still observing both of the boy's faces. Still no response. Was something going wrong?

"Okay. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked getting down from the bridge's arc. The boys shrugged at the same time while Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave a questioning look.

"Usually the two of you would shout at me for not having a mission. Naruto would even sometime try to hit me with senbons. No **RAIN** me with senbons." Kakashi stated getting a grin from the blond and a flat face from the black haired boy.

"The both of you are too quiet. . ." Kakashi said in a suspicious tone and a glinting eye.

"Will the both of you quit it?" Sakura asked getting a set of shrugs from Naruto and a silent reply from Sasuke.

"What will we be doing Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked since the boys won't ask up.

"The Chuunin Exams will be held two weeks from now and because of that we won't be taking any more missions that would be held outside Konoha." Kakashi stated. The boys looked at each other and looked at him.

"The Chuunin Exams?" Sakura exclaimed.

"And he finally said it." Naruto said getting a smirk from Sasuke.

"Just like his habit of being late. He is also late on giving us updates and announcements." Sasuke said making Naruto laugh.

"Kaka-sensei that was the only thing you were going to announce?" The blond said between laughs.

"Yes. Both of you already knew?" Kakashi asked with surprise. He did give them late announcements. That should have been said three days back.

"Jiji accidentally slipped that one yesterday and I told Sasuke just a while ago." Naruto said with a huge clear smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me too?" Sakura whined at the two boys who just shrugged it off.

"Well too bad the surprise didn't work. . ." Kakashi muttered as he ran his hand through his gray hair.

"So~ How can we get in the exams?" Sakura asked with curiousness sparkling in her emerald eyes.

"The Chunin exams are held every six months and each exam the location changes. This Chunin exams will be held here at Konoha. Any ninja from any village can come and participate. It is a three part exam and if the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion." Kakashi explained getting nods of understanding from Sakura and a sigh from Naruto.

"Don't tell me that there's a written part?" Naruto asked gloomily. With a high pitched sarcastic laugh from Kakashi, Naruto frowned more.

"Here's the forms. Make sure to fill them up." Kakashi said distributing out the papers. Sakura and Sasuke took theirs while Naruto grumpily grabbed his and looked at it with all evilness.

"Why do all exams have to have a written part?" Naruto muttered to himself, his head full of gloom marks. Sakura giggled lightly and patted Naruto in a comforting way. Sakura looked at the form with doubt. She felt bad vibes as she looked at the application sheet. Unconfidently even her inner part doubted to apply for the exams.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The exam is supposed to be taken by teams of three. You can't take it unless you have a missing member." Kakashi said. Sakura's hands shook for a while. Deeply breathing in she sighed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked with piqued interest.

"I-I'm just not sure that I should take the exams. ." Sakura lowly said with her vision fully on the sheet of paper in her hands. The three male turned their eyes on the pink haired girl.

"Maybe you should take some time to think about it." Kakashi stated with concern in his tone.

"I-I will." Sakura slowly replied.

* * *

"Sakura-chan kinda looked down. Shouldn't we go and cheer her up?" Naruto asked to Sasuke who merely gave him a blank look.

"I'm asking you te-."

"Sakura needs time alone to think. She'll be fine on her own Naruto." Sasuke butted in, cutting all the supposed to be bicker session of them two.

"Well~ Fine." Naruto whispered out. The blond boy suddenly stopped in his tracks and immediately caught Sasuke's attention. He signaled him to keep quiet and not move. A senbon sprung from his sleeve and into his arm. A drop of purple dripped from the senbon's tip. Poison? Paralyzing liquid? The Uchiha shuddered as he thought of the many possibilities that the senbon held. Poor victim. Naruto swiftly sent the senbon from behind, slicing the air. Then the blond boy faced at the Uchiha, flashed a big grin and preceded his walk.

"_I didn't hear the senbon hit something . . . Must be an ANBU.."_

Unexpectedly, as Sasuke was lost in thought, Naruto threw yet another senbon but this time at the side of Sasuke and into the trees. Sasuke jerked a step backward facing Naruto with all anger. He then gave Naruto a big slap to the back of the head.

"What are you doing dobe!" Sasuke said out loud, as if he were scolding a child.

"What the heck teme! Look! I just hit a random ninja that was about to kill you." Naruto replied with an annoyed tone. He pointed at the near bush at Sasuke's side. Truthfully a hand gripping a kunai poked out of the bush.

"See? See that!" Naruto kept on pointing at the hand and kunai. Sasuke hmphed, closed his eyes with his chin up, head facing the other side and his two hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Stupid ninja! No one can ever surprise the king of pranks!" Naruto exclaimed with pride. Sasuke casually walked forward leaving the blond boy to himself. Composing himself, Naruto caught up to Sasuke and gave the Uchiha a foxy grin.

"We'll be training today, You, Hinata and the others." Naruto said in a sly tone. Sasuke gave Naruto a weirded-out look before turning realizing the meaning of the statement. Naruto and training. Naruto gave out an all out laugh as he looked at Sasuke's flat face. After a full minute of non stop laughter, Naruto calmed down and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'll be busy for a while. I'll still look into your training regimen for the remaining days. All of you should gather at the meeting place later and then we'll move to my training grounds. Be sure to inform them!" Sasuke gave a slow nod and Naruto simply vanished out of thin air.

"What a dobe. . ." Sasuke muttered to himself. Head raised up and facing the blue clear sky.

"Maybe he can tell me the whole story. ." Sasuke said. Running a nervous hand across his jet black hair. He sighed.

"_I'll inform the others later." He thought without care. _

* * *

"I hope to learn medical ninjutsu." Sakura stated. The medic nodded and gave the pink haired kunoichi a smile.

"Well Sakura-san. I have a bit of free time later. I can teach you the basics." The medic said.

"I still have duty now but you can come back here and we'll see if you are medic-ready." The two of them shared a light laugh before settling the meet up for later. After that the two females parted ways.

Sakura made her way to the park, just to waste some of her free time. Walking down the street and cautiously glancing around her, Sakura noticed that the pathway war eerily quiet. Pushing away the thought she preceded her walk again.

"_I'm so weak. Naruto and Sasuke has already improved greatly and still I remain in the same state as when we were in the academy. Naruto's the most skilled in our team even though he is such a dobe sometimes and Sasuke-kun now has his Sharingan activated while I just improved my chakra control. . . I could even probably be the weakest genin in our batch. . ."_

"_**DO I HEAR THE SAME SAKURA I KNEW ALL THESE YEARS?" Her other side screamed**_

"_**IF YOU ARE STILL THE SAME SAKURA I KNOW, YOU WOULD NEVER DARE LOOK DOWN ON YOURSELF!" Sakura's blood pumped inside her and she seemed to regain her confidence.**_

"_HECK YEA! OF COURSE I AM! I'LL SHOW THE-"_

A sudden shuriken passed by her. Slicing through her hair, cutting off some strands. Sakura whipped back and instantly got her kunai. She scanned through the area and found the suspect. The person wore ninja clothes but no sign of a head protector was seen and the suspect's face was covered. The man was in a lunge position with his hand ready to fling more shurikens to Sakura.

"I'll show THEM!" Sakura shouted as she released her kunai and sliced it thorough air. The enemy ninja blocked it with his shurikens jumping backward and moving to a defense. Sakura got two kunais and launched it with the same time she sped toward the culprit. Creating bunshins she used them as confusion. Seeping chakra from her feet increased her speed. The bunshins threw illusion shurikens with two coming from Sakura. The ninja staggered backwards before running to a retreat.

"**Now that IS my girl!" Her inner self cheered on for the reawakened Sakura.**

XXX

"Are you contented with your research?" The third asked with a smirk as a groan of pain resounded in the room.

"They are more than ready Sandaime. He-eck I still can't feel my arm up until now." Iruka managed to say as he was groaning in pain.

"He hit both of your arms with a senbon that was dipped in paralytic liquid. The liquid put is very strong and because of that you'll have to stay here for quite a while, Iruka-san. You won't be able to feel nor move those two for more than a week." The nurse on duty explained. She then left the room to attend to another patient.

"That is quite a casualty for such a research, Iruka." Sandaime said getting another groan from the chuunin.

"That Naruto will taste my revenge for this. No ramen for the while." Iruka lightly joked getting a short laugh from the Hokage.

"Those three were quite the bunch Hokage-sama! If you had seen Naruto! And Sakura completely surprised me! They have grown quite a lot. ." Iruka said in a soft amazed tone.

"Don't worry for them Iruka instead cheer them on. They are your students after all, do you not have faith in the way you taught them?" The Sandaime said and with that Iruka's hear was settled.

The Sandaime bid farewell and for a good recovery. Iruka was left alone with excitement for the upcoming Chuunin exams for his students will be there to compete with other ninjas.

* * *

I got very lazy recently and found it hard to get the energy to type another chapter.

**Just some things I wanna ask from you my dear readers: (Just for points of improvement etc. .)**

_Are my chapters too long?_

_Do I lack detail? Or do I lack interesting parts/events?_

_Are my words draggy in a way it makes the story less interesting?_

_Am I being to rushed in my ideas?_

_Are the battle scenes okay?_

_Other tips or stuff to point out to will be greatly appreciated : ) _

Giving me answers to these questions. It'll help my doubting brain put justice on the chapters to come.

~Read **and** Review~


	17. Just Around the corner

Chapter 17 – Just Around the Corner

Dawn broke the dark skies and started the day for Konoha. Out came the early citizens and stores opened up for business. The Hidden Leaf Village had a festive and energetic feeling to it. And so did the Ninjas, out they came some doing morning exercises, sparring and out early already doing missions. Genins were hard at work, as teams and as Individuals. It was as if they were racing time.

"Aren't those kids going to do stuff like those?" Kisame asked as he peeked through the curtains of the window. He glanced to his back and saw Deidara give him a shrug. Sasori paid no attention to any of the two.

The three of them sat silently in the large Namikaze living room. Three of them didn't make it smaller at all. Sasori and Deidara sat together on single couches while Kisame hogged himself a long couch. His feet wide apart and arm resting at the couch's back support. Samehada still held by his left hand. Kisame and the two were parallel to one another.

"They were up all night, busy at the indoor training grounds." Sasori said with a sigh.

"They were as noisy as hell." Deidara's face grimaced as he remembered the almost sleepless night full of noise.

"And of course Naruto drove like a slave driver." He added. "I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to?" Deidara said with a curious face with his pointer finger tapping his chin.

"He is just helping them out. As usual Naruto thinks of others before himself." Itachi said out loud, walking down the last flight of the stairs.

"Looks like you slept well." Sasori pointed out.

"Slept like a sound baby!" Kisame laughed out loud and Deidara bursted into laughter too.

"**I didn't sleep a second!" **Itachi roared at both with his face teared apart with anger and his body shook with rage.

"Why didn't Naruto-sama use the sound proof barriers?" Sasori wondered stopping the three form another argument.

"Why didn't that idiot do that!" Kisame shouted in realization.

"That's right he could've done that jutsu. And box in the noise…." Deidara said in a low voice.

"Let's ask Naruto." Itachi stated and stormed out to go to the indoor training grounds, where the children currently rested in.

"Why did they even stay to sleep in the training grounds? There are a hell lot more rooms upstairs." Kisame reasoned as the four of them walked in the long hallway.

"They might still be up?"

As they got closer, they heard noises coming from the double doors of the grounds. The door shook and the walls resounded noises and small cracks appeared but they recovered almost immediately. They heard the shouts and voices of the children inside. Taking no more time to stop, Itachi grabbed both knobs and the door went wide open.

The room came to a time stop.

And this was the initial observation due to the current situation:

Hinata was faced with a gang of Naruto clones, on her wrists were covered with a seal tag. The seal most likely constricts her to use her chakra therefore training her pure taijutsu.

Shikamaru stood at the center of the room's ceiling. He had himself in a tough situation as he carried chakra weights on both of his ankles and wrists. The weights constantly eat a bit of chakra while also getting heavier bit by bit. On top of that, he also had his shadow hold down two Naruto clones at the ground. He was obviously training his endurance and chakra storage to be able to increase his storage size and of course use his shadow skills for long periods of time.

Shino was surprisingly free of his little friends. Not one in spot. Just like Hinata, Shino dealt with taijutsu but in a different way. He had to challenge himself not to use his insects in any way to help him. He had to learn how to attack and defend when his insects are not by his side.

Naruto just stood there plain and simple. He had his sword with him. He appeared to be not doing anything but just foolishly standing in the middle of the training grounds.

Sasuke faced himself with a tree, full of slashes, and he gripped a kunai in his hand, still training himself and his chakra to be in full control.

In the farthest and end of the room, unexpectedly there stood Akako. She stood as if she reigned over all of them. She was fully clothed in her red Kimono, complete with her red umbrella and high heeled getas.

"Why is the whole picture of the room….. so. . .wrong?" Kisame asked

"Well Naruto is just there standing, another one is on the ceiling, another struggling with the tree climbing, with two others handling a gang of clones and Akako-sama is here in the room." Deidara concluded.

"Not that, you dobe! I mean. It feels as if something is wrong with their positions." Kisame tilted his head.

"It's all a genjutsu." Sasori stated. "Naruto is the only one here inside the room." He added. Itachi eyed the Naruto standing in the middle. He hasn't improved a bit on genjutsu techniques.

Itachi quickly sent out a small simple chakra wave pulse out. Gone were the illusions, and all was replaced by an almost empty room except for the fact that Naruto still stood in the middle. His eyes are closed shut and his body stiff standing straight. One of his hands held a kunai, in case of emergency. The other kid doesn't seem to be in the room.

"Still busy at training. Even after all the work last night. The kid wants a death wish I see…"Kisame snarled and took the hilt of Samehada. Instantly unwrapping the huge sword, he walked toward Naruto with the Samehada positioned forward.

"Don't come near. I'm busy." Naruto said in a low voice and his face had a flash of grimace on them. His hold tightened on the kunai. "Make another step closer, I'll make sure to throw this kunai through your head." He added. Naruto's voice full of authority and command.

"We should not interfere with Naruto-sama in this state." Sasori said out to Kisame, stepping in before the situation worsens.

"But if this kid keeps this up. He'll be knocked up for the next three days." Kisame said tapping Samehada to his shoulder.

"Where are the others? Are they with you Naruto-dana?" Deidara asked out loudly to Naruto. Naruto merely shook his head and gave no more explanation.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, Kisame." Naruto said with the kunai pointed at Kisame. Kisame was shocked at the sudden turn of personality but Naruto is the gang's leader and he is expected to act all high and mighty from the other members.

"We'll talk later, Naruto-sama." Itachi said with a sigh, his eyes closed slowly and took a long look at Naruto before turning to walk away. Sasori followed first, tugging Deidara with him and Kisame went last and closed the doors.

"Naruto-kun is serious. Better not bother him for the while." Deidara stated with his arms crossed to his chest. Itachi nodded in agreement, bothering Naruto right now will be lethal. Not now when Naruto is finally showing his serious side.

"Maybe Naruto is up to something again…?" Sasori, shockingly, popped up THE question.

"Even Sasori doubts Naruto?" Kisame gasped out with his eyes widened in surprise.

"We all know Naruto, Kisame. He is not the one who does things when he knows that there is a better option. He might have planned up before he took the four in.." Itachi stated. The four was left to think about the endless possibilities that Naruto could be brewing up.

"They should be upstairs sleeping in the rooms. "

"Akako-san might have something to do with this. . .?" Deidara popped up another idea.

"All the more we shouldn't bother the brat then!" Kisame said as he stomped away from the group, Samehada in hand and gripped tight.

The three looked at one another before concluding their final say. When Naruto is serious and Akako-sama might be included in the situation, NEVER bother to get in the way or interrupt. Deidara took a last peek in the doors. Just to see Naruto sitting crossed legged on the floor, his hands settled on his knees. Around him a circle was formed out of red chakra and it formed seals and writings on the floor. In the middle it connected to Naruto and He would be covered with a temporary cloak of red Kyuubi chakra. Deidara immediately closed the door back and breathed in deeply to regain his composure.

"He was playing with Kyuubi's chakra again. . . that's why he didn't want us to interrupt." Deidara said, wiping off sweat on his forehead.

"Be thankful that you didn't take a step closer Kisame." Itachi said to the blue faced man.

"Or you would have been fried sushi! AHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAH~~" Deidara teased with his tongue stuck out to Kisame. The blond ran for his life as the blue man chased him with Samehada equipped.

"Akako-san might be training Naruto for the incoming exams. . .Well I think Naruto deserves to also have himself trained up for the Chunin examination." Itachi said as he walked away from the door, Sasori closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Naruto also needed to train a bit for the exams.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

"**CONTROL IT MORE**! You need to have control over every single chakra I have. If you can't control it, then you can't use it." Akako stood tall in front of the grimacing Naruto. Naruto coughed out hard and deeply breathed in air.

"You should take a break for the while Naruto. It wouldn't have any effect if you damage your body." Akako bit back her urge to drive Naruto more. She helped the boy sit down on the floor and relax for a bit.

"N-No. . ."

"I know you want to continue Akako-san. That's why, we should continue." Naruto held Akako's hand and gripped it tight. He pulled himself up and wiped off the sweat on his face. Akako's eyes widened and she held in a gasp as Naruto pushed himself to stay standing.

"Let's move on." He said with a smile. With a nod of the head, Akako put on a serious face and continued on their training.

"We shall continue our training Naruto."

"Hai. Sensei!"

XX XX XX XX

The sun still up and high on the sky with the birds chirping out in merry melody. People on the streets were busy as they got to their regular work hours. The day is still sunny out, high in the morning and near noon time.

Unknowingly for the four missing ninjas, there were four guests in the house. Sleeping in their respective rooms, given by Naruto, the four genins slept to recuperate. They were required to sleep a full number of seven hours, according to Akako. Akako said that their bodies would need to adjust for their full on training the following day.

But one of them couldn't sleep at all. He kept turning on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, hopelessly unable to sleep. Sasuke didn't have the energy to sleep nor did he have the energy to continue on training. He was neutral. He turned again to his side and tried to curl up in a position, comfortable enough for him to rest awhile. His onyx black eyes winked and kept themselves open, irritating the Uchiha boy to an extent. He closed them for a minute and felt the itching need to have them open. This was useless and Sasuke lied flat to his back with both hands resting on the back of his neck. He stared at the ceiling with no interest at all but forced consciousness. Unable to keep himself still for a minute, he decided there was no other way but to burn off his last energy then get some much needed rest.

Sasuke got up from the bed and got to the bathroom. He had his body calm down a bit after a long cooling bath. After dressing up he went outside his room, looking both ways, checking to see if the others were awake. Sasuke walked out and closed the room. The other three are still asleep and they will soon awake from their rest, Unlike Sasuke who had no rest time at all. He planned to walk out of the house without making any noise.

"Where do you think you are going, brat?" A voice behind him said, an arm slowly reaching out to touch his shoulder. Sasuke jerked around and got a kunai from his pouch.

"W-What the hell? Didn't you learn proper manners boy?" Kisame exclaimed as he pared Sasuke's kunai with a kunai of his own. Pushing a bit more, Sasuke's kunai flew out of his hand and Kisame pointed his kunai straight to Sasuke's face.

"Better learn some respect boy." Kisame stated as he withdrew his kunai and turned around. Sasuke exhaled out and moved to walk out of the house.

"It'll be better if you get some rest gaki! Or you'll regret it later. BWAHAHAHHAHA…" Kisame shouted out to Sasuke, his laugh echoing by itself. Unmoved by such statements, Sasuke brushed off the warning and walked out of the house.

"_Better tell Naruto right away." _

XXXXXXX

It was still a sunny clear day. The weather was a fairly cloudy, making it less hot from the sunny rays. People seem to rush here and there while shops and stands made themselves look all the more presentable. The Chunin Exams really didn't just affect genins and ninjas but they also had an effect to the economy and tourism of the place. Of course, business was blooming all over the place. This was a time to take to an advantage, a perfect time to gain positive points. But to Sasuke this was all the more important. This was a perfect chance to regain the reputation of the Uchiha clan.

"OIE GAKI! Did you know who you bumped into?" An angry boisterous voice shouted. There were moans heard and little kids shouting.

"Put him down! Please!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't you watch where you are going?" Another shout came and from the same voice. Sasuke peered from the corner, watching to see who it was causing the fight.

Konohamaru was being held up in the air by his shirt's collar and scarf. The guy wore a black body suit with a hood, that had cat ears, and purple markings on his face. There was something rolled up in bandages being carried on his back. He wore black fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals with the usual kunai holster tied to his right thigh. Konohamaru's friends were with him, trying to tell the person to let go of Konohamaru and let them be.

"Answer me Gaki!" The person shouted as he shook Konohamaru. Sasuke couldn't take it and had to do something.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Onii-san! Please let our friend go!"

"Konohamaru-kun!"

"I won't let him go unti-" The shuriken flew straight to the person's arm, coming from above and from an unknown person. The person jerked back his hand and jumped backward to avoid the upcoming shurikens. Konohamaru was released the instant the shurikens was directed toward the person.

"W-What the hell!" He shouted. A puff of smoke appeared behind the person, the person who came out of it is a girl. With blond hair tied to four ponytails and she appeared to be carrying a large wooden object on her back.

"Kankuro! Where were you? I've been looking for you." The girl complained in a commanding and stern tone.

"This brat over here disturbed me!" Kankuro replied in defense. "Why isn't he with you Temari?" He added.

"Stop doing foolish things Kankuro." A small stone hit Kankuro's forehead. A swirl of sand appeared about the wall. A red haired boy came out of the swirl, wearing baggy brown clothes and carrying yet another large foreign object on his back.

"Come out!" The red boy shouted pointing to the nearby tree. Out came Sasuke from the tree. He stood up on the wall as did the red haired kid.

"Are you the one who threw those shurikens and stone earlier?" Kankuro shouted toward Sasuke. His face scrunched up in anger as a faint red mark remains on his forehead. Sasuke merely brushed off the question.

"What are you people doing?" Sasuke asked with a flat face.

"The kid bumped into me and-"

"Shut up Kankuro." The red head asked Sasuke with such a strong facial expression.

"Who are you?" His face hard and serious, his voice strong and demanding.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stood with the wind helping him with his cool dude attitude effect. "You?"

"My name is Temari from Sunagakure!" The blond girl said with a light stain of pink on her cheeks. Sasuke brushed off the spontaneous and irrelevant reply.

"What are suna ninjas doing here in Konoha?" Moegi shouted with an accusingly pointed finger.

"Well little girly! It's the Chunin Exams. Don't you people know of the upcoming events? Sheesh, what dumb idiots." Kankuro said out with a smartass voice. His head titled upward and his chest puffed out. Gaara used Body Flicker and swirled out of his sand , in between Temari and Kankuro.

"What do expect from academy students. Of course they aren't informed early."

"_Where did he come from?" _

The three Sunagakakure Ninjas titled their head upward. A Konoha Ninja stood up on the walls, crouched down as if it helped the leveling. His short brown hair long and covering the left side of his face. His ninja forehead protector was tied to his right arm. The male ninja wore standard clothing except with a little eccentricity. Before any of them could react or ask who the nosy ninja was, He left. He left using Body Flicker with the usual puff of smoke.

"Temari, Kankuro. We are going." The red head turned to walk away.

"Wait, what is your name?" Sasuke asked, standing his ground and commanding the Suna nin to tell his name.

"Gaara of Sunagakure." The red head cast a glance one more to Sasuke, his black eye rings and heavy glare. The red head transported up to the cement wall, the spot in where the random ninja left, and picked something up. Sand twirled and covered Gaara once more and the boy left with no trace.

"Tsk. Now we have to find him again." Kankuro said, turning his back against Sasuke and the kids.

"Let's go." Temari said and the two went and left in a hurry, in search for their teammate.

"T-They were scary. ." Moegi said clutching Konohamaru's shirt sleeve.

"We're fine. I'm fine. Suna Ninjas like those better watch out for Konoha Ninjas!" Konohamaru ranted making Sasuke smirk.

"Just watch out where you are running into, kid." Sasuke reminded.

"Thanks onii-san! B-but where is Naruto-niiichan anyways?"

"The dobe's busy training."

"AHH! I have to go and train myself too! Let's go Moegi, Udon." After having the Konohamaru corps gone, Sasuke body flicked up to the wall, standing at the spot where the suspicious ninja landed.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped down from the wall and walked away from the area.

XXXX

"It's good to see you again." The male figure stepped into the room.

"Me too. It's good to see an old friend again."

"This time we meet as equal ninjas."

"Yea we finally meet as ninjas." The person in the room said. Walking near to the person and placing a hand on the male's shoulder.

XXXX

The chapter's done. Whew finally.

First of all, I'd like to say: **I'm Sorry to all of you. **

Second would be: I know I have no right but please go easy on me on this one. As I said in one of my old chapter update. My grandfather (on the father side) died, on December 21,2010. It was a cold Christmas for our family. Then followed by the death of my other grandfather. (He's my grandmother's brother, on the mother side) that was on February 16,2011. It was a lonely Valentine's week and the family once again mourned for our beloved's death. After those events I just lost all energy to type and sadly I got writer's block. I tried to fight it off when summer came, March – May. But I failed to write something good to post up again. So please bear with me.

Third and the last would be: I'm fine now, If some of you are wondering. I'll be slowly updating things. School has started and it was a miracle that touched me to type again. I don't really care if I'd receive a feedback for this chapter, since I'm not really expecting much. I understand as a reader's point of view.

Thanks and I hope you guys will have me and my story back again


	18. Just an author's note Please read

This is not a chapter. Nor will this be a failure of an apology note to all of you.

Now, before anybody reacts, **I am not cutting off this story**. I just haven't got the inspiration to actually complete a chapter that fits. But now I realized what was wrong. I was too stuck into everything that I wrote in the past chapters that I couldn't seem to envision the scenes for the next chapters. Writer's block. Almost 2 years of writer's block. I wrote a chapter 18 **once**. It reached up to 9 pages of my Microsoft Word and the next day, the hard drive got corrupted. That was the start of my amazing, and still continuing, writer's block.

Anyways, here are some things I want to point out right now: (or sort of update you guys on)

1.)** This story will undergo editing**. I read my first chapter and wow. I cannot believe I had the guts to post it up. I am so sorry. I will fix and fill in the missing links in chapter one.

2.) Yes, I know there are a lot of loopholes and confusion going around the story. That's why there's important point number one up there ^. _Thank you for every reviewer out there who had the guts and honesty to tell me my flaws and points that needed to be improved._

3.)** I have chapter 18 already**. But I'm still remembering the whole story. The ins and outs. The details. The plot that I, myself, set up years ago. So pardon me.

4.) I will post up that chapter in due time. _I promised: I will not leave my stories hanging nor will I cut off my followers/reviewers/readers._ You guys have given me the opportunity to be your author and I hope you'll still give me that chance. That chance to finish this.

5.) When I edit a chapter**, I will answer all of the questions left behind by the past reviewers**. So that any confusion will be, hopefully, wiped out clean.

6.) I'll be back onto you guys soon. So far, I have half of chapter one done already. 16 and ½ more to go? Wish me luck? For everybody or anybody who is still here with me, thank you from the deepest corners of my heart. Thank you.

See you later! I'll be back soon! This time you can bet on it!


End file.
